


Three's Company

by Ambivalent_Amber, Corderbollie



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Catfish gone wrong, F/M, Held as captives, Kidnapping, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 66,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalent_Amber/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corderbollie/pseuds/Corderbollie
Summary: Two women catfish Bill and the results are more than anyone bargained for. On an impulse things go too far and they're over their heads. A harmless prank turns dark
Relationships: Bill Dauterive/Original Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident. I don't own King of The Hill. No profit is gained from writing these stories.
> 
> Stories by this author may briefly mention or describe in detail mature topics and triggers such as:
> 
> Crime, use of weapons, violent scenes
> 
> kidnap
> 
> Use of drugs and/or alcohol
> 
> blood, gore, torture
> 
> Violence and abuse-both physical and verbal.
> 
> Foul language
> 
> Mental illness, suicide, emotional trauma
> 
> Forced abortion
> 
> Stories by this author are not intended to offend or encourage violence. However, sensitive readers should not continue.

A lot had happened the past year. Much of it she couldn't bear any longer. She recounted the harrowing experience as she readjusted the bag on her shoulder. Inside was a long rope she tied into a noose and she was on her way to an abandoned bridge. Living had become a nightmare, even though it was all over. She took a long drag on her cigarette, something she picked up to deal with the stress. Tears leaked down her face. He had given up on her too. He wasn't the only victim. She shook her head as memories flooded her mind.

There were once a pair of two best friends, practically inseparable. They rent an apartment in a small town called Arlen. Amy works as a waitress while Bailey is a cashier at Mega lo Mart. They spent most of their free time catfishing the locals and playing video games. Amy was the older one at age 25 while Bailey was 23. Amy had a chin length brown bob, sun-kissed skin, and was of average height and build. Bailey was a little on the heavy side with medium length dyed golden blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Bailey wanted to leave Arlen, but Amy wanted to stay put, so here they were.

It had been a long at day at work for the both of them. Amy picked Bailey up from work and they went to Pancake Shack for dinner. "I got another one on the hook and he's desperate! I took a pic of my knuckles and said it was my cleavage and he about exploded!" Bailey laughed and showed Amber her Tinder messages. Amber laughed and took the phone out of Bailey's hands. She fired out a message with a devilish smirk on her face. "What'd you say?" She asked eagerly. "I said I was feeling insecure and asked if I looked okay. Then I sent this." Amy said with a laugh, handing Bailey her phone back. Bailey stared at the photo, it was of some random woman that looked similar to their profile picture dressed in barely there lingerie. "Oh my god!" She laughed.

They placed their orders and continued to message various people on the app. Snickering and laughing the whole time. "Ask him if we can have his liver." Bailey said before taking a sip of her sprite. Amy did, a wide grin on her face. "When we get home we should watch that new show I was telling you about." Amy said, her eyes glued to Bailey's phone. "Sure, I've been wanting to watch it too." Bailey said with a laugh. Their current victim was a mid forties man with too much time on his hands. "Ew he asked for feet pics!" Cried Amy. "Send him some wacky diseased looking foot and ask if he wants to suck on your toes." Bailey said with a laugh. Amy found some foul funky looking foot pic and sent it. "Oh god he's still typing!" She exclaimed. "Oh no." Said Bailey wondering why he had so much to say about the foot pic. "Maybe he thinks its hot?" She added. "He said we need to see a doctor!" Amy snorted. " Tell him the only way to fix our feet is too suck on the toes. Like a princess kissing a frog." Bailey laughed. "Ask him to jerk off to it." She asked. Amy did with a grin. "This is so gross." She laughed.

Their food came and they set the phone aside. They chatted about their day and more ideas to have fun with the catfishing. "We would be set like kings if we sold legit feet pics." Amy suggested. "True...but i don't like the idea of some rando getting off to my feet." Bailey said before taking another bite of her waffle. "Yea, but money." Amber said. "True..." Bailey reluctantly agreed.

"I wanna get out of this town so bad!" She said after a few moments. "We're staying here!" Amy said firmly. "Why? There's nothing to do here." Bailey whined. "I love it here!" Amy said with a smile. Bailey sighed. "You know you won't leave me." Amy said knowingly. Bailey sagged in her seat. She was right. "Besides, there's plenty of things to do online, like fuck with dudes and watch shows." Amy reassured her. "I don't find any of the guys here cute. I just wanna move closer to a city and maybe meet someone and go to school." Bailey said irritably. "How many times are we going to go over this? Arlen is amazing and you're just being picky." Amy said with an eye roll. Bailey finished her meal quietly as Amy talked in length about her day at work.

Bailey was quiet on the ride home too, much to Amy's annoyance. "What's wrong." She demanded. Bailey shook her head and sighed. "Nothing. I'm just tired." She lied. Amy left it at that. They arrived at their apartment and parked. Bailey was typing away in her phone on her way up the stairs, following Amy. They go inside. Amy plopped on the couch while Bailey sat on the much too small bean bag. She snickered.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked curiously. " He asked what I do for a living so I told him I milk beetles all day." Bailey said with grin. "Oh my god. What did he say?" Amy asked as she was putting on a show. "He said really? That's cooler than my job." She said. "I wanna tell him I wanna milk his bones next." Bailey said with a laugh. Amber snorted. "He said he's an Army Barber lmao." Bailey said. "Tell him to keep the hair and glue it to his head." Amy said with a mean smirk. "Okay." Bailey said with a laugh and did just that.

"He asked why am I so mean." She laughed. "Ask him why he's a little bitch." Amy said, with an eye roll. Bailey talked to Bill off and on while watching the show Amy put on. "Tell him to meet you at The Sports Bar tomorrow night." Amy said. "We're gonna meet him there." She said with a devilish grin. "Ew, no." Bailey protested. "It's not like he'll know who we are." Amy reassured her. "Fine." Bailey said reluctantly and set up a date with him.

"Trust me, this is gonna be funny." Amy said. "I hope so, Amy..." Bailey said losing her good mood.

Bill was ecstatic when the woman he had been messaging on Tinder asked him on a date! Even if she did have funky feet, he could work past that. He stared at his reflection in the microwave door as his frozen meal cooked. He deflated some, would she even show up? He kept thinking about their conversation. Sure she was little mean but overall really cute and funny. And by god did he want to bust in her pants. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was refreshing since no one would match with him, save for a few desperate women his age. Those dates did not pan out well. He hoped this one would be different. The microwave dinged, pulling him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his dinner and hot potatoed it to his couch.

He turned on the game but couldn't concentrate on it. He kept waiting for a reply, but the woman wasn't on. Bill didn't want to stop talking to her. He sighed heavily and ate his meal by his lonesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill excitedly sat down his cooler full of beer in the alley. He was eager for his date and to tell his friends about the woman he had been talking to. He was smiling thinking about their wacky exchanges. He would even suck on those suspicious toes if it meant receiving an ounce of warmth. He hoped she was as excited as he was for their date. It made the day go quicker when he had something to look forward to.

"Hey Bill, you look chipper today." Hank said as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"I have a date tonight!" Bill blurt out, unable to contain his excitement.

"Oh? Good for you! Where'd y'all meet?" Hank asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"On Tinder, she matched with me! We stayed up all night talking!" Bill beamed.

"What's a Tinder?" Hank asked furrowing his brows.

"A dating app." Bill replied, taking a sip of beer.

"I heard of those. Be careful Bill. There's a lot of weird people on there." Hank warned.

"I know Hank, but Vanessa is different." Bill said with a smile.

"For your sake, I hope so." Hank said, taking another sip of beer.

Dale walked over and picked up a beer. "You should have seen the size of this rat I killed this morning! We battled for over an hour!" He said as he struggled to open his beer.

"That's nice, Dale." Bill said before opening it for him, much to his dismay.

"What're you so happy about, Bill?" Dale asked not bothering to thank him.

"I have a date tonight." He said.

"Is she blind?" Dale snickered.

"No!" Bill snapped defensively. "She quite beautiful actually." He said.

"Is she even real?" Dale asked.

"I think so..." Bill said, before taking another sip of his beer.

"Yup."

"Yep"

"I'm going to get ready for my date, see you guys tomorrow." Bill said as he took his leave.

"If you get murdered, can I have your car?" Asked Dale playfully.

Bill ignored him and stepped into his house. He took off his shoes and wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans. He hoped Vanessa liked him. She did say he was cute. That was a bit if a boost for him, especially from such a cute woman. He really needed that, his self esteem had been the lowest its ever have in the last few months.

He pulled out his phone and shot a quick message to her, confirming tonight's plans. She replied right away, assuring him that they were still on. "Yes!" He said, punching the air. He hopped in the shower and got cleaned up. He wondered if things would get heated between him and Vanessa later. He blushed.

Amy was excited to take their joke to a new height tonight. They had never been to a place where they sent their catfish. Seeing it in real time excited Amy. She couldn't wait to see his crushed expression. Bailey said it was too mean, but Bailey was a buzz kill sometimes. Amy promised Bailey that it would be funny, she knew Bailey would go along with whatever she wanted, just as she always had. Amy got off work and went to pick Amy up.

Bailey waited outside of Mega lo Mart for her ride. She was apprehensive about their plans for later. She liked messing with people but this didn't feel right and Bill wasn't too mean like the other guys they messed with. He actually laughed at some of her weird jokes. She felt a little bad for confirming tonight's plans knowing they were gonna tell him they had a flat tire or something and then ask him to meet another place just to stand him up there. She tried to get Amy to change her mind but she wouldn't budge. She sighed heavily, dreading later. It was just too far.

Amy pulled up in front of the store and waited for Bailey to get in. "Hey bitch, how was your day." Amy asked. Bailey gave her a confused look. "It was alright I guess. And yours?" She asked as she slumped down into the seat. "It was fine, I keep thinking about tonight!" Amy said excitedly. "Hey, what's got ya down?" Amy asked, glancing over at Bailey.

"I just don't feel right about later. He seems nice and not like a fuckboi. I don't wanna do it." Bailey said slamming her fist on her thigh. "Can you relax? You're being a total buzzkill. Where'd the Bailey I know go?" Amy asked, irritation evident in her voice. "Just think about it. He hasn't been shitty or weird like the other dudes we usually fuck with. He's nice and just wants a date or some shit." Bailey said, growing more anxious. "We're doing it and you're gonna have fun. You'll see." Amy said with a laugh, brightening back up. "I guess..." Bailey said, tempted to just call things off.

"Why don't we play a few matches of CoD or something? It's been a little while." Bailey suggested. Amy waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, seriously its gonna be fun. I'll even buy you a fancy drink." She said. "Hmmmmmmm, okay." Bailey said, knowing Amy wasn't going to budge.

Bill decided to keep it casual this time. He wore his usual pair of jeans with a grey under shirt and red flannel. He looked himself over in the dirty mirror and nodded. He felt marginally better about himself today. He splashed on some cologne to finish up.

He sat on his bed and wondered if he should stick a condom in his wallet. Wouldn't hurt to have one just in case. He pulled one from his nightstand and put it in his wallet. It had been awhile since he was laid. He craved to be touched, sexual or not. Sure desperate women threw themselves at him sometimes but they never went well or gave him the connection he needed. Bull hoped tonight was different.

He messaged Vanessa to let her know he was on the way and how excited he was. Bill was very nervous. Doubt filled him. She would probably find him repulsive. His shoulders sagged as he held back tears. Tonight would be different even if they remained friends. A small smile formed on his face. His excitement returning.

"We have to be there before he is!" Snapped Amy. "I'm going! I'm going." Bailey huffed. "You're taking all the fun out of it." Amy complained as she threw on a few bracelets. "You're the one snapping at me." Bailey said with a huff. "I don't get why you aren't excited. A few months ago you would have been." Any pressed, seething. "Anyone who isn't weirded out by my bug collection is OK in my book." Bailey yelled from her room. "Oh my God, you shared that with him?" Amy laughed. "How else was I going to sell my beetle milking occupation?" Bailey shouted, shaking her head. She spritzed on her favorite body mist and went to the living room.

Bailey checked her phone. "He said he's on the way." She shouted. "Shit, okay we gotta go now!" Amy said as she dragged Bailey out the door.

Bailey scowled the whole ride over. She thought about calling it off in secret but didn't want to deal with Amy's shit fit. She was tired and just wanted to stay home. "Bailey!" Amy sang. Bailey looked over "what?" She asked. "Aw, come on Ba Ba you're gonna have fun. Stop moping." Amy said in a sing song voice. "I'm not moping." Bailey said, looking back out the window. Watching the same trees, the same houses, the same landmarks fly by. "I just wanted to stay home and play CoD." She said.

"We'll play CoD later. This is a juicy one, why are you of all people being a pain about it?" Amy hissed. Bailey looked at her in surprise from the tone she used. "I have to work tomorrow, remember?" She said irritably. "Since when has that stopped you?" Amy demanded. "Just forget it, we're already out anyway." Bailey huffed. "That's better." Amy said, returning to her chipper mood. She pat Bailey's thigh.

The rest of the ride was tense. Amy prattled on about how to milk this possible lolcow. While Bailey stared out the window.

"We're here!" Amy sang and hopped out of the car. Bailey followed her inside where they got a table. Amy ordered Bailey a fruity drink and an appetizer. "I can order for myself you know." Bailey mumbled. "Of course you can my dear, but I know what you like." Amy said with a grin. Bailey sighed, Amy was bossier than usual.

"I think that's him!" Amy whispered while pointing discreetly. Bailey craned her neck, it was indeed their victim. Amy watched him get a table and immediately pull out his phone. "He's even uglier in person." She snickered. Bailey shrugged and checked her messages. Sure enough he just sent one. "Okay I'm here, where are you? I don't see you. It shows you're here." Bailey read the message aloud. "It seems we didn't account for the app telling our location." She said dully.

"Tell him that you got a flat tire." Amy said, watching him like a hawk. "Done." Bailey whispered. "He said he would come change it for me." Bailey relayed. "I'm gonna tell him nah I got it." Bailey said and sent the message. She turned around and saw his crestfallen look. "This is more sad than funny." She said. Amy laughed. "We are literally wasting everyone's time here. I'm bored and wanna go home." Bailey complained.

Their server Came by with baileys drink and appetizer. Bailey thanked her. "See, we can't leave now!" Amy said in a playful gotcha tone. Bailey took a sip of her drink and relished it. Amy grabbed the straw and tried a sip. "That's pretty good." Amy said.

Bailey, wanting to end the night already, messaged Bill that while she was trying to inflate the tire the hose slipped off and landed in her pussy, over inflating it instead and couldn't make it. "What did you send him?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh. "He's making a weird face." She added. Bailey showed Amy her phone, who promptly took it out of her hands and fired off a message telling him it was a joke and to hold on a little longer. "It was funny where I left it, why are you dragging this out?" Bailey asked, and then took several long sips of her drink. "I don't want it to end just like that." Amy huffed. Bailey rolled her eyes and finished her drink. "Whatever." She said and took one of Amy's nachos. "He wants to call you." Amy said. "Ok, tell him no." Bailey huffed. "I gave him a number from one of those fake number apps." Amy said with a victorious grin. "why would you do that? Quick put it on vibrate!" Bailey said in a slight panic.

It was too late. Her ringtone blared around the animated bar. He was relatively close by and looked up for a moment. Bailey snatched her phone out of Amy's hands and cancelled the call. He called again before she could put it on vibrate. He looked up in confusion. "Great he's looking over here." Amy said in a hushed panic. "Act normal, you shouldn't have given him a number!" Bailey said in an angry whisper. She kept trying to hush her phone but he kept calling which cancelled out what she was trying to do. "Oh my fucking god quit calling!" She growled under her breath. "Bailey, he's getting up." Amy said in alarm. "Let's just go into the bathroom." Bailey said and dragged Amy out of the booth as her phone blared again. "He's following us!" Amy whispered as they slipped into the bathroom.

Bailey checked her phone to see a message on Tinder. It was Bill asking if she actually made it there and didn't tell him. She quickly explained that she made it to a gas station and propelled herself like a balloon from there to the bar and to just hold out a little longer. He typed a simple 'Oh'. "What the fuck does 'Oh' mean?" Amy growled. "You got us into this, get us out of this!" Bailey demanded. "We still have to pay the bill." Amy said in frustration. "We could have had a nice night out if we didn't do this shit!" Bailey whispered angrily. "Bitching about right now isn't helping anything!" Amy shot back as she considered calling him back. She dialed back and he picked up instantly. "Vanessa? What's going on? Are you here yet?" Bill asked on the other side of the line. "I'm almost there, hang tight and get a drink or whatever." Amy said, not bothering to change her voice. "I thought you went to the bathroom. That wasn't you?" Billed asked, confused and a little annoyed. "No, why would you say that?" Amy asked, feigning confusion. "I called you a few times and these two girls just ran into the bathroom without picking up. One of them even sounds a little like you." He said. "Must be a coincidence." Amy said. " I'll be there soon, just go sit back down and wait for me." Amy added, about to hang up. Bailey face palmed hard. "Okay, wait, how did you know I wasn't sitting at a table?" He asked. "Was just a hunch. Bye!" She hung up the phone and shoved it into Bailey's hands. She shot Amy a look. "I'll go sit back down and pay the bill, I'll let you know when that's done. Then we are leaving." Bailey said before slipping out of the bathroom before Amy could protest. Amy fussed with her hair while she waited.

Bailey flagged down their server and politely asked for their bill. She nodded and went about her business. Bill decided to try calling Vanessa again, when he did, Bailey's phone went. "Oh for the love of fuck!" She muttered as she fumbled with her phone, forgetting she hadn't muted it yet. Bill got up and went over to Bailey's table. She locked eyes with him momentarily before burying her nose in her phone, finally putting the damn thing on mute. Bill stood there for a moment and decided to call again. He watched his number flash on her phone screen. "It's rude to stare, can I help you?" Bailey hissed. "You gonna get that?" Bill asked, barely keeping his compose, his lower lip quivering. "That's just my friend, I'll call them back later. Not that it's any of your business." She said as the waitress arrived with her bill. She thanked her and quickly put the the cash in the tray with a hefty tip.

Bailey dialed Amy as she pushed past Bill out of the booth and headed towards the exit. Amy came from the bathroom and linked arms with her just as she was going out the door. Bill stood there for a moment. He walked briskly towards the exit, sure the other woman sounded like Vanessa. Was this some sort of joke? The pair looked over their shoulders and picked up their pace. They parked around the corner. Bill knew he shouldn't follow these two but he wanted answers. He hoped he wasn't making a creepy fool of himself. He caught up to them and dialed the number again. He knew he was acting a fool but he couldn't stop himself. "Wait!" He called after them. "Leave us alone!" Amy shouted, practically hauling Bailey to their car. "Vanessa?" Bill asked, that definitely sounded like her. He called the number again but didn't hear a ringtone. He stopped a few feet away from them. He tried stammering out a profuse apology, and tried to explain the situation. Amy wasn't having any of it.

"You're Vanessa, aren't you?" Bill asked after a moment, a healthy six feet away. Bailey who was already in the car, trying to get Amy to get in and drive them away, called Bill. He stared at his phone. "Hello?" He asked, on the brink of tears, very confused and embarrassed. He knew the other one was the one who had the phone. "Just go back into the bar, have a drink, and go home. I'll venmo the cost of your bill later." Bailey said firmly and hanged up the phone before he could argue with her. She looked out of the window and watched the scene, itching to leave.

"Both of you have been playing a joke on me...Both of you are Vanessa. Why?" He asked dejectedly. "I don't know what you're talking about old man." Amy hissed, inching closer to the car. "Just get in!" Bailey shouted from inside. "I saw my number on your friend's phone. I-I don't understand. Why would you play such a cruel joke?" He asked as tears welled up. He took a step closer. Rejected and made a fool of again. He turned to leave. Amy pulled a small bat out of the car and ran up behind him and whacked him hard across the back of the head. Bill crumpled to the ground. Bailey tore out of the car. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She screeched, see him laying on the ground. "You killed him!" She said in a panic, holding her arms behind her head. "He's not dead, he's just unconscious." Amy said in shock. "What the hell is the matter with you!" Bailey demanded, freaking out. "He found out our little game." She tried to reason. "That just makes us assholes, that isn't illegal. This on the other hand is! Oh my fucking god. We need to call an ambulance!" Bailey said in a panic and pulled out her phone. Amy snatched it out of her hands and switched it off. "No, we'll go to jail dipshit!" Amy hissed.

Amy started dragging Bill's limp body towards the trunk. "Help me, he's fucking heavy." She demanded, straining herself. "Help you what?!" Bailey asked, throwing her hands up. "Help me get him in the trunk." Amy said through grit teeth. "No!" Bailey snapped. "Just shut up and do it, you're gonna draw more attention." Amy hissed. Bailey began to protest again. "Just fucking do it, Bailey!" Amy snarled. Bailey broke down and helped Amy drag him towards the trunk of the car. Amy dropped her end of him and went to open the trunk.

"Okay, on three, we lift and toss him in the trunk. 1,2,3!" She said and both of the strained to lift his heavy body. They struggled immensely but managed to roll him into their small trunk. They both took a breather. "Now what? What do we do when he wakes up?" Bailey asked, catching her breath. "We tied him up." She said, rummaging around for something they can use. "Tie him up with what his shoe laces?" Bailey asked sarcastically. "Precisely!" Amy said and got to work on taking them out of his shoes. She tied his ankles together with a dubious knot and then tied his hands behind his back very tightly with a good knot. Amy pulled his phone out of his front pocket and rolled him onto his stomach before slamming the trunk shut. She gestured for Bailey to get into the car.

"What are you doing with that?" Bailey asked as she put her seat belt on. "Sending a text. It was unlocked surprisingly. Hank was the last person he talked to. So I'm going to text him...Had a great time tonight. Going to be home late winky face." Amy said and then hit send. She immediately turned off the phone and pulled an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit in the console. She wiped off the entire phone well and wrapped it in a piece of gauze. "There's a lake we can throw this into on the way to my uncle's old summer house. We're gonna leave him there for a while." Amy said as she put the car in drive and took off.

"I can't believe this is happening! Why the fuck did you have to knock him out for? Cat fishing isn't illegal. What the fuck. We're going to be in deep shit now. I should had stayed home and played CoD while your psychotic ass went out alone!" Bailey shouted, tears pouring down her face. "Just shut up! Oh my fucking god!" Amy screeched. Bailey quieted down and laid her head against the window. "You didn't have to hurt him." She cried. "We could have just sent him some wacky pics and fucked around like that." She continued, sniffling. Amy huffed and drove very carefully. "Look, just think of it as prolonging the fun." Amy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh when we get your uncle's place, we're just gonna untie him and play checkers or something? I'm sure he'll be game for that!" Bailey snapped, crossing her arms. "Just bear with me. We'll figure it out." Amy said with a huff.

After about thirty minutes, Amy pulls over and gets out. She throws the phone as hard as she could into the lake. It landed with a loud splash. She got back into the car and pulled back onto the road. It would be another couple hours before they made it to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill groaned and kept his eyes shut. His head pounded. He couldn't feel his hands and his wrists hurt badly. He reluctantly cracked his eyes open, too his horror it was pitch black. He couldn't move, he was hanging by his wrists which were bound together. He couldn't reach the floor either. Terror flooded him. What happened? He wondered. Bill couldn't remember much. He remembered going on a date but it was all fuzzy. He whined quietly, tears streamed down his cheeks. Should he call out or stay quiet? How did he get here and where was here? He broke down sobbing. He just wanted to go home and eat some baked beans while watching the game. "Hello?" He called out timidly, his voice cracking. Dead silence met him.

"Is anyone there?" He called again, scared to get a response. He heard faint footsteps overhead. He began trembling as he sobbed. The footsteps grew closer and louder. "Please." He cried softly. A door flung open and he caught a glimpse of a silhouette but quickly shut his eyes as the light made his headache worse. "He's awake!" Screeched a familiar voice. He winced from the volume of it. The person flipped on the light, which momentarily blinded Bill. He blinked several times and squinted to see a woman standing in front of him.

Bailey walked down the stairs quietly, her eyes averted from Bill. She felt immense guilt. "C'mon Amy, let's just let him go." Bailey pleaded. "And what? Go to jail!" Amy hissed. "You should have thought about that before clocking him on the head!" Bailey hissed, stepping closer to the two of them. "You'll go to jail too! You're an accomplice. So it's in your best interest to keep him here." Amy snapped venomously. Bailey huffed. " We're only in this mess because of you." She muttered.

Bill watched as the two bickered. "Just let me go and I won't say anything." He cried softly. "Yeah fucking right. Do you think we're stupid?" Amy snarled at him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Amy, let him go!" Bailey begged. "No! I'm not going to go to jail and neither are you! Let's just have a little more fun with him before..." Amy trailed off as she rummaged around some of the boxes down there. "Before what, Amy?" Bailey asked with a sinking feeling. "I don't know." She said.

Bailey pulled her hair in distress. "I'm so sorry, Bill." She said to him before running back upstairs. He watched her leave before turning his gaze to the other woman, Amy. He was afraid she was going to hurt him. "I just want to go home, your friend is right." He pleaded, swallowing thickly. Amy whirled around and marched over to him. "You're not getting out of this, so just shut the fuck up." She snarled, glaring at him. "Don't you dare try anything, I'm not afraid to pop a cap in that fat ass of yours. And don't try to butter up Bailey either." Amy hissed acidly.

Bailey came down the stairs with a glass of water and some painkillers. "What's that for?" Amy snapped, eyeing her suspiciously. "Just some water and painkillers." She answered, walking up to Bill. "Can you just let him down?" She asked Amy. "Quit undermining me in front of him!" She whispered viciously. "And no, if he gets loose, he's gonna kill us or escape and then we get in trouble!" Amy added, dripping in rage. Bailey gave Bill a fearful glance. "He'll hurt us, Bailey." Amy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We should still treat him kindly. He didn't ask for any of this." Bailey said quietly. Amy rolled her eyes. "If he doesn't get food or water, he'll die." She said tearing up. "Oh my god, you are so dramatic. Just don't untie him and be careful." Amy huffed and moved away, glaring at him.

"I'm going to give you some water and painkillers. I imagine your head must be killing you." Bailey said softly, her hands shaking. Bill nodded, too afraid to anger the other one. Bailey awkwardly shoved the pills into his mouth and held the water to his lips. He gulped it down greedily, it spilled down his chest and chin. "Sorry, sorry." She muttered softly. She went to get a towel to dry him off. Amy rolled her eyes at this. Bailey came back and gently patted his chin and chest dry. "Okay, that's enough!" Amy snapped, snatching the towel out of Bailey's hands. "Are you going to wipe his ass too!" Amy snarled. Bailey stared at her wide eyed as tears spilled down her cheeks. She ran upstairs and into one of the guest rooms.

Bill blinked away tears as fear set into him. "Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, sobbing. "Shut the fuck up!" Amy snarled. He whimpered and averted his eyes. She paced back and forth muttering to herself. Bill let out a loud fart. Amy glared at him. She walked over and slapped his cheek hard. "You nasty piece of shit!" She snarled, her chest heaving. She slapped him again. He cried out. "Stop crying you sack of shit!" She screeched, punching him in the gut. He grunted, the wind knocked out of him.

Amy retrieved a two by four wooden plank from the neatly stacked junk. Bill eyed her fearfully, she swung at his legs, he lifted them up and she missed. "How dare you!" She screamed and went for his side. The board collided with his rib cage. He cried out, which fueled her anger. She swung again and again, leaving dark bruises when she was done. Bill sobbed, every inhale making it worse. "I've done nothing to you." He said in between sobs. "You're annoying ass ruined my joke!" Amy snarled, poised for another strike. Bill flinched away from her. "I'm sorry!" He whined. She struck him again before dropping the board and leaving the basement. She turned off the light, leaving him in the pitch black.

Amy found Bailey in one of the guest rooms, curled up in bed crying her eyes out. "Oh, Ba Ba." Amy cooed and sat beside her. "Get away from me!" She cried. "Shh." Amy said, stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be okay, Ba Ba." Amy tried to soothe her. "No it isn't! You ruined our lives!" Cried Bailey. "It's going to be okay, no one is going to find out. It'll turn into a cold case and we'll be fine. No one is going to find him." Amy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Bailey looked at her in alarm. "You're not going to kill him are you?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice. Amy looked away. "No!" She screamed. "I want no part of this!" She began to hyperventilate. "Everything is going to be fine. No one has been here in like five years, my uncle keeps the electric on just in case anyone wants to come here and here we are. "Won't he know with us using the power?" Bailey asked. "I let him know we we're gonna stay here a little while." Amy said with a smile. "Did...did you hurt him? I heard a lot of commotion down there." Bailey asked, afraid of her answer. "I roughed him up a little, that's all. Don't go down there for a while, I don't want you to get hurt." Amy said before pulling her into a crushing hug. "I love you, Ba Ba. Everything will be okay." Amy whispered into her ear. The hairs on the back of Bailey's neck raised up.

"This is wrong, Amy." Bailey whispered. "God, you're a buzzkill." Amy rolled her eyes and pulled away, wiping away the tears on Bailey's face. "I called your work and let them know you won't be coming back." Amy said nonchalantly. Ice ran down Bailey's spine. "Why would you do that?" She asked in exacerbation. "Since he disappeared, you were like the last person to talk to on the phone, they'll trace it back to you and you'll be suspect. So you're going to lie low and stay here for awhile." Amy said with a tight smile. Bailey stared at her in horror. "I rather turn myself in instead of delay the inevitable." She cried. "If you keep talking like that then I'll have no choice but to keep you tied up in the basement with that fat loser." Amy said coldly as she got to her feet. "You don't mean that!" She cried, recoiling from Amy. "If it means protecting you then I will!" Amy said with an odd warmth.

Bailey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "This isn't how I pictured our weekend, Amy. I want to go home and play CoD and forget this nightmare."

"Think of it as an extended vacation. I will have to keep working though, so no one gets too suspicious. I'll bring you some stuff from home and some food." Amy said with a smile. Bailey stared at her, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Have you lost your mind Amy?" She asked in disbelief, standing on the other side of the bed. "Have you? I'm trying to protect us! Quit fighting me!" She huffed and left the room.

Bailey stood there for some time, unsure of what to do. She really didn't want to go to jail but she couldn't let Amy kill him either. Tears spilled down her cheeks again. What was she to do? She was afraid of Amy right now. This seemed unlike her but at the same time so like her. She used to protect Bailey from a lot of bullies at school, they've been friends for as long as she could remember. She hadn't thought about Amy's violent outbursts too much until tonight. Amy always did protect her. She didn't want to betray her, but this was all wrong...

Bill hanged limply, his sides screamed from Amy's abuse. He was mad at himself for not fighting back, but what could he do from up there? Fear hammered in his chest, there wasn't anything he could do. He was at their mercy. The other woman, Bailey showed compassion for him, but he didn't think she would disobey they other. He whined, the dark was creeping him out. He had to pee and he was exhausted. "Hello?" He called out. Bill wasn't sure what to do. Would they batter him further if he got their attention. He wept bitterly.

Amy paced back and forth, wondering what she should do. She worried Bailey would go off and get them both in trouble. Couldn't she see that she was just trying to protect them? She wasn't going to dispose of Bill right away, but she worried Bailey's weird compassion would compel her to set him free, screwing them both over. She sighed. Amy knew she was going to have to take drastic measures to keep them both here. She knew she'd never hear the end of it if she outright killed him. A little torture and maybe one hit too far hopefully would look like an accident to Bailey. She would die if Amy hated her.

Amy made a list of things to pick up. She agonized over whether or not to leave Bailey there. She settled on leaving her there. Much to her regret the most secure place was the basement since there was only one entrance. Amy went down to the basement and rummaged through everything, making sure there wasn't anything that could be used as a weapon or any sharp objects. She asked Bailey to go take Bill a large cup of water and quickly slammed the door behind her and locked it. "Amy?" Bailey called out in alarm and tried to open the door. "I'll be back in a little while, I couldn't risk you running off and turning yourself in. This is for your own good. Sorry you're in there with the prisoner. Just don't talk to him and wait for me. Don't let him go, he will hurt you and possibly kill you. Be careful, I love you!" Amy said through the door before leaving. Bailey yanked on the doorknob to no avail. Tears leaked down her face.

She slowly made her way down the stairs in defeat. Too afraid to look Bill in the eyes, she ignored him and sat in the corner furthest away from him. "She stuck you down here too?" He asked after awhile, breaking the silence. Bailey nodded stiffly. "What're you going to do with me?" He asked quietly. "I wanted to let you go from the start." She cried softly. "You can let me go now." Bill said with a sliver of hope. "I'm scared to. She said you'd hurt me!" Bailey said in a hushed tone. Bill shook his head. "I won't hurt you, I just want to leave." He said, his voice cracking. Bailey wrestled with herself. She usually did what Amy told her to and it worked out well. Usually when she didn't listen, bad things happened to her. "Why wouldn't you hurt me? You have no reason to be kind or...you have every right to kill me and leave." She said after a few tense minutes passed. "If you let me go I won't hurt you, I promise." He said with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Bailey struggled, she didn't believe him. She cursed Amy for putting her in this position. "I'm sorry Bill." She said quietly. Bailey looked at him hanging there pathetically. She saw the rope biting into his wrists. Her stomach churned. She rummaged around in the junk boxes and didn't find anything useful to cut the ropes with. She did find a stool he could stand on. She dragged it over to him. "I couldn't find anything to get you down with, but you can stand on this to ease your wrists some." She said timidly. Bill balanced on the stool, relieved to get his weight off his wrists. It was just tall enough to give about an inch of slack, he couldn't rest his arms any, much to his dismay.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." He whined. "I-I can't help you there, I'm sorry." She cried. "I really don't want to go on myself." He pleaded. "I looked everywhere, there's nothing to get you down with and Amy is a god with knots." She explained, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "There's a bucket over there." He said, gesturing with his head. Bailey spotted it and sagged. "That doesn't solve your pants problem." She said, throwing her hands up. Bill felt his cheeks heat up. "C-could you help me. I'm really sorry..." He whined, his desperation apparent. Bailey slowly walked over to the bucket and reluctantly brought it over to Bill. "Please, you're going to have to do everything..." He said in embarrassment. She looked at him in horror. "I can't wait much longer." He whined.

Bailey took a deep breath and steeled herself. She nervously unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. She paused, afraid to go further. Bill whined in desperation again. Bailey unzip his pants with shaking hands and pulled them down a little. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to pull it out." He said, not daring to look at her. She let out a sob and reached into his boxers and pulled his member out, she held the bucket up to him. "Go." She said shakily. Bill let go with a groan. It came out like a fire hose. Bailey waited for him to be done. He finally finished up after around 40 seconds passed. She sat the bucket down and grit her teeth. He was still dripping. "Are you finished?" She asked with a strained voice. "Yes..." He said, his cheeks still blazing. Bailey was also blushing, this is the last thing she wanted to be doing. She quickly pulled his boxers and pants up and then did his pants and belt. Bill squirmed around trying to readjust himself. He wasn't going to ask her to do that for him.

Bailey went back to her corner and curled into a ball, sobbing. She had never seen or touched a man there before, sure it wasn't sexual, but she couldn't help but feel anger towards Amy for this. Bill felt bad for asking that of her, but he couldn't wait any longer and he doubted they would have ever let him go. He heard Bailey sobbing. "Thank you, I'm sorry you had to do that." He worked up the nerve to say. She nodded, her back still to him. "Could I have some more water please?" He asked, eyeing her large cup of water. She took a few gulps before getting up and going over to him. She sighed heavily and held the cup to his lips rather awkwardly. He drank around half the cup before he pulled away. This time she managed to not dump it on him. "Thanks, sweetheart." He said as he caught his breath. She recoiled from him and went back to her corner.

Bill hoped she would be his ticket out of there since she treated him like an actual person. She almost seemed like another one of Amy's victims. "Was all of it a joke?" He asked after a few tense moments. Bailey ignored him, trying to put the last ten minutes out of her mind. "Is playing with people's feelings fun to y'all?" Bill asked with a touch of bitterness. "You have worse things to worry about right now buddy." Bailey snapped tearfully. "I've been wondering this whole time and we obviously have a lot of it on our hands right now." He said, his fear replaced with anger. "I just wanted to say dumb jokes and talk about weird shit. Amy is the one who took it so far! I wanted her to call off the date. I wanted to stay home! I just wanted to play CoD! She's the one who wanted to dick you around and send you everywhere! It wasn't even funny!" Bailey shouted at him, her fists balled in her lap. "I don't know why she's doing what she is right now. I'm scared. I just want to go home." She added.

"I want to go home too!" He snapped, struggling against the ropes. Bailey looked at him fearfully. "Why'd you let her do it?" Bill asked, trying to pull his hands free, blood trickled down his forearms. "Amy always gets her way...you don't understand." Bailey said after a moment. "I begged her to let you go, but she said you'd hurt me and if I somehow survived that she would have to hurt me then..." Bailey bawled. Bill felt bad for her.

"The both of you played Vanessa?" He asked after a while. Bailey nodded. "I see now." He trailed off. "Which one of you kept talking about bugs and sending those weird pictures?" Bill asked, trying to get an understanding of who he's been talking to for weeks. "That was me..." Bailey said quietly, tense from the whole ordeal. "Did you also tell me that you wanted to shove ants in my urethra?" He asked, eyeing her. She snorted. "Ha, yeah." She cackled. " I wasn't being serious about it." She quickly added. Bill sighed in relief. "So that means, the other one, Amy? Sent the other more..." He trailed off. "Yeah...she got too serious about it and kinda killed the fun sometimes." Bailey admitted. "I liked most of your jokes." He said, watching her. "You're just trying to get to me like Amy said you would. I can't do anything for you, at least not right now anyway." Bailey said as she dried her eyes. "I meant it..." He said quietly. "I'm scared, Mr. Bill." Bailey said after a few moments, seeing this side of Amy always scared her, but this time she seemed unhinged. "Me too." Bill said, losing his nerve. They fell into a long silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Bailey wondered if Amy was ever going to return. It felt like hours had passed. She couldn't bear being locked down there much longer. Bill had gone back to trying to pull his hands free, only bloodying himself further. Bailey got up and tried the door again but it was still locked. She sighed and sat on the stairs glumly. "Can you help untie me?" Bill asked, breaking the silence. "I can't even tie my own shoes, let alone undo one of Amy's knots..." She replied with a long sigh. Bill grunted when he jerked the rope, hoping to snap it. He jumped off the stool and yelped in pain when the rope rubbed against his raw flesh. He grunted getting his footing on the stool again. He did this over and over again. Bailey watched in mute fear. Would he hurt her if he got down? She pounded on the door, screaming and crying for Amy to let her out.

A snapping sound followed by a loud thud caught Bailey's attention. She slowly turned her head and froze. He managed to snap the rope. Her heart leaped into her throat. She watched him groan and roll on the ground. She put her shaking hands up to her trembling lips. She cowered down when he got to his feet and made his way up to her. She shielded her head with her arms. Bill stepped passed her and tried the door. He tried using brute strength, but he was too tired and sore to keep it up. He took a seat beside Bailey and rested his head in his hands. She leaned away from him, afraid he was going to turn on her any moment, like Amy said he would. He wiped his bleeding wrists on his shirt.

Bill tentatively placed a comforting hand on her back. He pulled away when he felt her tense up. "Please don't hurt me." She begged, watching him from the corner of her eye. He put his hand back and stroked her back. "I'm not going to hurt you. With friends like Amy, who needs enemies?" He said, trying to reassure her. Bailey glared at him. "That's my best friend you're talking about there." She said defensively. "Would a best friend leave you locked in a basement alone with someone who she thinks is a dangerous man?" He asked, trying to reason with her. "Amy is all I have." She said after a few moments. Bill sighed and wrapped his arm around her. Bailey let him, afraid to provoke him.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can use to break down the door with." Bill said as he stood up and patted her head before going down the stairs. He rummaged around and found mostly useless junk. Even the wooden plank from earlier was gone. Hopelessness crept in. He picked up one of the shirts from the now disorganized pile of stuff. He ripped it into a few strips. Bill returned to Bailey's side and took a seat.

He tried to get the cloth to stay wrapped on his but he was struggling, he was having a hard time with how bad his hands ached. "Let me try." Bailey whispered, gently taking his hand and carefully wrapping the cloth around his wrist. She tucked the cloth in a way that it would stay put without too much movement. She reached over and did his other wrist. He was touched with the care she took in bandaging him up. Maybe she didn't have anything to do with it after all? "When she comes back, we should rush her and make a break for it." Bill said after a moment. He saw the fear in her eyes when he mentioned escape. "You don't go against, Amy." She warned fearfully. "My life is over." She cried, her head in her hands.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked. "I'm going to prison, dude! My life is over because of this!" She answered between sobs. Bill inhaled sharply. Would she turn on him to save herself? "I wish I was strong enough to leave this fucking town after I graduated." Bailey said bitterly, she shook her head. "Arlen isn't so bad." Bill said after a while. Bailey shook her head, quietly seething. She wanted to just spill her guts to him and complain about their current predicament but she refrained and simmered. "She's going to be furious when she gets back..." She said with a heavy sigh. "I think she means to kill you, so when she comes in I'll lure her down and you just run. I feel bad that you're even in this mess because of me." Bailey said, pressing the heels of her hands into her hands. "What about you?" He asked. "Don't worry about me. You have no reason to. Just run and don't look back." She said grimly. Bailey had a feeling Amy would punish her for this. She wondered how far she'd go this time.

Bill sat there thinking about what she had said. He struggled with the idea of just leaving her. She had shown her humanity and tried to reason with the other one. He didn't want to stick around either. "You don't have to stay here." He said quietly, anxious for Amy's return. "I'll turn myself in if Amy doesn't keep me here." She said, frustration evident in her voice. "For what? You don't seem to be part of this like I first thought." He said, looking over at her. She shrugged. "I don't know...isn't that what will happen? I'm an accomplice..." She said angrily. "You seem like a victim here too. Does she hurt you?" He asked. "uhhh..."She shrugged. Faint footsteps could be heard overhead. "Shit, she's back. Get ready, and I mean, just book it, Amy is hella fast." Bailey with a resoluteness. She steeled herself.

"Amy!" She called angrily, pounding on the door. "Be there in a minute Ba Ba." She heard faintly from the door. Bailey balled her fists, she never defied Amy like this before, she could barely hear over her pounding heart. Bill waited with baited breath. He wasn't sure how things were going to go, his palms were sweating, well he was just sweaty.

Amy unlocked the door and opened it up. Bailey pushed her out of the doorway and pulled her towards the kitchen before she could shut the door. "Bailey, what the fuck!" Amy screeched. "Why the hell did you lock me down there? What the hell is wrong with you!" Bailey said her eyes welling up, she was waiting for Bill to make a break for it. "GO GODDAMMIT!" She screamed, grabbing one of Amy's wrists. Bill ran up the stairs and looked around for a door. Amy gave Bailey a dark look and tried to wrench out of her grasp. "Bailey, you're going to regret this." She hissed venomously, pulling a stun gun out of her pocket. Bailey's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" She cried, losing her resolve. Amy used it on her, incapacitating her enough to go after Bill. She heard Bill throw open the back door and raced after him.

Bill glanced behind himself and saw Amy gaining on him. Bailey wasn't kidding. He stumbled and ate dirt. Bill scrambled back onto his feet and kept running down the long driveway. Amy was closing the gap. He screamed as he could hear her right behind him. Then his whole body seized up and he hit the ground hard. Amy looked down at him smugly. He began crawling away from her when he recovered from the shock. She stomped on his back, causing him to fall on his face. She shocked him again. "Don't think you're going to get away so easily." She snarled, watching him writhe. "Amy!" Bailey yelled as she caught up. Amy pulled out her revolver and pointed it at Bill. "It was fun while it lasted." She said, about to pull the trigger. "Stop! Don't do this!" Bailey begged, still winded.

"This is for your own good, Bailey." She snarled. "Please." Bill begged as he crawled away. "Stay put!" She barked. "You're so god damn naive, Bailey. You should be ashamed of yourself for betraying your best friend. Now because of you, he has to die." Amy said coldly. Bailey began sobbing. "Jesus you're such a cry baby." Amy said, trying to work up the nerve to pull the trigger. "I'll never forgive you for this!" Bailey cried, glaring at her. Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want this fat piece of shit alive so badly. What's two destroyed lives to one? A stranger no less." Amy snapped with a haughty laugh. "I see what kind of friend you are, Bailey. You stab me in the back the first chance you get when I'm trying to protect us." She spat acidly. "No..." Bailey sobbed, her heart shattering. "I didn't betray you..." She sobbed, holding her hands out to Amy. "Just let him go." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Amy brushed her aside. "What makes him so special, Bailey?" Amy demanded as she kicked his stomach. He cried out curled up. Bailey stepped in front of the gun and stood there. "Bailey, get the fuck out of the way!" Amy snarled as she shoved her aside. Bailey lost her footing and fell down. Bill took the distraction and got back to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy snapped, as Bill made another break for it. "You keep going and I'll put a bullet in her head!" She shouted after him. "How much is a stranger's life worth to you fat ass?" She asked angrily. Bill slowed to a stop, too afraid to turn around. "Face us you coward!" Amy commanded. He slowly turned, his hands held up. He saw Bailey on the ground with Amy pointing the gun at her head. Bailey shook her head and gestured for him to just go. "That's right, her life or yours? How selfish are you?" Amy asked, a sick grin on her face. "Get back over here!" She snarled. Bill swallowed thickly and took a few steps towards them. "Keep coming, I'm not a patient woman!" Amy yelled. Bill felt like he was going to his doom. Every instinct told him to run, but he couldn't bear the thought of her killing Bailey. "Hurry up!" She snapped. Bill picked up his pace, terror flooding him. He could take her if she didn't have that damn gun.

"Get up, traitor." She snarled, kicking dirt onto Bailey. Bailey sobbed and slowly got to her feet. She failed, just like she failed at everything else. "Back to the house! Traitor in front, you a few feet behind her. I won't hesitate to shoot either one of you now." Amy commanded, gesturing for them to move with the gun. All three of them walked back to the house.

Once inside, she line Bailey up on the wall and had Bill go back into the basement. She pistol whipped him as he made his way down the stairs. He lost consciousness and tumbled down the stairs. Amy turned her attention to Bailey. She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards herself. "After all I've done for you." Amy spat in her face. "You always did care about things as pathetic as yourself." Amy said in a mocking tone. Bailey just cried. "So here's what we're going to do. "You're going to care for him and we'll see how long you want to keep it up before you beg me to free you of your new burden." Amy said icily. Bailey stared at her in terror. "It's such a slap in the face for you to look at me like that." Amy snarled and slapped her. Bailey held her stinging cheek and whined.

"I have something for you, Bailey." Amy said with a sickly sweet grin. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to his but here we are my little Judas." Amy said mockingly as she rummaged around in the grocery bags. She pulled out a box and showed it to her. Bailey's eyes widened. "Those are for dogs though!" She managed to say. Amy opened the box and got to work setting it up. Bailey was frozen in place as she watched Amy, the gun still in her hand, making it take longer. "Please don't put that on me, Amy. I'm sorry!" She cried. "Too late for that, traitor." Amy said preoccupied.

A good ten minutes passed until Amy was done. "You can set a perimeter up with this, pretty cool huh?" She said with a nasty smirk. "Now you can take care of your big burden while I'm not here." She said coldly. "Get over here, and turn around." Amy said irritably. Bailey stared at her. Amy bared her teeth and forcibly spun her around. She put the thick collar on snugly and locked it with a thick heart shaped padlock. "This thing can take down a big ass dog, so don't try test your boundaries. Even after all this I still care about you. You never deserved me." Amy said viciously. "When you're ready to go back to the real world, I'll put him down and life can go back to normal. You'll be begging me to after a week alone with him." She said with a lighter tone. "Now go to the guest room by the bathroom and stay there until I call for you." Amy said, giving her a push. Bailey did as told, walking slowly back to the guest room.

Amy rummaged through the one of the overnight bags she brought and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, some tape and rope. She threw those things down the stairs and grabbed a chair. She hauled it down to the basement and sat it beside Bill's unconscious body. Amy checked his pulse to see if he survived falling down the stairs. To her dismay he was alive. Amy struggled to get him into the chair. Once he was in it she got to work taping his arms down to the the chair, putting several tight layers of tape. She did the same with his legs and torso. He was going no where. She then tied him down with rope for extra measure. She decided against the handcuffs and took them back up the stairs with her.

Amy set up the parameter for Bailey's shock collar. She couldn't get closer than a foot to the two windows she could get to. The only places she could go to were the bathroom, kitchen, guest room and basement. Amy put red tape on the floor where and walls where Bailey couldn't pass. She took out all the silverware and cookware that could be used as weapons and put them in a trash bag. She went around the space Bailey could be in and took out anything with cords or any sharp objects. She placed the bag into the other guestroom on the other side of the house. She pulled out another shock collar, prepared it and went back into the basement. Amy put it on him and put the settings to the max.

These two weren't leaving this house. She went back up the stairs and got to work putting external locks on the doors and boarded up some of the windows. Taking a few hours to do all this. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and poured herself a glass of water when she finished up. She made herself and Bailey a sandwich.

Amy took the sandwiches to Bailey's room. She sat on the bed next to her. Bailey looked up at her with puffy bloodshot eyes. "Eat, you haven't had anything since Friday night." Amy said before taking a bite of her sandwich. Bailey took the sandwich with shaking hands. "I'm going to lay down some rules, for you. You don't go passed that red tape, don't even get close to it. If you do, it'll put you on your ass and if you end up falling passed the tape god be with you then." She said and took a sip of water. "There's plenty of sandwich stuff for you but you'll have to ration it with your...pet if you want it to eat. It's tied up down in the basement where it belongs. Don't untie it, I won't be around to help you when he decides to take revenge on you. He might even rape you with me gone. You saw how desperate it was." Amy warned darkly before taking another bite of her sandwich. Bailey stared at her in shock. "So if you just leave it alone and stay up here then you will be fine. I brought you some stuff from home. The washer and dryer are available to you, but don't push it, like I said don't get too close to the tape." Amy finished her sandwich as the two sat in tense silence. "You won't be able to get the collar off without really really hurting yourself. One last thing, if you don't tend to it, then it dies. So choose carefully what you want to risk. He was only being nice to you to escape. Now you will be the only one between it and freedom. Keep that in mind, no matter what lies it utters to you." Amy said, pushing the untouched sandwich towards Bailey.

"I'll be back Saturday." She said getting up. Bailey got up to, moving towards her. "I still love you, Ba Ba, even if you stabbed me in the back." Amy said and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed her forehead before turning and leaving. "Wait! Don't leave me here!" Bailey said brokenly. "I have to go so I can get home and be in bed at a reasonable hour. I'm also going to report you missing and dump your phone too. This is for our own good." She said giving Bailey an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. Bailey just stared at her in disbelief. Amy left the room. She locked the front door from the outside and drove off.

Bailey stared out the door, at a loss.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey flopped onto the bed sobbing. What was she to do now? She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Amy's words stung her, playing over and over in her head. Bailey had no way of contacting Amy either, scaring her further. She hoped Amy would be back soon and apologize. She wasn't pathetic...was she? Bailey picked the sandwich apart as she cried about the situation. Did Amy really think those things about her? Bailey wish she apologized before she left. Instead she said nothing like the useless worm she was. She gave in and took a small bite of the sandwich, not having much of an appetite. She remembered that Amy said she still loved her. Relief washed over her. She really didn't deserve her, she thought miserably. Bailey was torn, she knew Amy wanted to get rid of Bill but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him, she kind of liked him.

She was too afraid to go down and check on him. Who would protect her with Amy gone? Would he really hurt her the ways Amy suggested? She was beginning to regret her actions. Bailey fingered the collar on her neck. The two prongs, digging uncomfortably into her neck. Knowing Amy, this was no bluff. A new wave of tears stained her cheeks. Her burden. This must be Amy's punishment. It would be easier to untie him and let him take care of himself...but she didn't trust him to not take his anger out on her. She wouldn't be able to escape him. Amy must have been banking on her fears, she could just leave him down there and forget about him. That would certainly please Amy. It would be six days before she said she'd return.

The sun was beginning to set, much to her dismay. She hated being alone at night. Bailey couldn't remember a time after meeting Amy when she was left alone at night. She felt trapped there. She just wanted to be by Amy's side, even if she was being really mean the past weekend. Bailey wished she had just stayed home Friday night. Surely someone would start looking for them? Amy said she chose the lake a few hours back home to throw them off and that's why she had to keep working. She also told Bailey that she would accuse him of taking her once he realized that she was a catfish. Bailey wondered if that would really work. Did she want it to work? For the first time, she doubted Amy.

She watched the light fade from between the boards on the window. Soon she would be in complete darkness since Amy took out the lights. Amy knew Bailey was terrified of the dark. She was hurt Amy would do such a thing to her. Bailey picked at the sandwich.

She got up and ran to the fridge and put the sandwich in there. Bailey raced back to her bed and dove under the covers. Hoping to wake up when the sun was out. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Without Amy, who would warn away the monsters? Bailey cried quietly, trying not to make too much noise. A few hours went by before she finally fell asleep.

Bill stirred awake in the pitch black. His head pounded. The dark unnerved him. He tried to move and discovered to his horror that he was stuck very well to a chair. He couldn't move his limbs at all. He whimpered and considered calling out again. He only remembered taking a tumble down the stairs, which explained why his body felt bruised up. He hoped Bailey was okay. Bill hoped he made the right choice. He sighed heavily, hoping Hank reported him missing or something. He frowned, really had to go to the bathroom again and he was rather hungry.

Bill couldn't tell how much time had passed, it felt like he had been stuck down in the dark forever. He began to cry again. Would he die down here? He was so uncomfortable, he wanted to get up and stretch. Was anyone even there? He swallowed thickly, something was uncomfortably tight around his neck. He openly bawled, wishing he'd never downloaded that stupid app.

He rocked the chair from side to side almost tipping over. Bill sighed, he wasn't breaking out of the chair anytime soon. He wished there was a nightlight or just some light source. He hoped Bailey would try to help him escape again.

Bailey pulled the covers over her head tighter. She shook and cried silently. She was too afraid to leave her spot to investigate. Not like she would be able to see whatever made that sound anyway. Why did Amy have to take the lights? She wondered in terror. Bailey kept her breath steady and inaudible. She didn't want the monsters to find her there. They felt so close and real when Amy wasn't there to protect her. She missed Amy terribly even if she was being unnecessarily cruel. Bailey wondered what she had to do to get back into her good graces. She was her one and only friend after all. Amy was the only one who didn't think her love of insects wasn't weird or gross. She wondered if Amy was thinking about her right now like she was thinking of her.

Bailey wondered what Amy did with Bill after his failed escape earlier. She hoped he was okay. It was too dark for her to do anything. With Amy being gone, she was afraid to go near him, but with her being gone she could just release him. Then when Amy came back things could maybe go back to normal as they laid low together? She wished she didn't speak up, but she couldn't have blood on her hands like Amy. She couldn't live like that. She wondered how Amy was so strong, if only she could borrow an ounce of her strength and courage. Bailey hated how vulnerable and weak she was, she never stood up for herself, Amy did that for her. Without Amy she would be nothing. Even her own parents were disappointed in her, but not Amy.

Flashes of the horror games they had played came to mind. She hoped she was well hidden here. The musty sheets hopefully hid her scent. She heard more noises come from outside of her room. She wanted to tell the noises to go away, but she remained mute. Bailey wanted to just call Amy, but her phone was who knows where now. She was truly alone. Bailey tried to ignore the strange noises coming from the house.

Hours passed before the sun rose. Bailey slept on and off. She peeked from out under the covers and sighed in relief when she saw the sun streaming through the boards. It was still much too dark for her comfort. Why would Amy deprive her of light, she despaired. Bailey threw the covers off of herself and padded to the bathroom. Thankfully there was a skylight in there so it was well lit.

She crept into the kitchen, afraid to make any kind of presence. There was also a skylight in there but it was covered in a thick layer of grime so it wasn't as well lit and cast the kitchen and living room in a creepy dim light. She made a sandwich as quickly and quietly as possible and sneaked into the bathroom to eat it. She ate her sandwich quickly, she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Amy's words came back to her. She would have to share a limited amount of food with him. Bailey was too scared to even check on him after what Amy said before leaving. He would certainly die if she didn't.

Bailey wrestled with herself. Amy wasn't kidding when she called Bill her burden. Should she untie him or keep him in the basement. Would he just leave peacefully? Then she would be all alone in this dark creepy house. Maybe Amy was still there and was just punishing her. "Amy?" Bailey called timidly. No response. She really was gone...

She sighed heavily. She didn't want to spend a week with a corpse, but there was no way she could carry him up the stairs. Bailey shook her head, she would just untie him and let him go... More of Amy's words echoed in her head making her afraid to go near him. Would he have his way with her and then leave as a form of revenge? Tears streamed down her face. Amy always said how men were dangerous and ran off any that were interested in her. Amy herself had a few boyfriends over the years.

Bailey peeked out of the bathroom and saw the coast was clear. She padded to the basement door way and opened it with shaking hands. It was pitch black down below. A slight movement close to the base of the stairs caught her eyes, she screamed and slammed the door shut. "Hello?" Bill called out from down in the basement. "Go away!" Bailey yelled and ran back into the well lit bathroom.

She stayed there for a few minutes trying to calm down. Bailey hugged herself, she would have to go down there sooner or later. Working up a little courage, she went back to the basement and peeked through the cracked door. "Hello?" She whispered. "Hello?" She called again, a little louder this time. "Hello?" Bill answered back. Bailey stopped herself from slamming the door again. "Is that you down there?" She asked shakily. "I think so." Bill said. Bailey whimpered, she opened the door fully and took a timid step down. "Are you okay down there?" She asked quietly.

"Not really." Bill said with a groan. "Oh." She said quietly. "Do you want me to come down there...in the very dark...and scary basement...?" She asked a moment later. "Yes, please." Bill said, nervous she was going to let him rot down there. She began crying as she slowly descended the stairs. Bailey made it to the base, nearly hyperventilating. "I can't do this!" She shouted, about to bolt back up the stairs. "There's nothing down here but me!" Bill said, trying to calm her. "Are you sure?" She asked, hugging the wall. "I'm positive." He said in a more confident voice.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Bailey asked as she inched closer. "Not unless you try to hurt me." He said, watching her move painfully slow. "She said you'd...you'd r-word me if you got free." Bailey said and took a few large steps back. It took Bill a moment to figure out what she meant, his stomach churned. "I would never!" He said shock. "Amy said you'd do that and kill me for making you fail in your escape..." Bailey cried, afraid to get any closer. "We'll escape together, Bailey. Come here, it's safe down here." He said in a softer voice. "You can escape, Amy made it to where I have to stay here." Bailey said as she inched closer again.

She finally made it to Bill, by the way it smelled, it was evident he messed his pants. Bailey's heart dropped. "You poor thing." She said softly. She couldn't see anything down there, she felt around him, feeling up his arms. "Oh no...I don't think I can get those ropes untied...I'm not any good with these kinds of things..." She said in defeat. "It won't hurt to try." Bill said, wanting to be out of the basement. Bailey blindly felt around the knot, to her surprise it was like the ones Amy used when she tied her shoes. "You may be in luck, Mr. Bill." Bailey said quietly, trying to ignore that she was in the pitch black.

It took a little while for her to undo one of the knots. "It seems Amy was confident with the tape. She must have done this to deter me." She said quietly. Bailey jumped back when she stepped in a cold wet puddle. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and steeled herself to go back to what she was doing. She got the other knot done and set the rope aside. She started with an arm. She felt around for the beginning of the tape using her nails. "She really taped you down good, it goes all the way your forearm..." She commented. Bill was too embarrassed to talk. He knew she stepped in his piss puddle. "Are you scared of the dark, Mr. Bill?" She asked shyly. "A little." He said nervously. "I'm absolutely terrified right now. It's why Amy took all the lights with her." Bailey said, choking back a sob. "You mean she isn't here right now?" Bill asked, perking up. Bailey wasn't sure if she should answer that. Would he hurt her now if he knew she was defenseless? "Are we alone?" He asked again. Bailey backed away from him. "Where are you going?" Bill asked in alarm. "I uh..." She stuttered. She placed a hand over her hammering heart. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded, going back to searching for the end of the tape.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bailey." Bill said in a soft tone. He wanted to comfort her, he would probably be dead if it weren't for her. "Found it!" Bailey said and began to peel the tape back. She unwound a few layers up and down his arm before it got to his skin. She began to peel it back carefully, struggling from how stuck on it was. Bill whined and squirmed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bailey said quietly, peeling slower and keep close to his skin. "Just rip it off like a band aid!" Bill said with a raised voice. Bailey shrank back from him, startled. She went back to him and grabbed the tape, she yanked, ripping a good six inches away. Bill cried out. Bailey rubbed the skin there trying to soothe it. "Do you still want me to rip it off like that, Mr. Bill?" She asked timidly, her hand resting on his forearm. He appreciated her gentleness. "Yes." He said, bracing himself. Bailey frowned, she didn't like causing anyone pain. She ripped it away again, rubbing the spots she liberated from the tape.

With one of his arms free she backed away from him. "Could you help me with my other arm?" He asked. Bailey padded to his other side, grimacing when she stepped in another puddle. She repeated the process, ripping the tape and soothing the freshly liberated skin. Bill went to lean down to do his legs when he realized his torso was taped up as well. "She taped up my chest too, I can't really do it on my own." Bill said in alarm. Bailey sighed and raked across the back of the chair looking for the start of the tape. After a few minutes she realized she'd have to check his chest for it as his upper arms were pinned to his sides.

Bailey held on to the back of the chair for support and leaned over. She raked her fingernails over the taped area, looking for the damn start of it. After a couple of minutes she finally found it. She quickly unwrapped him, it going much faster since the tape wasn't on skin. Bill immediately went to work on freeing his legs.

Bailey bolted up the stairs, she shut the door, her chest heaving. She had cold feet, Amy's words haunting her. She was such a stupid girl for not listening, she admonished herself. "Bailey!" Bill shouted, still in the basement. "What if Amy was right about you?" She cried, her back against the door. She was defenseless with a strange man Amy had kept prisoner.

A few minutes later Bill made his way up the stairs. He just wanted to escape and get out of his soiled clothes. It was held shut by something on the other side. "Bailey, please let me out." He asked softly, his face pressed to the door. "But Amy said-" She went to say when Bill cut her off, "She's filled your head with poison. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, veiling his frustration. "Why would she do that?" Bailey asked innocently. Bill rammed the door open with his shoulder. He wasn't going to risk being locked in there again. Bailey screamed as she was thrown away from the door slamming open.

She cowered away from Bill. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along towards the door. She dug her heels in. "You can't take me across the line, the collar will shock the heck out of me and won't turn off!" She screeched, trying to pull out of Bill's iron grasp. "What are you talking about?" He asked, pulling her along. "You have one too! We can't go near the red tape! Or the collars will kill us or something!" She cried, trying in vain to stop him. Bill thought it might be one Amy's tricks and stepped on the red tape before seizing up and falling back atop of Bailey. She screamed, stuck underneath the heavy stinking man. She shook him, trying rouse him. He was out cold. She screamed, she was stuck under a corpse, she panicked.

Bailey struggled to pull herself out. She was stuck, for her size she was incredibly weak. Amy would never let her do anything to strengthen herself or workout. "Wake up!" She sobbed, shaking his shoulder. He stirred, still disorientated. Bailey was relieved he wasn't dead. "Just take your time." She sighed miserably. Bill rolled off of her and laid there. "What hit me?" Bill groaned. "The collar. I tried to tell you. At least I broke your fall..." She muttered.

Bailey got to her feet and found the duffel bag Amy brought for her. She pulled a hoodie out of it and placed it under Bill's head before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower. She locked the door behind her.

Bill laid there, his chest ached. What the hell did Amy put on them? He tugged at the thick collar on his neck. They were kept there like animals. He was grateful for the hoodie she put there. For someone so timid she was very caring. He wondered how such a sweet girl got mixed up with such a psycho. Bill heard the shower turn on. Oh god how he needed one. He hadn't shat himself since he was he was a kid. His cheeks heated up. Poor Bailey definitely got his waste on her. She was a real trooper.

He looked around for something that could cut the collars off of them. He looked in all the drawers in the kitchen and the cabinets, nothing. Amy cleaned everything out. A hopeless sigh escaped his lips. They were stuck there, at her mercy. He hoped Hank would report him missing and hopefully they could be rescued.

Bailey emerged from the bathroom in a fresh outfit, drying her hair. "Shower is open when you feel like it." She said awkwardly. Bill headed towards the bathroom. "Uh, the washer and dryer are over there. I'd do it, but it's much too dark over there." She said before slipping into her room. "What am I going to change into though?" He asked quietly. With a sigh he went into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower, relishing the cool water. He noticed his arm hair was very patchy now to his dismay.

Bailey rummaged around in her bag for some pajama pants. "Oh good." She said aloud. Amy had packed her really baggy Hello Kitty pajama pants. They looked like they might fit Bill. He would certainly fill them out more than she did. She dug around more in the bag and found her old gameboy. Amy wasn't so cruel, thought Bailey as she switched it on. She smiled for the first time in days. Now she wouldn't be stuck in total darkness, even if the backlight was very shitty.

Bill wrapped the towel around himself, it barely covered him. He held it as tight as he could and picked up his soiled clothes. Finding the washer was easy, figuring out the settings in the dark was the hard part. "Bailey?" He called for her. She poked her head out of the room. "Where are you?" She asked. "By the washer, I can't see the settings." Bill sighed. Bailey padded over to him, her gameboy in hand. She shown it on the control panel, the charm clacking on the back of the handheld. He did what he needed to and started it up. "Thank you." He said awkwardly. "Oh! I think I have something you can wear!" She said excitedly and dragged him to her room. She handed him the pants. "These will hopefully fit." She said with a smile.

Bill nodded and went to the bathroom to put them on. To his surprise they did fit, a little snugly. He came out of the bathroom and stood in the door way. Bailey looked up from her gameboy and let her eyes adjust. She laughed when she saw him in her pants. "I feel silly." He said with a blush. "You're fine, Mr. Bill." She giggled. "Let me see your collar." He said after a moment. Bailey walked over to him and turned around. He frowned when he saw the padlock. His also had a padlock. They were stuck there...

"This feels almost like a sleep over!" Bailey laughed, nose glued back to her gameboy. "A fucked up sleep over." Bill said with sigh. Bailey gave him a what can you do look and shrugged. "I'm really sorry." She said. "There's food in the fridge, you must be starving." She added. His stomach growled on cue. "Do you want one?" He asked awkwardly. "No, I'm fine, thank you." She hummed.

Bill looked in the fridge and noted that they could only have sandwiches. He made himself a thick one and practically inhaled it on his way back to Bailey. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Sure." She said, making room for him. "What now?" He asked sullenly. "We wait for Amy to come back and bring us more food. I think she plans on keeping us here for awhile." Bailey said, preoccupied with her game. "Why? This doesn't make any sense." He said, laying back. Bailey scooted to the very edge of the bed to keep some distance between them. "I dunno, it's Amy. She always said she was the one with the brains so..." Bailey shrugged.

"She may have the brains, but you obviously have the heart." Bill mumbled. "I hope you don't hate me. I tried to get her to listen. She said you would hurt me as revenge...you wouldn't would you?" She asked, tears welling up. Bill stared at her for a moment. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bailey. I promise." He said softly. "I trust you, Mr. Bill." She said cautiously. "You can just call me Bill." He said. He stared at the ceiling, he hated the notion they he would have to stay here indefinitely.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours had passed in silence, each in their own thoughts. Bailey set her gameboy down with a sigh. The battery was already low and Amy didn't pack the charger. "We have another five days ahead of us...I'm already so bored" Bailey whined. Bill gave her a look. "At least you have the luxury to just be bored." He muttered. Bailey sighed, she held her tongue, she didn't want to tell him that he was her burden. She wasn't sure if she regretted saving his life from Amy. She definitely felt bad for him. He could have kept running, but he...came back for her. Bailey looked over at him, he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. She noticed all the dark bruises covering his chest and sides.

Bailey reached over with a shaking hand and brushed her fingertips lightly over a particularly deep bruise. Bill flinched away. "What are you doing?" He demanded. She recoiled and turned away. "Sorry." She whispered shyly, her cheeks hot. Bill grunted. Bailey recovered from her embarrassment and faced him, sitting cross legged. She trailed her fingers lightly down his side. "Does it hurt?" She asked quietly. Bill scooted away some, hoping she'd take the hint. "Yes." He said after a tense moment.

The bed creaked when Bailey got up. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a bottle of Advil. She dumped out the correct dosage into her hand and walked over to his side. "Here." She said, holding her hand out to him. Bill held out his upturned palm. Bailey set the two gel capsules into his palm and then gently curled his fingers closed over them. She gently held his closed fist in both of her hands for a moment before turning and leaving. Bill wasn't sure what to think about the unnecessary contact. In different circumstances it would be nice. He opened his hand and saw she put two pills there. She returned with a cup of water and handed it to him. "What is it?" He asked. "Some painkillers. They should help some." She said softly. "Oh, thank you." He said before taking them. He set the cup on the nightstand beside him.

He felt Bailey staring holes through him. "What happened to you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're dear friend Amy beat the hell out of me." He spat. "Oh." She said quietly, averting her gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said in despair. Bill's expression softened. Her innocence made it hard to be angry with her which frustrated him further. Here he was, laying half naked in tight women's pajama pants, next to a stranger. Who had seen him at basically his worst and still handled him with care. She kept looking at him with a mix of guilt and pity and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Bill reached over and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She let him and leaned into his touch, surprising him some. "I think your clothes are dry, Mr. Bill." She said quietly. He pulled away and left the room. Bailey stared after him, already missing his warmth. She'd never been by herself, Amy was always right be her side. All she had was Bill for the next five days. She was very conflicted with her feelings.

Bill retrieved this clothes and put them on in the bathroom, he was relieved to be back in his own clothes again. Bill took Bailey's pants back to her and tossed them on the floor beside the bed. "I guess that's as good of a place as any..." She said with a long sigh. Bill didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to just wait around for Amy to come back, but there wasn't anything they could do but wait. The tightness of the collar added to his desperation. He wondered why Bailey was wearing one as well.

"Why did she put a collar on you?" Bill asked, his frustration evident. "To keep me here." Bailey said sadly. "Why would she keep you here, with me?" He asked. "She...uh...said that you're my uh bur- responsibility. And this is also my punishment for begging her not to kill you. I just couldn't let her. You haven't done anything to us. I don't know why she's doing this..." Bailey said, wringing her hands. "Did she put you in charge or something?" Bill asked warily, searching her face. "Not exactly. She basically told me to let you rot down there so you don't r-word me or kill me... I really took a chance letting you out of that basement." Bailey said nervously. "I really shouldn't have defied her like that. She's going to punish me more now." She said, tears streaming down her face again.

"Why would she punish you? Aren't you her friend?" Bill asked, wondering what kind of fucked up friendship this was. "Because I didn't listen to her and of course we're friends. She's all I have." Bailey said, noticing the light in the room was dimming even more. "That doesn't sound much like a friend to me." Bill said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "She's protects me. Without her...I'm nothing...I'm worthless. She's the only person on this green Earth that loves me, Mr. Bill." She said sobbing into her hands. "What about your family?" Bill asked, not liking what he was hearing. "She's all the family I have." She cried. "I don't think she's your friend anymore, Bailey." Bill said gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bailey pulled away. "Don't say that! Amy said she loved me before she left. So don't say that!" Bailey cried fearfully. Bill shook his head, he wasn't getting anywhere with this. "I'll have no one..." Bailey said after a few moments.

"You'll have me." Bill said quietly. "No offense, but you're pretty much a stranger, Mr. Bill." She sniffled. "We've been talking on Tinder for a few weeks. Even if you kept talking about stuffing ants into places they don't belong..." He trailed off. She snickered, still crying. "You're no Amy. No one can replace her. You'll see how pathetic I am after awhile and then you won't want to be friends anymore." She sullenly. "Does she tell you all of that?" Bill asked in shock. "No...well sort of? She told me she's the only person that could ever love me." Bailey said brokenly. "She's wrong." Bill said, pulling Bailey into a hug. She tried to pull away at first but let herself have the comfort she desperately craved. She was confused and scared.

"What a horrible predicament we're both in, Mr. Bill. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You don't deserve this." She cried into his chest. He held her and stroked her hair. "I don't think it is, Bailey. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd still be alive. Or out of that basement." He said with a shiver. "You wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for me." She bawled. "No, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that bitch!" Bill spat. Bailey cried harder and shook her head. Bill tried to soothe the inconsolable woman. His hatred for Amy grew. How could she make someone like Bailey believe that about herself?

He stroked her back and shushed her. Bailey calmed down after while. She kept her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, it was oddly comforting. Her cheeks heated up, she had never been so close to a man before, Amy always drove them away if they showed the slightest interest. She drove off everyone really. Bailey returned Bill's embrace before reluctantly pulling away. Amy certainly wouldn't approve of the contact.

"Oh no! It's getting dark!" Bailey gasped. She got up and shut the door and dove back into bed. Bill blinked in confusion. He certainly didn't want to spend the night trapped in the creepy house either. She shook so violently that he could feel it from where he was. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern. "No!" Bailey whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked, feeding off her fear. "It's night time, that's when all the monsters come out. Amy isn't here to protect me. She left me here..." Bailey cried quietly. Bill wondered what she meant by monsters. It made him uneasy. "We'll be okay." He said, unconvinced himself.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Bailey asked suddenly. "The floor." He grunted as he got up. "Will you be okay down there?" She asked softly. "Yea." He sighed. Bill laid one of the pillows on the floor and pulled a sheet down with him. It certainly wasn't ideal. He knew he was going to be stiff in the morning. "Good night." He said before rolling onto his side. "Good night, Mr. Bill." She whispered.

Bailey tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Silent tears leaked from her eyes, icy fear gripping her pounding heart. Every noise the house made unsettled her even more. Bill snored particularly loudly, startling her. She yelped in fear, waking him up. "Huh, you okay?" He asked sleepily. "No, I'm so scared!" She sobbed, hugging herself tightly, on the edge of the bed. "It's okay." He said half asleep. She was about to protest when he put his hand over hers and held it. His grip loosened a moment later as he fell back asleep. Bailey held his hand with an iron grip, glad she wasn't all alone again in the dark. She eventually fell asleep, hiding under the blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came. Bill had been lying awake for a few hours since he's used to being up for work already. Why does bad shit always seem to happen to him? He sighed heavily. His arm was stiff from letting Bailey hold his hand all night. He felt so helpless. Everything ached, he was too old to be sleeping on the floor. His ribs were also very tender. He looked rough. What's worse than waiting for your doom? Waiting for it with absolutely no entertainment and barely livable amenities. Sure he wasn't entirely alone, her presence was comforting but also unsettling. He gave her hand a soft squeeze before pulling his arm back with a wince. He couldn't wrap his head around her being kept here like a prisoner as well.

Bill's mind wandered to the Tinder conversations they had, wondering who was who and how much of it was real or not. His cheeks flushed when he remembered some of the more racy moments. Bill shook his head to clear away those thoughts, that's the last thing that should be on his mind. He thought it was sweet how gentle and caring she seemed to be to him. He desperately craved more of that tenderness. Bill sat up and carefully placed his hand over hers again, causing her to stir. He snatched his hand away, afraid she noticed.

"Aww, you wanna hold my hand?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Bill looked away sheepishly. Bailey peered over the edge of the bed and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down, her arm dangling over the edge of the bed. Bill stared at their entwined hands for a moment before a smile stretched across his face. It was a warm comfort. Her grip loosened as she dozed back off. Bill didn't mind, he was still touched by the gesture. He hoped they could both escape her psychotic friend.

He wondered how long she was going to sleep, he was quite bored and lonely. Sleep is a good time killer. His stomach growled, reminding him it had been much too long since dinner. With soft sigh, he carefully untangled their fingers and got to his feet.

Bill carefully balanced everything as he put his sandwich together, he didn't want to set it on the very dusty counter top. Once his sandwich was finished he made his way to their room and sat in his spot on the floor, his back against the bed with his knees pulled towards his chest. Bill devoured the sandwich quickly and was once again very bored. He wanted to look through Bailey's bag to see if there was anything useful she may have missed or could be hiding.

Curiosity got the better of him. Bill carefully pulled the duffel bag to him, thankful she hadn't bothered to zip it closed. He dug through the clothes and found a few hygiene products, a teen vogue magazine, and a candy bar. Nothing that could aid in escaping. Bill was tempted to eat the candy but refrained for the time being. He was about to flip through the magazine when he heard Bailey shift. He froze, waiting to be caught red handed. When he wasn't, he looked over to see that she rolled over. A sigh of relief left his lips. Bill put everything back and decided to wait for her to wake up.

Another hour crawled by before Bailey decided to get up. She yawned and stretched. A frown etched on her face as she sat up. She was still trapped in this nightmare. With boiling blood, she launched out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Being trapped here was ridiculous and if Amy didn't release them then Hell help her. Bailey wasn't going to stand for staying here any longer. She hated the dark, hated this musty house, and being trapped with another stranger. Bailey was nearly through cramming her sandwich down her throat when she began to cool off. Her breath steadied as her heart calmed. She shook her head. Amy surely wouldn't trap her here too long. Bailey felt guilty for feeling the was she did moments ago. Amy thought this was the best for them somehow so it couldn't be so bad. Bailey wanted to just run until she couldn't anymore.

She shook her head and finished her sandwich on the way back to the room. It was going to be another mind numbing boring day. Bailey went to the bathroom before wordlessly climbing back into bed. Much to Bill's dismay. He had been waiting for hours for her to finally get up. "Morning." He greeted her with baited breath. She mumbled something he couldn't quite make out. He frowned. "Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering what had upset her. She ignored him and stared at the wall. "Bailey?" He asked more urgently. "What?" She asked irritably. Bill shrank back, not expecting the sweet woman to react that way. "Are you okay?" He asked carefully. "No." She sighed and pulled the blanket over her head. "What's wrong." He asked again, concerned. She shrugged. "Sorry, I just feel trapped. I don't understand why any of this had to happen." She said with a heavy sigh.

"I mean we are trapped." Bill said with a wave of his hands. "Yeah..." She said in defeat. Bill got up and sat beside her on the bed. He placed a hand on her back. "It was nice when you held my hand." He said, hoping he was soothing her. "Yeah?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. "We can escape together." Bill suggested, stroking her back now. "You can, I hope. I won't be able to. It's either prison or Amy's wrath. I-I can't lose her." Bailey said, suppressing a sob. "You're not going to prison, Bailey. You're a victim here too." Bill said with a frown. She leaned in to his touch. "I'm scared to lose Amy. She's my only family, even if she's being a bitch right now." Bailey said in defeat. Bill clenched his fist in frustration with a quiet growl.

Bailey sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry...I'm just not happy about being stuck in this creepy old house. Like what if it burns down, we wouldn't be able to escape."

"Are you certain yours is even turned on?" Bill asked while tugging at his collar, there was no loosening it. She nodded with a grimace. "How can you be sure?" He asked, sweeping her hair out of the way and inspecting the control box. Bailey let him. The settings and on/off switch were hidden under the cover that was screwed on. "Try crossing the line, I don't think she would turn it on for you and you can escape by disobeying her." He said, almost desperately. Bailey whipped around and gave him an are you crazy look. "What do we have to lose?" Bill asked, gripping both of her shoulders. "Look what it did to you! It knocked you on your ass! No way!" She said, wrenching out of his hands. "If you really think she cares about you, then you should try!" He says, getting to his feet. "No!" She says firmly.

Bill stalks around the bed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Bailey asks, scooting away from him. Bill grabs a hold of her ankles and drags her out of bed. She thrashes in his hold as he pulls her toward the red tape. Bailey grabbed at the doorway, buying herself a few precious seconds. She screamed for help that wasn't there. "No!" She screamed again and scrabbled to get a hold on the hardwood floor. She left a few scratches, getting a splinter under her nail. Bill took this distraction and picked her up by her upper arms. Bailey struggled against him as he got dangerously close to the red tape. He pushed her over the line, careful not to go over as well.

Bailey let out a strangled scream as the collar bit into her, crumpling to the floor. She was still over the line and the collar was unforgiving. Noticing this, Bill pulled her back to safety. He was shocked that she was right. He dropped to his knees and pulled her unmoving body onto his lap, tears streaming down his face. "Oh god, I killed you!" He cried. "Please wake up." Bill pleaded as he weakly shook her limp body. "Please." He begged. No response.

Gathering himself somewhat, Bill checked her pulse on the side of her neck. He sighed in relief.

Bill held her for a few minutes, stroking her hair. He grew uneasy the longer she stayed unconscious. "Bailey?" He whined, shaking her again. She stirred and opened her eyes. Bailey regained her bearings, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She looked up at Bill's twisted face. "Told you." She said weakly. "I'm so sorry!" Bill cried, burying his damp face into the crook of her neck. She laid limply in shock for a few moments before wrapping her arms around him. He cried harder when he felt her arms around him.

"Listen to me next time..." She groaned quietly. Bill lifted his face and looked into her warm eyes. She patted his cheek before pulling herself out of his lap and getting to her feet. Bailey inspected her hand and pulled out the splinter with a wince. A tense moment passes before she offers her hand to him. He takes it even though he didn't need it and let her help him up. Once on his feet, he continues to hold her hand. Her grip loosens as she goes to pull away from him. He holds on to her with a gentle firmness. "Please, I'm really sorry." He said, his voice cracking. "I know." She said, barely above a whisper, giving his hand a squeeze before pulling her hand out of his.

Bailey walked to the room and got into bed. The side of her neck burned, the rest of her body sore. She hoped Bill wouldn't try anything like that again. She tried to tell him. A huff left her lips, no one ever listened to her.

Bill stood there for a few moments. His shoulders sagged from the weight of his guilt. He didn't think Amy would turn hers on. A rage ignited in the background. He found himself back in the room, his feet moved on their own accord. The bed creaked under his weight.

Bill wasn't sure what to say. If anything could be said at all. He went to put a hand on her shoulder only for her to flinch away. "Bailey." He said her name softly. She clenched her jaw. "I don't feel like talking right now." She said through grit teeth. "Oh." Bill said dejectedly.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed, a tense silence hung in the air. Bill had went back to his spot on the floor, while Bailey napped. He watched the dust motes float on the few light beams. The sun was going to set soon. Bill hugged his knees to his chest. He hoped he didn't fuck up his only companionship and escape partner. If only he listened to her. He dried his eyes again with the back of his hand.

Bill climbed into the bed and laid with his back against hers. He missed his bed, even if it was empty and lonely. The warmth of her body comforted him. He wasn't alone, for now. Bill wanted to comfort her more than anything, but refrained since she flinched away from him every time he tried. He hadn't known this woman for long at all but he felt a connection with her. He felt terrible for hurting her. Bill had to try, if her collar wasn't turned on then she could run and get help. It is on though, and he threw her over the line.

Bailey rolled over and started from Bill's presence so close. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Bill sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. Bailey froze, ice ran down her spine. She swallowed thickly. "Can I help you, Mr. Bill?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying to mask her fear. He caressed her shoulder with his thumb. She pulled away and turned to face him. "I thought it wouldn't be on, I didn't know." He started to apologize again. Bailey shushed him and shook her head.

"Please, Bailey. I won't try anything like that again." He said reaching for her hand. "Damn right." She muttered under her breath. Bill looked at her sheepishly. "I forgive you...just listen to me next time." She said curtly, letting him take her hand. Bill nodded, a large weight lifted.

He gazed into her sad eyes, his lips parted, he leaned in. Bailey turned her head away. "What are you doing?" She asked her back rigid. "Nothing!" Bill said, shrinking away from her. "We don't even know each other and you manhandled me over the fucking tape when I was begging you not to. What are you thinking?" Bailey said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bill stared at her back, unable to answer her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. She turned, facing him again.

Bill met and held her gaze. "We had real conversations on Tinder. That was with you, right?" He asked nervously. "It was." She replied simply, wondering what he was getting at. "We aren't strangers then. All of it couldn't be a joke. I hope it wasn't." He said, leaning in again, placing his warm hand over hers. Tears fell from her unblinking eyes, a wave of guilt washing over her. She just wanted to joke around with him when she matched with him. Here she was, reaping the consequences of her actions. She was conflicted, she did want to finally have a first kiss, but she wasn't sure she wanted that with him. Bailey didn't really care about looks and he seemed kind enough. She never dated since Amy unspokenly forbade her, wanting to keep her pure, she ran off anyone Bailey was interested in or vice versa.

Right now also wasn't good timing for it, after he threw her over the tape mere hours ago. Bill squeezed her hand, desperate for some kind of answer. "Not the serious stuff anyway." She finally managed to say. Bailey wasn't sure if she even should. What if Amy went ahead and killed him? Or found out he kissed her. That wouldn't be good. She shook her head and pulled away, pressing her lips together. She longed to have a kiss, just to finally know what it felt like. But it was Bill.

She noticed the sun was sinking into the horizon fast. It would only be a matter of an hour before they were engulfed in complete darkness again. Bailey wished she had some kind of guidance or Amy was there to tell her what to do. She knew Amy would kick the shit out of Bill for daring to be so touchy-feely with her. Bailey didn't mind it though, she rather liked the attention. What could a kiss hurt anyway? He had already apologized profusely.

Bailey's heart hammered in her chest as her cheeks heated up. She shouldn't even be considering this. He was some desperate lonely guy she trolled on Tinder. Now she was thinking about allowing him to kiss her. "Why do you like me?" She asked shyly.

Bill smiled. "You're so kind and sweet."

"No I'm not. I'm a bitch." She said with a scoff.

Bill shook his head. "You're really sweet and caring." He said and placed a warm rough palm to her soft wet cheek. Bailey flushed redder, twisting a fistful of the sheets. He leaned in again, his nose brushing hers. Bailey's breath hitched and she almost pulled away. Was he taking advantage of her like Amy said he would? Her lips tingled as her heart pounded almost painfully. His warm breath tickling her parted lips. She pressed her uncertain lips to his yearning ones. The kiss was soft and warm, sending electricity through her. Bill cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing herself into this new pleasurable sensation. Bailey tasted the salt from his saliva as his tongue slipped passed her parted lips. She moaned into it, he pulled her closer.

Bailey wasn't sure what to do with the slippery wriggling thing exploring her mouth. Tingles went down her spine as they stay entwined. Bill pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bailey melted in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding against him, years of pent up lust driving her. Bailey pulled away panting. "Oh god, I don't know what got into me."

"Not me, yet." Bill said breathlessly as he caressed her collarbone. Bailey flushed a deep scarlet and hid her face. "Only if you want to." He added before kissing her neck tenderly. "Ah!" She moaned loudly, gripping him tightly. "Yes!" She gasped. Bill sucked on her neck, eliciting several long moans, heat pooled in her lower belly. "Wait, wait..." Bailey pulled back breathlessly. "What about stds and stuff?" She asked.

"What about em'?" Bill growled lustfully. "Do...do you have any?" She asked tentatively, searching his dark features. He shook his head. "Oh no! It's dark!" She cried at the sudden realization, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Bill stroked her hair. "I'll protect you." He whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You will?" She asked, on the verge of tears. "Mhm." He kissed the top of her head, eager to pick up where they left off, his erection straining against his jeans. "How can I believe you when you threw me over the line?" She asked, tense. Bailey untangled herself from him and faced away, extremely embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, afraid he upset her. Bailey shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "This shouldn't be happening." She managed to say. He had a crestfallen expression she could barely see. "I thought it was a trick on her part. I promise you, Bailey, I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said, a desperate edge to his voice. Bailey sighed. Who would protect him from Amy?

"This is all fucked." She muttered, hugging herself. Bill stroked her upper arm. Bailey gave in and hugged him. She wanted to be comforted too. His body was soft and warm, to her delight. "It's like hugging a teddy bear." She quietly mused to herself. Bill kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. She blushed hard, reminded of the kiss they shared moments ago. Not how she imagined her first kiss, but she was fine with it for the most part. She decided to give Bill another chance, he did seem genuinely sorry. Bailey had to stifle a laugh, she was roasting him last week with Amy and here she was cuddling and kissing him. Oh how she had fallen.

He had a spicy smell to him. She couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't unpleasant. He smelled leagues better than when she freed him from the basement. All things considered he was rather kind to her. Bailey listened to his heartbeat for a few moments. It was strong and steady. Something in her stirred, tears threatened to fall. He was alive just like her, a fellow human being. A fellow human being that would have been better off if they never crossed paths.

"I've always wondered what kissing felt like. It's rather nice." She whispered, still holding on to him. Bill's eyes widened momentarily. "That was your first kiss?" He asked in shock. "Yeah." Bailey said dreamily, caressing his side absentmindedly. He felt warm, almost hot. He was her first kiss, he smiled. "Would you want to, you know, practice some more?" He asked shyly. Bailey snickered. "You don't have to call it practice, Mr. Bill, I'll kiss you all night if you want to."

Bill dipped his head down, lifted her chin, and enraptured her lips with his. He cradled her in his arms as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm as they moved against his. Bill savored every second, he felt electric. Bailey cupped his cheek for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. He wanted to take things further, but hesitated, he didn't want to ruin the sweetness of the moment they were sharing.

They made out well into the night, enjoying each others company. Eventually they moved on to just cuddling, falling asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Bailey drifted in and out of sleep. She snuggled closer to Bill's chest, too cozy to bother leaving bed just yet. He was incredibly warm and soft like a pillow, which made her melt into him. The pitter patter of rain sealed the deal. If only she could have a hot cup of earl grey.

Bill draped his arm over her waist and kissed the back of her head tenderly. He took a whiff of her hair and nuzzled her. The sweetness made him love drunk. Bill took it as a good sign that she was still cuddling with him. "This is nice." She said in a quiet sleepy tone. "Mhm." Bill agreed, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"You're so soft and warm, like a big ol' bear." Bailey gushed quietly, holding his arm. Bill blushed, butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed thickly when he noticed his hand was between her breasts. Bailey played with his fingers absentmindedly, wondering if any spider friends were lurking about.

Bill hated to cut things short but he really needed to use the bathroom. He gave Bailey another affectionate squeeze before pulling away and getting up. Bailey watched him leave the room as she cocooned herself in the comforter.

Bill noticed dandruff flakes on his shoulders when he went to wash his hands. He hoped Bailey hadn't noticed. Why was she so sweet to him when he looked like this? A long dejected sigh left his lips as a familiar self loathing washed over him. He poked and prodded himself, especially his large belly. Bill was glad he kept his wife beater on. He knew she would be repulsed if she saw what was underneath his clothes.

He leaned against the sink and rested his head on his hairy forearms. The dam broke when he saw a few dandruff flakes float down. Bill cried bitterly in his arms.

A knock startled him out of his pity party. "Hey, are you going to be much longer?" Bailey asked through the door. Bill quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked as he brushed passed her. "I'm fine." Bill chirped fakely. Bailey narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she went to do her business and get ready for the day.

She emerged from the bathroom to find Bill sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. He straightened up when he noticed her standing there. Bailey had a soft expression on her face to his surprise. He was further surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. He sat stiffly for a moment before melting in her embrace. "Is it because you're still trapped here?" She asked quietly. "No actually." He said after a moment, the collar was a constant reminder of its own. "What is it then?" She pressed.

"Nothing." He said and shook his head. "We're going to be spending lots of time together so you might as well tell me." She said, hiding her frustration. Bill sighed. "I like you but I don't see how you can like me."

"You're nice..." She said. And you're like the only man I've been allowed to be around, she thought to herself.

"Yea but...no one wants me." He said with a sob.

Bailey made a face. "That's not true, Mr. Bill." Bill gave her a skeptical look.

She got up and stood in front of him. "You said you like me right?" She asked. He nodded, afraid of where this was going. "Welllll, I like you too, a lot." She said, biting her lower lip. "You do?" He asked, in disbelief. "Duh. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." She said playfully. Bill averted his gaze momentarily. Bailey struggled to slip a finger under his collar. "Jesus fuck that's on tight." She hissed. Bill sighed. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bill. I won't ask you to forgive me for any of this." She said, angry tears welling in her eyes. Bailey pulled him into her chest. Bill allowed himself to mope as she stroked his head.

A few minutes pass before Bill takes real notice that his face was in fact on her breasts and she definitely wasn't wearing a bra. He felt himself warm up. Bill wanted to lift her shirt and suck on one of her nipples. His hands slid lower on her back until one of them was resting on her plump ass. Bailey blushed and pulled back some to see his reddened face. "Feeling a little frisky, Mr. Bill?" She asked with a laugh, her cheeks scarlet. "Maybe." He said huskily. "Maybe?" She said as she pushed him playfully. Bill laughed and swatted her butt.

Bill pulled her down onto the bed and tickled her mercilessly. Bailey hissed and laughed as she desperately tried to free herself from his unyielding fingers. "Stop!" She begged when he pinned her. Bill gave one last tickle before stopping his assault. Bailey caught her breath as he stared down at her lustfully. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck and mirrored his movements to the best of her ability.

Bill pulled her top up and took in her large chest. Bailey almost pulled her shirt down, instead she looked away. "Be gentle with me, Mr. Bill." She said breathlessly. Bill wanted to ravage her, it had been so long since he was last laid. He would take his time with her. Bill took a nipple into his warm mouth and gently sucked on it as he massaged breast. Bailey gasped in shock which soon turned to moans of pleasure. She had never been touched before.

Bill moved up to her neck and left a trail of dark hickeys. He pulled off her top and assaulted her mouth. Bailey struggled to breathe underneath him. Bill shifted, allowing her to breathe better. She slipped her fingers under the hem of his wife beater and pulled it up. Bill paused, suddenly self conscious again. Bailey took the opportunity to pull his shirt almost off, thinking he was pausing for her to do so. Bill reluctantly finished taking his shirt off, feeling exposed. "Are you okay?" Bailey asked, fighting to not cover her chest. "Yeah." Bill said and squashed down his insecurities. She reveled in the skin to skin contact

He went back to kissing her as her hands roved his back and sides. He moaned into the kiss, it had been too long since he had been touched in such a caring way. Bill broke the kiss and trailed lower. He spread her legs which made her look away in embarrassment. Bill tenderly kissed her inner thighs, his pants uncomfortably tight. His hot breath on her groin sent shivers down her spine. She gasped when his tongue stroked her sensitive clit. Her back arched as he continued, eliciting continuous moans from her.

Bill kept it up until she came on his tongue. Bailey grabbed the sheets as she shivered in pleasure. Bill fumbled with his belt buckle as he frantically worked on free his erection from his pants. He hastily peeled his jeans off and positioned himself between her thighs. Bill pushed into her hot wet entrance. He moaned as he slid all the way in, barely able to contain himself from how wet he made her.

Bailey ran her hands over his chest and belly as he slowly moved in and out of her. Bill leaned over her, encircling his arms around her. He kissed her tenderly as he thrusted slowly. Bailey moaned, clutching him tightly. Bill pounded into her, unable to contain himself any longer. He thrust deep with his release, shooting his load deep into her. Bill broke the kiss and panted in her face. Bailey turned her head as she caught her breath. "Are...are you done?" She asked as he laid atop her. Bill nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

Bailey could hear his heart pounding to her surprise. She held him loosely and kissed his jaw. A slick sheet of sweat between their exhausted bodies.

Bill pulled out carefully and laid beside her, still panting. "Oh! It's coming out! Is that supposed to happen?" Bailey asked, jamming her shirt between her legs. "Yeah." Bill managed to say. Bailey blushed, cold from being covered in his sweat.

Bill pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her. Bailey cuddled up to him, glad to have his warmth back. "I thought it just disappeared..." She said with an awkward laugh. Bill stroked her shoulder. "It was nothing like how I thought it would be like." Bailey said as she laced their fingers together.

"Did I disappoint you?" Bill asked worriedly.

"It was way better than I imagined. I thought it would hurt, but you were so careful." Bailey teared up and rolled onto her side, cradling his forearm to her chest. "That's a relief." Bill sighed and rolled over to spoon her. "You're so warm, Mr. Bill." She cooed. Bill kissed the back of her head. It had been so long. Bill's heart fluttered. He couldn't believe that she had made love with him. "You're so lovely, Bailey." He said breathlessly. She kissed his hand and hid half her face with it. She wasn't sure what to do now. "Did I do okay?" She asked, muffled by his hand.

"You did more than okay, sweetheart." He said, his eyes closed. "Thank you for making my first time so good. I was scared you would hurt me, but you took your time and were so...careful." She said, tears welling up. Amy had scared her off from sex, siting tearing, lots of pain, bleeding, and how brutish men were with women. Bill's chest swelled with pride that he was her first. He wondered if he would be her only.

They lulled into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Bill stared off into space, fantasizing about escaping and making a life with Bailey, while she slept in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Bailey woke with a start. Her eyes bulged when memories of last night flooded her mind. She really did lose her virginity. Her heart pounded as her face became hot. She didn't know why she felt panicked, it was what she wanted after all and was satisfied with his love making. She calmed some when he pulled her closer.

Bailey winced when he snored particularly loud in her ear. She really liked him, even if he snored. The skin on skin contact of his chest and belly pressed to her back made her melt. Why would Amy keep her from something like this? She noticed in alarm that she knew next to nothing about Bill.

Tears streamed down her face. Was Amy right? Was he just using her to escape? He did seen eager to sleep with her even though they haven't know each other for more than a few days. She pursed her lips. She slept with a complete stranger and fucking thanked him for it. She cringed hard. Bailey almost regretted last night. Amy was going to be pissed she lost her virginity, to Bill no less.

Bailey shook her head. Stupid Stupid Stupid! She admonished herself.

Bill nuzzled the back of her head, startling her from her self demeaning thoughts. He squeezed her affectionately. "Good morning, sweetheart." He said dreamily. "Hmm." Bailey managed to eek out. She was all too aware that they were both stark naked. Bailey felt like she wasn't allowed to like it, but she did. She felt like she was supposed to be repulsed by him, but she wasn't. What were they now? Fuck buddies? Something more? Would they stay together after all this, whatever that would be, or go their separate ways? She didn't like the idea of being separated after losing her virginity to him. Bailey sighed heavily.

"You okay?" Bill asked tiredly. She shrugged. He held her tightly to him. "It'll be okay." He tried to reassure her. "What are we now?" She asked. "Prisoners?" He said. "No I mean us...are we in a relationship or something now?" She asked, wringing her hands. Bill was quiet for a moment. "Yes." He said softly. Bailey sighed in relief and slid her hand into his. "Does that mean I'm you're girlfriend now?" She asked softly, her face red. "Mhm!" He nodded his head.

"We should get to know each other better, Mr. Bill." Bailey said softly, cuddling closer to him. "What do you want to know?" Bill asked, happy that she was taking a real interest in him. "I dunno, like about your life and what you're into, shit like that I guess." She said with a nervous laugh.

Bill regaled her with his life story. Bailey hung on to every word. It got sadder as he went on. She hugged him tightly, in disbelief of how he could be treated so poorly by the people who were supposed to love and care for him. A new determination fueled her, she would be what the others weren't.

"What about you?" Bill asked. A few hours had already passed. "What about me?" She asked shyly. "What's your life been like?" He asked, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Pretty boring I guess." She deflected, not wanting to tell him how pathetic her short life had been. "Well tell me about it." He insisted curiously. She sighed heavily. "Okay...okay." She said nervously. Bailey clammed up, not wanting to tell him how weird she was, even if he was her boyfriend now.

"I don't really like talking about it." She said after a minute of him waiting patiently. "You can tell me, I really want to know about you." He said and kissed her cheek. Bailey made a face and resigned herself to it. "Fine. There's not much to tell really. I went to school, got bullied mercilessly, even after meeting Amy. My only friends up to that point were random bugs and snails that I found and the kids would kill them to further torture me. Amy is my only friend and we met in like middle school. Even my own family found me weird and disappointing. My mom would throw out my bug collections and discouraged me from becoming an entomologist. Amy continued in that and kept me here in Arlen. I don't know. You probably think I'm weird." She said, not all in one breath. Bailey looked away and waited to be ridiculed.

Bill pulled her into a tight hug and reassured her. "I liked your little bug collection. I thought it was cute." He said after a while. "You're just saying that." She said tearfully, incredibly embarrassed. "I mean it. When we get out of here, you should definitely go to school for that." He said, pulling back to look at her. "You think so?" She asked in surprise. "Yeah!" He said excitedly. She gave him a small smile. "Amy won't move and...are we going to stay together after all this?" She asked, her heart nearly stopped. "Of course." He reassured her again. "I've felt a connection with you when I first laid eyes on you." He said cupping her cheek.

"At the restaurant?" Bailey asked, mortified. Bill nodded, the bitterness mostly gone

"What did you think...I know you saw my phone." She asked, averting her eyes. "Hurt and confused." He said simply. "Oh...I guess that's to be expected." She said glumly. "Is that something you normally do?" He asked, wondering how many people they did that to. "No. I just wanted to fuck around. I usually only dicked around real assholes, not guys like you." She said ashamed. "But you were toying with people's hearts..." He said with a tinge of bitterness. She looked at him in horror. "No, I didn't, I just said wacky shit to dudes. It's not my fault if they caught feelings for an obvious troll." She said defensively, suddenly feeling her nakedness.

"I caught feelings for you." He muttered under his breath. Bailey's eyes snapped to his. "You caught feelings for Vanessa, Amy and I's fake profile. You caught feelings for me after the fact." She said pulling away from him. Bill shook his head. Bailey pursed her lips, irritated. "You shone through, Bailey. I can see it from just being with you." He said softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She shook her head. "Just because you used different pictures doesn't mean it wasn't you. Well the parts that weren't Amy I mean." He said with a sappy grin. Bailey gave him a skeptical look before looking away. "If you say so, ." She sighed.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her down into his hairy chest. Bailey didn't protest and just laid there. Her mood slowly brightened back up. "Oh my God! You're my boyfriend!" She shouted excitedly. Bill grinned, happy to be with someone that wasn't just a one night stand. They would escape, together, he would make sure of it. Bill kissed the top of her head.

Bailey lifted her head and immediately looked away with a blush when she remembered there were still naked. Bill liked the way her breasts looked pressed to his chest. He rolled them over and pinned her beneath him with a lustful growl. Bailey's heart skipped a beat when she felt his erection pressing hard against her groin. She opened her legs for him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Bill rubbed her slit with his member, lubing up before sliding all the way in. Bailey let out a hiss, she wasn't quite ready for him. He let her adjust to him as he played with her breasts. A few moments later he thrusted gently, eliciting moans from Bailey. Bill grunted as he picked up the pace. She clutched him tightly as he pounded into her. Her loud moans sent him over the edge. Bill plunged his load deep in her as he panted in her face.

He rested inside her for a few moments, catching his breath. Bailey held him, secretly loving being covered in his sweat and filled with his semen. It gave her a thrill. It was so new and pleasurable. She peppered his jaw with kisses, liking the way his stubble felt on her lips.

"I'm ready for round 2, Mr. Bill." She said lustfully, bucking her hips. Bill chuckled tiredly and withdrew carefully from her. He grabbed his nearby boxers and pressed them to her groin to catch any leakage. "Maybe later, sweetheart. The ol' Billdozer is spent." He said tiredly, a content smile on his face. Bailey turned her face to hide her disappointment. Bill cleaned himself up with his discarded wife beater before climbing back into bed to spoon her.

It made Bill feel good that she wanted to keep going, he wished he could. He noticed her grinding her hips. "I'm sorry, Bailey, let me take care of you, baby." He said lovingly and rolled her onto her back. He rested the heel of his hand on her groin while he massaged her clit. She clutched his arm as she moaned his name, sending shivers down his spine.

She cried out as she came, digging her nails into his bicep. Bill climbed atop her and slide into her, just hard enough to continue. He could feel the last contractions of her orgasm. He pounded into her as she moaned his name, spurring him on. The sounds she made drove him wild. He had never made a woman so vocal before.

Bill panted heavily as he kept up the pace, lasting much longer this time. Beads of his sweat soaked them. Bill pulled her into a quick kiss just as he came. He collapsed on top of her and gasped for air. Bailey laid there, trapped beneath him, a satisfied grin on her face. She held him as he caught his breath. Bill rolled off of her a few moments later. She cleaned herself up with the same boxers and curled up to warm damp his side.

Bailey laced their fingers together and closed her eyes, it was getting dark. She felt safe with Bill. Bill wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. He was beat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this. The way she moaned his name sent shivers down his spine.

Exhaustion caught up with Bill, he dozed off. Bailey stayed by his side, replaying the last hour and a half in her mind. She really really liked him, regardless of what Amy said to scare her. She finally had a boyfriend! Bailey beamed as she caressed his knuckles, listening to him snore beside her.


	11. Chapter 11

They slept off and on through the night. The morning light streamed between the boards, shining right in Bailey's eyes. She buried her face in Bill's bicep that she was using as a pillow. A faint jingling caught her ear, she brushed it off and dozed back off.

"Well what do we have here?" Amy's icy voice snarled. She activated their collars, eliciting strangled screams from the both of them. Amy released the buttons on the fobs. "Now that I have your attention." She snapped, her lips curled in a snarl. "It's been what? Four days? And I come back to find you naked in bed with my best friend!" She scoffed and activated his collar again, a fire burning in her eyes. Bill writhed from the unyielding shock. His whole body cramped as he struggled to inhale.

Amy dragged Bailey out of bed by her hair. Bailey held on to Amy's wrists, her scalp wasn't the only thing that was screaming. Amy dropped her by the doorway and returned her attention back to Bill, who was clutching his chest, gasping. "YOU!" Amy snarled in rage as she stomped over to him. She ripped the blanket off of him, further fueling her rage. "You just couldn't stay off of her could you?" Amy growled, hitting the collar again. "Writhe like the pathetic dog you are." She spat acidly.

"Stop it, Amy!" Bailey begged, still lying in a heap on the floor where Amy left her. Amy ignored her and continued to shock him. "Do you enjoy taking advantage of young naive women? You fucking rapist pig!" She shouted before lighting him up again. Bailey shook Amy's shoulders. "Please stop it! You're hurting him!"

Amy slapped Bailey away. "You stay out of this!" She hissed. Bailey stood there, conflicted. "You're lucky I wanted to have a little more fun with you." She spat, shocking him again for good measure. "Put some god damn clothes on, Bailey." Amy hissed as she turned to leave the room.

Bailey went to Bill's side when Amy was out of sight. She placed her hand on his chest as he just laid there. "Are you okay, Bill?" She whispered worriedly. "No." He hissed, still recovering. "Get that fob away from her and we can escape." He added as he struggled to sit up. Bailey snatched a sun dress from atop the pile of clothes. She threw it on and left the room, shaking as she made her way into the kitchen. "Amy?" She called out timidly.

A scraping sound came from the other side of the door. Amy threw open the door as she struggled with a metal chair looking contraption. The blood drained from Bailey's face. "Amy." She said again, wringing her hands. "Get out of the way!" Amy order as she brought the heavy chair in. Bailey stepped aside for her.

Her breath quickened as she steeled herself to hopefully get the fobs for the collars. Bailey hesitantly gave Amy a hug. Amy hugged her back, her annoyance evident. Bailey jammed her hands into Amy's jeans pockets, she felt one of the fobs and grabbed it. Amy grabbed her wrist, digging her long nails into her skin. Bailey winced and let out a soft cry. "Let. It. Go." Amy said through clenched teeth. Bailey tried wrenching out of her grasp. Amy pulled the other one out of her pocket and brought Bailey to her knees.

"You never did learn." Amy said condescendingly as she continued to shock the living hell out of Bailey. "Stay down, traitor." Amy spat. She let off the button and snatched the other one away from Bailey.

Amy struggled taking the unwieldy chair down the long dark stairs, cursing herself for taking out the lights. She made it to the bottom and gagged from the horrendous smell, fanning the flames of her rage. Amy bounded up the stairs to see Bill lifting Bailey to her feet. "You two are just a match made in retard heaven." She mocked in a sickly sweet voice.

Bill rushed at her, she rolled her eyes and activated his collar again, he crumpled to the floor. "Tsk, tsk. I'm the one in control here dumbass." Amy snapped. Bailey kept her distance from Amy, afraid she would get shocked again. Amy pulled out some plastic light bulbs and shoved them in Bailey's arms. "Put these in in the basement." Amy ordered, already turning her attention back to Bill, who was still stark naked. She sneered in disgust.

Bailey did as she was told, she held her breath when the smell hit her. They never did clean that up. She heard Amy yelling more insults at Bill. She didn't know what to do. Amy would just shock her into oblivion if she disobeyed. Bailey turned on the lights, squinting from the sudden brightness. Her eyes landed on the ominous looking chair, her heart dropped.

Amy and Bill came down the stairs. Bailey waited at the bottom, her heart in her throat. "Sit!" She ordered, poised to shock them again. Bill reluctantly sat in the chair, wondering why there was a whole cut out of the middle. "Bailey, tuck your fucktoy in." Amy snarled, tossing a bag of locks beside Bill. Bailey took a tentative step forward. Bill moved to get up, but was immediately shocked again. He slumped down in the chair.

Bailey knew what Amy wanted and hesitantly did as she was told, not wanting to feel the bite of the collar again. She put the first metal cuff over his wrist and pulled a padlock out of the plastic bag. Bill pleaded quietly to her as she locked the first padlock. She moved up his forearm and locked the cuff in place, immobilizing his left arm. Bill began to hyperventilate as Bailey locked his other arm down. She moved to his legs and cuffed his ankles to the legs, padlocking it closed. He couldn't hold back the betrayal he felt.

"I've been working on this for the last few days. Glad to see I made the cuffs big enough to fit his sausage arms." Amy purred, admiring her handiwork. "Good girl, Bailey." She cooed nastily. Bailey hid behind Bill, her hand on his shoulder. "Just stop this, Amy." She cried. "You should be thanking me, Bailey. You're tub of lard is still alive, be happy." She spat acidly.

"Tell me, what were you two doing naked in that bed anyway?" She asked menacingly, stalking closer to Bailey. "Just hanging out." Bailey squeaked. "Men and women don't just hang out in bed naked. God how stupid do you think I am?" Amy snarled, ripping her away from Bill's side.

"Was he having his way with you?" She asked, her eyes flashing with rage. "N-NO!" Bailey choked out. "I know when you're lying, Bailey. You do this thing and it gives you away every single time." Amy sighed. "You let this tub of disgusting lard use you and taint you." She scoffed, kicking Bill's shin. He yelped in pain and shied away from her. "The fear in your eyes is delicious. You should be afraid of me, you filthy pig." Amy spat on him. He cowered down, shaking. "Pathetic."

"He didn't use me." Bailey said quietly, trembling. Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, you just let him fuck you from the goodness of your heart." Bailey shook her head. "We didn't have sex." She lied, averting her gaze. "Just stop lying to me, Bailey. Did he hurt you?" Amy asked in a softer tone. The memory of him shoving her over the line flashed in her mind. She shook her head. Amy narrowed her eyes. "He did something to you." She said, her anger returned. "He kept me company in the dark...because you had to take all the stupid lights with you!" Bailey shouted, her fists clenched.

Amy raised her brows. "He kept you company in the dark? And you want me to believe he didn't force himself onto you."

"He didn't though!" She cried.

"I hope he pulled out, for your sake, Bailey." Amy said after a moment. "Go upstairs and stay there."

"Don't hurt him, please!" Bailey pleaded, slowly making her way to the stairs.

"Just go!" Amy said firmly. Bailey gave Bill one last apologetic look before running up the stairs.

"Bailey!" He cried, watching her disappear from view. "Don't leave me down here with her!" He winced when the door slammed shut. Bill swallowed thickly as he turned his gaze to Amy. She had a sinister look on her face. "Obedient like a dog." Amy smirked.

"I see you got to know my little, Bailey, a little too well." She said darkly as she stalked closer to him. Bill struggled against his restraints. She gave him an unimpressed look. "BAILEY!" He called for her. Amy shocked him again, causing him to seize up. "Shut up!" She growled, backhanding him. The taste of salty copper blossomed in his mouth. "Bailey always did have a soft spot for things as sad and pathetic as herself. How do you even call yourself a man?" Amy hissed, walking slow predatory circles around him.

Bill didn't answer her. He was exhausted and sore all over. Icy terror flooded his system. "If she has to choose between me and you, just know, she'll always choose me." She snarled in his ear. Bill shook his head. "You don't think so?" She mocked. "Bailey needs me, you're just another cowering pathetic worm, she gravitates to strong people. And that my dear piggy, is not you." She said with a nasty smirk, trailing her sharp fingernails down his arm. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised, his chest burned.

Amy crouched down in front of him and cupped his manhood in her hand. Bill grunted, locked in place, helpless. "You can't blame the cold this time." She mocked, squeezing his testicles. Bill balled his fists and shifted uncomfortably. "Aww, what's the matter piggy? Got your nuts in a twist?" She snarled mockingly as she twisted and squeezed his nuts harder. Bill cried out, struggling futilely. Amy laughed and slapped his junk hard, making him almost sick. "Men always were pathetic." She said with a laugh as she got to her feet.

"Please, just let us go." He pleaded pathetically.

"Us? You think Bailey is going to go with you?" Amy snorted. "She only clung to you because she can't stand to be alone in the dark. Bailey roasted the ever loving fuck out of you while she was fucking with you on Tinder. You wanna know what she said?" Amy said with a nasty smirk. Bill stared at her warily, afraid she'd have another go at his manhood again. "What did she say?" He managed to ask, his voice hoarse. "On second thought, ask her about it." Amy said with a wink. Bill struggled again. "It warms my heart to see you enjoying my little creation." She said with a grin. "You have to have one first." He spat. She snorted.

Amy laughed again while Bill glared daggers at her. "Just wait til next week, I'll bring all sorts of goodies to torture you with. That is if you make it to next week." She laughed sinisterly. "Why wouldn't I make to next week?" He snapped, finding some resolve. "Bailey isn't exactly the best caregiver. Just ask all of her former pets." Amy said with a grimace. "Let's just say the graveyard at her parents house was uhhh full." Amy said with an almost impressed expression. Bill's stomach dropped. He didn't want to believe that about his sweet Bailey.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, next week I'm going to make you regret getting physical with my best friend." She snarled, almost tripping over the piss bucket from earlier in the week. "What do we have here?" She sang as she picked up the bucket. "Could someone not hold his peepee?" She said in a mocking baby voice, closing the distance between them. Amy dumped the stale urine over his head and jumped back to avoid his spluttering. "Fitting. A pig wallowing in its own filth. Bailey isn't going to come within ten feet of you now." She laughed, watching his disgusted face twist up in misery.

Amy glided up the stairs, on her way to berate Bailey. She turned off the light, leaving him in the pitch black.

Bailey jumped when Amy emerged from the basement, in too good of a mood. "Oh my little slut, I hope it was worth it!" She sang. "We didn't do anything!" Bailey cried again. "Quit lying, I can smell it on you two. You filthy bastards must have been going at it without a shower, y'all reek." Amy said in disgust. Bailey blushed and turned her face before Amy could see. "Now why would you lie to your dear best friend?" Amy asked as she held Bailey at arms length. "I was afraid you'd hurt him. I really like him, Amy." Bailey said tearfully, her voice cracking.

"Of course you do, Bailey. He's a pathetic loser and you seem to just have a thing for that. Does he boost your self esteem?" Amy said snidely. Anger flashed in Bailey's eyes for a brief moment, surprising Amy. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She snapped. "I could ask you the same." Amy said sarcastically. Bailey's cheeks heated up, to her chagrin. Amy rolled her eyes dramatically. "I can't believe you fucked him. I thought you'd have some kind of standards."

"I do! He's really kind...and cute." Bailey said shyly.

"Cute?" Amy spat in disgust. "You were roasting this ugly mother fucker last week. Damn you're desperate Bailey. How disappointing...and gross."

"Why do you get to have boyfriends and I get stuck as a virgin!" Bailey snapped angrily.

"Because!...You're too innocent! And now you've fucked that all up!" Amy growled, hastily wiping her tears away. "How could you?" She snarled in her face. Bailey shrank back. "Bailey, no." Amy cried, pulling her into hug. Bailey felt sick to her stomach, she just wanted to be anywhere but there. She forced herself to hug Amy back. "I thought you loved me." Amy cried into Bailey's shoulder. "I do!" Bailey cried, confused. Amy shook her head and pulled back, sniffling.

"I'm going to be back next Saturday. It's up to you to take care of that fat ass baby. His life is in your hands, Bailey. If you don't want him to die then you have to feed him, take care of his toileting, and give the pig a bath, he fucking stinks." Amy said, cupping Bailey's cheek. Bailey stared at her in mute horror. "Just let him out of the fucking chair." Bailey pleaded. "This is your punishment, Bailey." Amy said sorrowfully.

Bailey went to protest again only to be silence by the look Amy gave her. "Do you know what it's like to find your best friend in bed with a fucking disgusting stranger?" Amy yelled, tears running down her face. Bailey was a taken back.

"I just need some time to think...there's more food there...I'll see you next week." Amy said morosely after a tense silence. She turned and left, ignoring Bailey's protests.

Bailey fell to her knees and sobbed. She had never felt so alone and confused. So what she had sex? That's normal right? Her head swam with conflicting thoughts. Bailey allowed herself some time to pull herself together.

A little while passed before she picked herself up and went to check on Bill. She was glad there was now light down in the basement since that was where Bill was going to reside for now on. Her stomach flopped, replaying what Amy had said. He was completely helpless. Tears streamed down her face. Bailey rushed down into the basement, the stench instantly made her gag. She swallowed thickly and steeled herself.

Bill looked up at her miserably, his lower lip trembling. He wanted her comfort so badly, tears streamed down his face, Amy had sown her seed of doubt in him. "Bill." She cried, taking his piss soaked face into her hands. "You poor bear." She whispered, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I'll get you cleaned up." She said sorrowfully. Bailey released his face and turned her attention to the junk heap off to the side. She spotted a plastic tote and dumped its contents on the floor before darting back up the stairs with it.

Bill watched her leave, still puzzling over what Amy had told him. Was this woman really a killer? Did she really kill all of her pets? Would he be next? Was Amy trying to drive a wedge between them? Bill hung his head in defeat, whatever the truth was, he was still at their mercy.

Bailey struggled awkwardly down the stairs. Water sloshed over the sides of the tote as she strained to carry it. A few towels and wash cloths were slung over her shoulder. She was huffing and puffing by the time she made it down the steep staircase. She dropped the water filled tote beside Bill who was still lost in his thoughts.

She dipped one of the wash cloths in the warm water, saturating it. Bailey squeezed all the water out over his head, startling him. Bailey did this a few times, trying to rinse away the filth. Bill closed his eyes, his whole body ached. "What did Amy mean by you were making fun of me on Tinder." Bill asked bitterly. Bailey was glad she was off to his side. "That was all Amy." She said quietly. Bill made a face. "Okay, I made fun of your foot fetish. That's why I sent all those gross feet pics." She said with a soft laugh. "There's nothing wrong with it." Bill said defensively. Bailey gave him a skeptical look. "A foot fetish is like bottom of the barrel, Mr. Bill. But you can suck on my toes or what ever you guys are into." She said with a snort.

"What kind of fetishes are okay then?" Bill grumbled. Bailey's eyes twinkled. "Cock and ball torture." Ice ran down Bill's spine, he craned his neck stiffly to see her humorous expression. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything without permission, Mr. Vanilla." She snickered.

"I'm gonna use soap now." She said as she lathered up a wet rag. Bailey leaned against his front side as she gently washed his face. "Keep your eyes shut tight so I don't get any soap in there." She said softly. Bailey grabbed a cup that was floating in the tote and poured fresh warm water over his face to rinse it.

She moved on to his hair, realizing she'd have to wash that to. Amy was too cruel sometimes. Bailey scrubbed his scalp and ring of hair. Bill began to relax under her fingertips. She rinsed his hair, humming a quiet tune.

Bailey moved on to his neck, careful around the collar, noticing he was chafing there. She frowned and stop humming momentarily.

Bill leaned in to her soft touch, soaking in every once of her loving touch. She moved on to his chest and arms, her gentleness warmed him.

When she got to his belly she squished it around and laughed to herself. Bill tensed up again, his self loathing back. Bailey noticed the sour look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, expecting the obvious. "You were making fun of my gut!" He muttered accusingly. "I wasn't, I think it's cute, like a big ol' bear." She cried reassuringly. "And really sexy..." She mumbled to herself. Bill didn't buy it, his appearance was always a point of contention in his relationships, or so he thought. "How could I not love this. It's so soft and warm." She gushed, a glowing warmth to her eyes. Bill blinked away tears.

Bailey patted his belly before moving behind him. "Lean forward please, Mr. Bear." She said in a sing song voice. She coughed, a regular cough, not the corona virus. "I mean, Mr. Bill." She quickly corrected herself, embarrassed. Bill smiled, glad she wasn't making it awkward or showing what a burdensome task this was. He melted when she vigorously scrubbed his back, it had been so long.

She thoroughly rinsed him with cupful after cupful of water. The front of her dress was soaked and cold. Bailey sighed, she still had his lower half to do. Her face heated up as she got on her knees. Bill had a feeling of where this was going and also blushed. Even though they had already had sex, they were still new to each other.

Bailey steeled herself for what she was about to do. "Okay, I'm about to really get in there, Mr. Bill." She said nervously. Bill nodded, wishing he could do this part himself. Bailey scrubbed what she could of his ass cheeks before moving to his chocolate starfish. She noted in dismay that he needed to wipe better.

Tossing the tainted rag aside, she plucked a fresh soaking one from the clean water moved toward his groin area. She paused when she got to his manhood, gasping when it twitched. Bailey hadn't actually touched him here since she helped him take a leak earlier in the week. He hardened in her hands to her surprise. She blushed and averted her gaze. "You're touching it, what do you expect?" Bill said lustfully, forgetting the dire circumstance he was in.

Bailey felt herself heating up. She carefully held his wet testicles in her hand. "That is not how I imagined these to feel like." She mumbled abashedly to herself. She turned her attention to his legs, much to his disappointment. She scrubbed them down quickly and rinsed the rest of him thoroughly.

She dried him off gently. When done she kissed him long and sorrowful. Bailey had a sad look to her as she looked him over. Why did Amy have to do this to him? She wrapped a drier towel around him, holding him in a warm embrace as tears leaked from her closed eyes. Bill decided he didn't believe what Amy had said about her. She was too sweet and caring to be the monster Amy was making her out to be. Bill buried his face in the crook of her neck. He wished he could hug her back.

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully. Bailey kissed his cheek before pulling away from him. Bill frowned as he watched her clean up the mess.

He watched her struggle up the stairs with the tote and vanish out of sight. Bill shivered from her departure, he wanted her by his side again, he felt so helpless.

She returned a few minutes later in a clean, powder blue sun dress, her beeasts spilling out of the top. Bailey brought him a cup of fresh cool water. "You haven't had anything to drink today, you must be parched, you poor bear." She said with an apologetic look. Bill nodded, awaiting the water. She carefully held the cup to his lips and tilted as he gulped it down, some of it spilling down his chin. Bailey patted him dry again with the towel she wrapped around him earlier.

"I guess I should make something for us to eat too, huh." She said as she padded to the stairs. Bill hoped she would continue to take care of him while he was trapped in the chair.

Bill replayed the events of the day tiredly in his head. He hated how he cowered from Amy. He could see that Bailey was just another one of her victims. Not too much time passed before Bailey returned with his meal. Another sandwich...

She held it up to his mouth for him to take a bite. He was beginning to hate ham and cheese sandwiches. They ate in silence. Bailey gave him another drink of water when he finished his sandwich.

She lovingly cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes for a moment. "Kiss me." He whispered desperately. Bailey leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "We'll get through this, Mr. Bear." She whispered on his lips, stroking the back of his head.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long uncomfortable night. Bailey had made a makeshift bed down in the basement with Bill. His whole body screamed to move, his joints ached, and his ass was cramping. Not to mention it was cooler in the basement and he was naked. Bill was absolutely miserable. At least he was clean and fed, thanks to Bailey.

A pit formed in his stomach when he remembered Amy's venomous words about Bailey. They couldn't possibly be true? He looked over at the sleeping woman with a twinge of nervousness. Surely she would continue to care for him? Bill had no idea what day of the week it was or the time for that matter, leaving him confused and anxious.

A familiar cramping gave him a new height of anxiety. He was about to unleash hell on the bucket below him. Bill looked over to Bailey again who looked dead asleep to his relief. He looked away and tried to relax his clenched ass. It was inevitable he told himself. Everyone did it and he was no exception. Bill did his business, shame washed over him, his helplessness truly sinking in. He held back tears. He certainly missed having it flushed away as the smell was offensive.

Violent sobs wracked his body, waking Bailey with a start. The smell hit her right away. She silently cursed Amy as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Bailey reluctantly got up and walked over to Bill. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder briefly before grabbing the bucket.

She held it at arms length and took it upstairs to clean it out into the toilet. Disgust filled her very being. She wanted to crawl out of her skin. This is exactly what Amy wanted. Bailey sagged at the realization she would have to keep this up for the unforeseeable future. She washed out the bucket and grabbed some toilet paper to clean him up.

Bailey trudged down the stairs, wishing she had an air freshener. She replaced the bucket beneath him and tiredly wiped him. Bill jolted out of his depressive thoughts when her hand touched his chocolate starfish.

She disappeared back up the stairs before he could muster up a response. Bailey washed her hands very well. Mumbling strings of curses the whole time. She went back down stairs again and was about to plop down into her nest of bedding when Bill called her name quietly. She almost missed it. "Hmm?" She looked at him curiously. She dragged a sheet over to him and carefully wrapped it around him. Bailey kissed his cheek before leaving his side.

He opened his mouth to say something but looked away instead. "Don't worry about it." She said tiredly and got back into bed. Tears of relief streamed down his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Bailey woke with a groan and pulled the covers over her head. Another day of drudgery, she sighed miserably. Her back ached from sleeping on the hard concrete floor. Tonight, she was sleeping in the bed upstairs. Bailey sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What a living hell.

She got up and padded wordlessly passed Bill and up the stairs. He was too embarrassed to say anything still.

Bailey rested her head against the refrigerator door with a heavy sigh. "I'm twenty-fucking-three and wiped a grown man's ass. Fuck my life." She muttered bitterly; her fists balled.

"Okay." She sighed and got to work making a sandwich for him. It would not be forever…right?

She had grown fond of Bill over the last week. Bailey couldn't believe she slept with him that easily. She felt like she was supposed to feel dirty. She did not though. Amy made her worry that he did not pull out. Was that a bad thing? Bailey was too embarrassed to ask Bill about it yet.

Bailey grabbed the sandwich and cup of water to take them to Bill. She stopped herself from sighing and forced a smile on her face. Bill perked up at the sight of her. "You thirsty, Mr. Bill?" She asked, gesturing with the cup. He nodded. Bailey carefully gave him the water. He pulled away when he was finished. "You want some breakfast?" She asked innocently, waving the sandwich in his face. "Not another ham sandwich." He complained. Bailey shrugged. She would concoct something else for lunch with the new supplies Amy dropped off. Bill sighed and went to take a bite of the sandwich she held to his face. She quickly snatched it away and took a small bite.

The look on his face made her shake with mirth. Bill laughed goofily. Bailey fed him the rest of the sandwich, her mood brightening somewhat. Fake it til you make it. She didn't want to make him feel even worse or like a burden. "Do you want some more water?" She asked him as she patted his mouth with a paper towel. "I'm good, sweetheart." He said with a smile. Bailey kissed him, enjoying the warmth.

"Aren't you hungry, Bailey?" Bill asked in concern. She shrugged. "Not really."

"About last night…" He started to say, averting his eyes. "About last night nothing. Don't worry about it. Okay? Okay." Bailey said cheerfully to hide her awkwardness. Bill stared at his lap.

"I wasn't going to bring this up, but uh, Amy uh said something…Why would she say she hopes you pulled out for my sake?" She managed to say, her cheeks ablaze.

Bill choked on his breath. He hadn't thought about birth control or anything like that. Wasn't the answer obvious? "You…well…" He trailed off, searching her innocent face. "You know."

"I don't though! I don't know a lot about that kind of stuff to be honest, Mr. Bill." She said, clasping her hands together, looking anywhere but him. Bill cleared his throat nervously. "You could get pregnant, Bailey." He said gently. Her eyes widened; her mouth fell open in shock. "Oh!" She squeaked, her face tomato red.

Amy had purposely kept her from such information to keep her innocent and pure, that's what she told her anyway. She had even gone so far as to enable parental controls on Bailey's stuff and forge her parent's signatures on the slip to excuse Bailey from sex ed. Bailey let her, thinking Amy knew best.

"Is that a bad thing, Mr. Bill?" She asked after a tense silence. "Of course not." He said softly, a warm smile on his face. "Come here." He said after a moment. Bailey wrapped her arms around him. "How will I know?" She asked, wondering if she could be right now. Bailey wanted to ask Amy, but she was afraid to. "With a test?" Bill answered, questioning it himself. "Oh…well I guess I won't know for a while then." She said her sadness seeping through. Bill leaned his face against her cheek. The prospect of fatherhood excited him, but the current situation filled him with worry. Would Amy hurt her?

"Waiting around to know is going to kill me." She whined, climbing into his lap. Bailey had mixed feelings, on one hand it excited her that she could get pregnant, on the other hand she didn't know what any of it entailed. She desperately wanted to leave. Where would she go? Bill had eased her mind about prison, but she didn't want to go back to Amy. "Where will we go when she let's us leave?" She asked. "Home." Bill said with a deep ache. "I won't be able to afford our apartment on my own." She said with a nervous laugh. "Move in with me. We'll escape together and start a life." He said with a spark of hope. "Yeah?" She asked in shock. "Yeah." He confirmed and kissed her cheek. "I'd like that." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bailey squashed down her guilt. Amy did get her into this mess. She had plenty of opportunities to turn back before she kidnapped Bill. Bailey sobbed from the hopelessness of it all. Amy would never let them go. Bailey knew her well enough.

"You're so kind." Bailey whispered. "I don't deserve someone like you." She cried, clinging to him. Bill was a taken back. No one had uttered anything like that to him. He didn't know what to say, tears sprang to his eyes. "You're so sweet, Bailey." He whispered tearfully. Bill ached to hold her.

Bailey felt closer to him with the possibility of carrying his child. Bill didn't feel like a stranger anymore. The excitement of possibly being pregnant brightened her mood some. It was something Amy would never let her do, but Amy wasn't here to stop it. Bailey smiled bitter-sweetly. It was dangerous to hope. Her life revolved around Amy. She felt guilt for wanting to leave her and be with Bill. She wanted to keep having sex, go to school, and leave Arlen one day. Bill was kind, unlike how Amy described men.


	14. Chapter 14

Bailey sat with her legs crossed in her blanket nest. It was another slow day. She was pretty sure they had another day before Amy arrived. The days blurred together anymore even she lost track of the time. She turned the page of her magazine. Bill had dozed off shortly after his lunch.

She hummed a soft tune to herself, taking in the page before her. Her gameboy had long since died. Bailey turned the page and blushed. It was the centerfold. She turned the magazine sideways to get the full effect.

Bill had woken up and looked over at her with a grin. "Whatcha readin' my love?" He asked. Bailey hid her face with the magazine. "Teen Vogue...stuff." She said mortified. "That Zach Efron is pretty cute." He said. Bailey laughed, it sounded more like a cough though. "Yeah?" She managed to say.

"Why don't we read it together?" He said with a warm smile. "You wouldn't want to read this, . It's mostly girly shit." She deflected and closed the magazine. "Sure I would, it's something you're interested in and well I don't have nothing else going on." He said, wiggling his fingers. "Nah, you wouldn't like it. Trust me." Bailey said with a dismissive wave. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart." Bill said with a soft smile. "Yes it is." She replied quickly and pulled the covers over herself, knowing her face would betray her.

"What's in it that can be that bad?" He asked, shaking in mirth. "Just girl stuff." She answered again. It technically wasn't a lie. "I wanna see!" He said, the curiosity was starting to get to him. "No." She said, blushing. "C'mon Bailey, show me!" He begged.

She caved. Bailey was the one in control and yet her feet moved on their own accord. She flipped to the back of the magazine to one of the articles and showed it to Bill briefly. "See? A bunch of boring shit." She said and closed the magazine. Bill wasn't sure he saw that right. It looked familiar. "Bailey!" He said with a pleading tone. She gave him another quick peek at the article. Bill recognized it now. He looked at her in surprise.

"That isn't Teen Vogue is it?" He asked with a knowing look. Bailey laughed nervously and tried to hide her face. "Why would you say that?" She asked innocently. "I've read that article all ready." Bill said, shaking with mirth. "You read Teen Vogue?" Bailey asked, barely able to keep her composure as she shook with amusement. Bill shook his head and gave her an amused look. "I know that isn't teen vogue." He laughed.

"Yes it is!" She cried in embarrassment, pointing at the cover. "Show me another page." He said, chuckling. Bailey turned to a random page and made a mistake, revealing the true content of her magazine. "Goddamn centerfold." She muttered under her breath. Bill erupted in laughter. Bailey threw the magazine to her bed pile and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"I can't believe my sweet, Bailey, has a playboy." Bill managed to say as his laughter died down. "Okay Mr. I read that article all ready!" She shot back, mirth twinkling in her eyes. It was Bill's turn to blush. "Gotcha there!" Bailey laughed. "Why is there a Teen Vogue cover on it?" He managed to ask. "So Amy wouldn't throw it out and lecture me." She said with an innocent shrug.

"I still can't get over that you read playboy!" Bill said with a grin. "Its funny that we have the same one." She said, covering her face with her hands. "Page 37 is my favorite." She squeaked, sidling over to him. Bill nodded in agreement before bursting out in more laughter. "Okay okay, its not that funny." Bailey said weakly, her face scarlet.

"You are full of surprises. Come over here." He said light heartedly. Bailey shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me." He whispered. Bailey pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Bailey pulled back when she heard a door opening. "I thought we had another day." She cried softly as fear paralyzed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Bailey clung to Bill when the basement door flung open. Amy descended the stairs, a twisted look on her face. "Don't look afraid of your best friend, Bailey. It's hurtful." Amy said, placing her hand over her chest. "I see you've been hard at work, Bailey." She sneered. "I was certain he would be in throes of death when I got here...how disappointing." She said stalking closer to them. "No matter, that means we get to have some fun with him." Amy laughed darkly.

Bailey tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Just let us go." She said, her voice cracking. Amy stopped and glared at her. "Let you go? Bailey, this is for your own good." Amy said in mock concern. "My own good? You have no idea what I've had to do this last week!" Bailey snarled, stepping from behind Bill.

"You didn't have to. You chose to." Amy laughed and shook her head. Bailey glared at her with clenched fists. "You're so cute when you're mad, Bailey." Amy laughed. "Now step aside." Amy said darkly, dropping her faux sweet demeanor. Bailey swallowed thickly, her heart pounding in her ears. Amy rolled her eyes and shoved her away. Bailey fell to the floor, a betrayed look on her face. Her resolve melting like her already frayed nerves.

Amy activated Bill's collar briefly, laughing when he jumped. "Now!" She clapped her hands together. "The real fun begins." She said in dark amusement.

"Amy no!" Bailey pleaded from the floor, weakly reaching out to her. Amy rolled her eyes. "Buzzkill." She muttered, loud enough that Bailey heard. Bailey hung her head and hugged herself; her pounding heart was deafening. What could she do?

Amy stalked closer, clenching her fists. He let out a cry when her fist connected with his face. Amy shook her hand, her knuckles sore from how hard she hit him. "God, why do you have to have such hard bones!" She shrieked angrily. Bill glared at her. "Oh ho ho! You mad piggy?" She laughed angrily, mocking him.

"I still can not believe you fucked him!" Amy shouted, shaking her head. Bailey kept her eyes on the floor. "You're even ashamed of it. As you should be." Amy snarled. "How dare you take advantage of such a vulnerable woman." Amy growled into Bill's ear. He shrunk away from her. "You can't even be a man in front of Bailey even after she's been washing your ass for a week. Pathetic." She spat, lighting up his collar again.

"Please stop Amy. He's done nothing to us." Bailey pleaded again. "He had the audacity!" Amy hissed.

Amy squat down and flicked his nuts. He tensed up and grit his teeth. "Just a wittle flick causes this?" She mocked in a baby voice. "How pathetic." She laughed and slapped his nuts harder. She let out another bark of laughter at his twisted face. "How could you stand having sex with such a gross pathetic excuse for a man? Just looking at him turns me off." Amy said in disgust, glaring at Bailey. "I would have let him rot if it were me. How can you stand wiping this pigs disgusting ass?" Amy demanded. "He would die otherwise." Bailey replied miserably. Amy shrugged and slapped his testicles again; earning a loud strangled cry from him.

Amy pulled a pair a pliers from a grocery bag and waved them around menacingly. "I brought some toys." She sang in a sick glee. Bill stiffened when his eyes landed on the pliers. What was she going to do with those? He glanced over at Bailey who was watching in mute horror.

She grabbed his middle finger and held it firmly. She flashed him a devilish grin as she clamped down on over grown nail and peeled it back. Loud cries tore from his throat as she slowly peeled it all the way off. Blood seeped out of the freshly liberated nail bed. Bailey crept closer to them, her eyes fixated to the crimson dripping from the end of his finger.

Bill clenched his jaw, growling in pain, the rest of his fingers clenched. "Ohh so pretty." Amy crooned at the red liquid. She took a needle from her snapback and scraped the tip into the already tender flesh. Amy dug it deeper, blood beaded up quickly from the scratches. Bill was howling already. She stuck it deeper, soaking in his pain. The stinging pain traveled up his forearm.

Bailey cried at her uselessness.

Amy struggled to get another finger. She kicked his shin, skinning it in the process, distracting him enough to straighten out his pinky. "This little piggy..." Amy trailed off as she yanked off his nail. "Open wide piggy. Lord knows you'll eat anything put in front of you." She snarled, foisting his bloody nail to his lips. He kept his mouth clamped shut. "Open up." She commanded. He shook his head, his finger tips screaming. Amy was about to activate his collar but paused. She looked over to Bailey, who was much closer, and lit up her collar instead.

"Eat it, pig." Amy hissed, lighting up Bailey again. Bill reluctantly opened his mouth, hoping to stop the assault on his poor girlfriend. He gagged, the hard nail felt foreign and wrong. The strong taste of copper made his stomach churn. "Swallow, like the slut you are." She snarled, inches from his face. Bill tried to swallow. He gagged violently. Amy backed away quickly, a look of disgust on her face. Bill vomited all over himself and the floor.

Bailey suppressed a gag and turned her face. Sobs wracked through her.

Bill looked at her in desperation, pleading with his eyes. Amy filled his view again. "Look how filthy you are. Do you enjoy making Bailey your personal maid? Making her clean your disgusting messes." She hissed, trailing a finger over his vomit covered chest. She wiped it on his lips. "How can you love such a disgusting old creature, Bailey?" Amy asked, stalking closer to her. Bailey recoiled from her, nearly hyperventilating. Amy's face twisted in rage.

She took a few angry strides over to Bill and sucker punched his jaw. A screech of rage left her lips. "Have fun cleaning this up, Bailey!" She yelled, her voice crackling. Bailey sobbed harder.

Amy grabbed something else from the crinkly bag. It was a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She made quick work of the seal and poured it over his bloodied digits. Bill hissed through clenched teeth. His nail beds stung to hell, the aching spread up his forearm. "Squeal for me piggy." She snarled, digging her nails in his exposed nail beds. He whined and squirmed.

Amy took a hold of his pinky and snapped it sideways. An audible crack was followed with a loud pained cry. "So that's what that feels like." Amy said with a laugh. "God you're gross." She muttered, taking in his filthy form.

She fidgeted with the needle as she milled over what to do next. A smile formed on her face when she got an idea. Amy took the needle and jabbed it into his lower lip. Bill jerked away from her, turning his head this way and that to avoid her. She lit up his collar, causing him to still. She pushed the needle all the way through his lip, jiggling it around. Bill cried out, wanting it to just end. Amy pulled the needle out and jammed it into another part of his lip. She did this over and over until his lips were swollen and bloody. She applied a cloth covered in rubbing alcohol, sending his pain to new heights. He screamed and tried to move away from her strong hold. The fumes of the alcohol burned his nose and lungs. He gasped for breath, taking in lung fulls of the fumes. Panic set in as he squirmed around frantically. His heart pounded.

"He can't breathe! Stop it Amy!" Bailey cried, trying to pull Amy's arm away. Amy glared at Bailey and back handed her across the mouth. Bailey stumbled back in surprise and stood there dumbly. Blood trickled out of her nose and down her lips. Bailey stood there and cried, not bothering to wipe her face.

Amy relented with a huff. "Don't get in the way, Bailey." She hissed. Bill coughed, gasping for air. Amy scowled at him. "I'm too grossed out to continue." She growled, lighting up his collar. "You're lucky today pig. Next week you won't be." Amy hissed, spitting on him.

Amy grabbed Bailey's upper arm and dragged her up the stairs. She silently followed Amy, still in shock from the last hour. Once out of the basement, Amy slammed the door shut and turned out the light. Bailey stared at her hopelessly.

Amy grabbed a paper towel and wet it. She dabbed the blood from Bailey's mouth and chin. "This wouldn't have happened if you stayed out of the way." Amy said sternly, dabbing harder. Bailey winced and pulled away. "Just let him die and we can go home. You're doing this to yourself at this point, Bailey " Amy said with a sigh. Bailey stared blankly at her. "You must really enjoy cleaning up shit and puke. You're so gross." Amy scoffed and threw the paper towel away.

Bailey continued to stare at her. Her tears long since dried up. "Why did you sleep with him? He's so gross." Amy asked, a disgusted look on her face. Bailey just stared. "Hello? Earth to Bailey!" Amy aaid, snapping in her face. Bailey took a step back, a blank expression on her face. Amy grabbed a half full cup of water and threw it in her face. Bailey blinked away the water. Amy shook Bailey's shoulders roughly. Bailey faltered, her face twisting in anguish.

Amy glared at her. "Welcome back." Spat. Fresh tears streamed Bailey's cheeks. "I can't even look at you without seeing you two in bed! What the hell is wrong with you?" Amy demanded, shaking her again. Bailey shook under Amy's harsh grip. Amy shook her head. "You let him use you. I can't. I...what the fuck, Bailey! You're so gross!" She snapped. "I'm surprised his dick even works. Ugh! It won't when I'm done with him." She groaned in disgust. "Please don't hurt him anymore. I'm begging you." Bailey pleaded.

Amy slapped her. Bailey sobbed and backed into the counter. "What is wrong with you?" Amy demanded, closing the distance between them. "He doesn't deserve this. Let him go." Bailey pleaded. Amy sighed heavily and shook her head. "Fine, stay here and rot with him, since you care about him so much." Amy spat acidly. "N-no. Amy please!" Bailey cried, gripping the counter for support. "What the hell has you so attached to this pig?" Amy demanded with a what the fuck look. Bailey tried to stammer out a response. Amy shook her head again. "You always liked the ugly boys. I see you still have bad taste."

Bailey balled her fists, crying. "Who even are you anymore!" She snarled.

"The same I've always been, Bailey. If it weren't for me, you'd have no one. Don't even count on that pathetic tub of lard to stick with you if he gets free. He'll leave you, Bailey. Then you'll truly be alone if you ditch me." Amy spat coldly. Bailey shook her head. Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He's using you, Bailey. Of course he's going to be nice to you, you're the only thing keeping him alive right now." Amy said sternly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Bailey averted her eyes. "You were too nice enough to let him fuck you." She growled and squeezed her shoulder harder before letting go.

"I really like him." Bailey said quietly, ashamed.

"Tell me how much you like him once he leaves you high and dry. I don't care if I'm in prison or what. You fucking tell me." Amy snapped, dead serious. "Let him go. I'm sure we won't get a ton of time. The longer we keep this up the longer we'll get." Bailey pleaded, pulling her hair back. Amy scoffed again. "Hell no!" She snapped.

Amy shook her head. "Tell me how much you like him after you keep this up for a few months."

"Amy no! Why are you punishing me like this?" Bailey cried, slamming her fist down in the counter. "Did you forget about your role in his escape attempt two weeks ago?" Aky snarled, shoving her. Bailey stumbled back. "I was doing what I thought was right!" She cried indignantly. "Well you thought wrong. As usual!" Amy spat.

"Just go!" Bailey yelled. "Fine! I will! Enjoy cleaning your bucket of lard!" Amy screamed and stormed out of the house. "Amy wait!" Bailey called a few seconds later. She heard the pad locks being secured. "I'm sorry!" She screamed, hoping Amy heard.

A few moments later she heard some knocking on the bedroom window. She rushed to it. "I'll be back next week." Amy shouted at the window before leaving. Bailey watched her climb into her car and speed off.

"Well shit." She sighed tiredly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Corderbollie for writing this chapter! Check out her stuff, she's a very talented writer!

Bailey rubbed her face tiredly. She shook herself from her spot and grabbed a few things to go clean Bill up with. Few things made her squeamish, unfortunately vomit was one of those things.

She grimaced as she tentatively made her way into the basement. No going back now.  
Bill looked a state. He was bloodied and filthy. Bailey swallowed thickly and braced herself for the task at hand. She couldn't help resenting Amy for putting her in this position.

Bill looked up miserably.

Bailey wished she could apologize to him, to express how truly and dearly sorry she was for having this happen to him. It was partly her fault why he was here, after all… but how could she possibly articulate that? How could he ever believe her? And she knew this was only the beginning...Amy would be back eventually, and the horror would start all over again…

All she could summon from herself was a sympathetic look when Bill met her eye, hoping he could see at least some of her remorse. Wordlessly she began to clean the floor, holding her breath, feeling dizzy from the sight and smell of it all. But it was the least she could do for him…

God, there was so much of it. There was no way the basement was going to smell the same again. She considered taking a break, as she was feeling very ill and light-headed by now, but she needed to stay strong, and stay strong for Bill.

In an awkward attempt to make light of the situation, she prodded a particularly big piece of partially eaten ham and asked him, “Are you going to eat that?”

His expression was unreadable, and he said nothing.

She couldn’t blame him, of course, but she still thought the joke was funny.

Finally, after a long, agonizing ordeal, the floor was as clean as she was going to get it. She got rid of the bucket’s contents, tossed the rags into the washing machine, and scrubbed her arms up to the elbows. She returned back down to the dark, eerie basement with fresh cleaning supplies as she started to clean Bill.

Quietly she wiped his chest and stomach, his face and neck, and then worked tenderly on his still bleeding hands. It was then she saw his broken pinky. Fuck, that must hurt. What did she know about setting a broken bone? 

“Your pinky,” she said sadly, shaking her head.

Tonelessly, without emotion, he asked, “Do you have something to use as a splint?”

“Um...I can look.”

He didn’t say anything more. He didn’t even look at her.

Bailey went back upstairs and fished through the bathroom cupboards. She found a first aid kit, and it was with a great sigh of relief when she found exactly what she was looking for. She was glad she didn’t have to resort to using popsicle sticks.

She returned to the basement, and Bill was still staring blankly at the same spot on the floor. 

“I found a splint,” she announced softly. Again, he said nothing.

She crouched in front of him with the first aid kit at her side, splint in hand. “Do you know how to use one of these?”

“They taught us in the army.”

He began to instruct her with what to do, sometimes with his teeth gritted through the pain, and soon his pinky was set. After that was done, Bailey went about putting antibacterial gel on Bill’s cuts. Every hiss of pain made her more and more sorrowful.

They sat together in the dark and the quiet for some time, Bill still looking at the floor behind unfocused eyes.

“Bill,” Bailey finally spoke, “I’m so sorry…”

She waited while the air between them grew more bristly. He didn’t respond, so she tried again.

“Bill? Talk to me…”

“I’m going to die down here, aren’t I?”

He said it bluntly, plainly, with no feeling at all. Bailey blinked, stammering for an answer. She hesitated a beat too long which did nothing to reassure him. He hung his head sadly, and two thick teardrops fell onto his knees.

Immediately Bailey swept to his side and held him, holding back tears of her own.

“No, you’re not,” she comforted, her voice cracking with emotion, “Everything is going to be okay. You’re going to get out of here. We both are.”

Bill shook his head and more tears fell. “How? How, Bailey? She’s thought of everything.”

“I know. But there’s got to be something. We have to think. We have to plan.”

As if they haven’t been doing that already...as if anything they’ve tried or thought of ended in failure…

But she wanted to give Bill some ray of hope...even if it wasn’t enough to convince herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Bailey sighed heavily. Time was dragging there, the drudgery wore on her. Still she did it without complaint. Would Amy keep them there indefinitely? Or was she waiting on her to just give up and let her kill him? Bailey felt a connection to Bill, whether it was him being her only human contact for weeks or his generally good nature. Bailey was still convinced she would get in some sort of trouble for being mixed in with all of this. Bill tried to reason with her but it was futile.

The musty basement was suffocating. It was too warm and much too still and there was no way to ventilate it. Bailey felt trapped down there. "What are you gonna do when we get free?" Bailey asked after a long silence. Bill shrugged," We're going to die here."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "With that attitude. You have to hang on to hope. Amy is going to get bored, trust me." Bailey said, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Bill scoffed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"It'll work out, trust me, sometimes you have to walk through Hell to see Heaven." She said with a shrug. Bill looked at her like she was crazy.

Bailey shrugged again and went up stairs. She adjusted the collar as best she could. It was especially irritating today. She couldn't deal with his hopeless attitude anymore today. She was making sure he was taken care of so what gives? Bailey felt a familiar feeling bubbling to the surface. She pulled the mattress off the bed and dragged to the basement door. She tried to ride it down the stairs but it kept catching the handrail supports. Frustrated, she managed to flip it on its side and slide it down the rest of the way.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked as he watched the spectacle.

"I can't take sleeping on the concrete anymore." She explained, as she situated the mattress in her corner.

"You didn't have to." Bill said, his mood brightening some.

She shrugged, like hell she was sleeping all by herself in that spooky ass room. "I really did." She said with a humorless laugh. Bailey's burning rage was frozen with fear in an instant when she heard someone rummaging around upstairs.

"Just as I expected, Bailey!" Amy yelled.

Bill and Bailey exchanged a look before she went upstairs. How did she not notice her come in? "Amy..." Bailey said nervously.

"Bailey." Amy hissed. They glared at each other before they both embraced. They held on to each other for a good moment before Amy pushed Bailey away. "I got you a smoothie, but first you need to take this for me." Amy said getting down to business, waving a pregnancy test in front of her. Bailey deflated. "I don't want to."

Amy gave her a surprised look. "Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just awkward ya know." Bailey shrugged, turning her head so Amy couldn't see her blush.

"With who it is, yea I'd be hella embarrassed to. Go do it before your smoothie melts." Amy said, being friendlier than she had in weeks. Bailey snatched the test from her hands and shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom. Amy inspected the place as Bailey went about doing the test.

Bailey waited with baited breath. Her heart pounded in her head, what result did she want? Would Amy be mad if it was the wrong one? She had been excited at the prospect of being pregnant at first, but now all she felt was dread because of Amy.

Bailey checked the test after what felt like a few minutes had passed. It was hard to read in the dimly lit bathroom. She squinted until she saw two little lines. Her jaw dropped. "Oh." She said softly. Fear and excitement filled her. What now?

A knock on the door startled her. "Are you done yet?" Amy asked on the other side of the door?

"Y-yeah." Bailey said nervously. She hid the test in her pocket and reluctantly came out.

"Well? Where's the test?" Amy asked expectantly.

"Oh...you wanted to see it?" She asked evasively.

"Yeah, where is it?" Amy demanded, her hands on her hips. Bailey reluctantly pulled it out of her pocket without much of a fight. "Ew, c'mon Bailey, your pocket, really." Amy said as she snatched it from her hands and held a mini flashlight up to it.

"Oh, congratulations mama bear." Amy said, her words laced with a sweet poison.

Bailey fidgeted, embarrassed. She knew Amy was going to make fun of her for who the father is. Amy thrust the smoothie in Baileys arms. "You earned this. You've been working so hard." Amy said, patting Bailey on the shoulder.

"Drink every last drop, that shit is expensive." Amy said as she pulled Bailey by the elbow down the stairs, who was sucking down the smoothie.

"Well, well, well. Look at you." Amy said pointedly. Bill stiffened and looked between the two of them. He spotted Bailey drinking a smoothie.

"Is your smoothie good, hun?" Amy asked Bailey, a nasty look on her face. Bailey had been staring at her feet and missed it. "Yeah, thanks." She said quietly.

"Good, you've been working so hard, you deserve a little reward. Your pet looks to be in as good condition as it could be...considering..." Amy said as she tossed some hair behind her shoulder. "Don't you want to give the news, Bailey." Amy asked, pushing her towards Bill.

Bailey swallowed, "Uhh?"

Amy rolled her eyes and waved the test in Bill's face. "Congratulations, you're a father." She rolled her eyes, uninterested.

Bill's eyes widened. He looked at Bailey who buried her face in her drink. "Stop drinking that, Bailey." He said, eyeing Amy. Bailey looked up, "Why?" She asked, her cheeks scarlet.

"I don't trust it. Stop drinking it." He said, raising his voice some.

"Its just a smoothie?"

"Yeah, its just a smoothie, I can treat my friend if I want to. She deserves a reward after all she's done for you." Amy sneered.

"Bailey, I just have a bad feeling, please!" He begged.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Drink it up, Bailey, its just a fucking smoothie. He's just jealous I brought you something."

Bill scoffed, "It could be poisoned or something! What if there's something in there that could hurt the baby?"

"Bill, its just a smoothie, I'd taste if there was poison or something." Bailey tried to reassure him. She still trusted Amy not to hurt her.

"God woman you are so naïve!" He said in frustration.

Amy stood back and watched them with interest. "It's fine." Bailey said quietly.

"I have more than just you to worry about now, Bailey!" Bill snapped, pulling against his restraints.

"I'll say!" Amy laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Let us go you stupid bitch!" He spat.

"Oh, now that you knocked my best friend up you have some fight in you." Amy said in venom laced amusement.

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"What are you going to do, yell at me?" Amy laughed, loving the chaos she was about to sow tomorrow.

They both stopped and stared at Bailey when she made a loud slurping noise as she finished her smoothie. Amy smiled nastily and gave Bill's shoulder a shove. "Was it good?" Amy asked sweetly. Bailey nodded awkwardly. "God dammit, Bailey." Bill shook his head in defeat.

"I got to run, have fun Ba-Ba." Amy said, giving a quick kiss on her cheek before jogging up the stairs.

Bailey stood there a moment before racing up the stairs after her. "Wait!"

Amy stopped and turned. "What is it? I got to get back home, I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Please, let me go home." Bailey pleaded.

"Aren't you forgetting your pet?" Amy asked with an amused smirk.

Bailey wrung her hands. "Him too..." She said quietly.

"Hmmm, no." Amy said, her face serious now.

"I can't take it anymore! Please!" Bailey begged.

Amy turned to leave, "Byeeee." She said, ignoring Bailey.

"Shit." Bailey cursed under breath.

She sighed and rested her head on the counter. What now? She had mixed feelings about everything. She placed a hand on her stomach, still in disbelief.

She sulked down into the basement. Bill looked at her angrily. "What?" She asked softly, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"It was just a smoothie!" Bailey snapped in frustration.

"You should have listened to me! What if it wasn't just a smoothie! You have more than just yourself to think about." He said the last part softer. Bailey blushed madly. "See what you've done to me." She said, her lips brushing his ear. (kill me) "It's just us now." She whispered. "Not like we can do anything." He said huskily his anger melting away temporarily.

"That's where you're wrong." She said as she slid to the floor. Bailey took his stiff organ in her hand and stroked it softly a few times, eliciting a breathy moan from him, glad this was easily distracting him from the smoothie thing. Bailey smirked before wrapping her lips around the tip. Bill balled his fists as his head rolled back. She found her rhythm and kept going until she felt him squirm. "Teeth, Bailey your teeth." He said, his jaw clenched. Bailey stopped and looked up, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked sweetly, her face scarlet. "Tuck your teeth, you're scraping me." He said, catching his breath. She moved her lips around, giving him a confused look. "What?" She asked. "Like this." He showed her. "O-Oh." She said, embarrassed. She awkwardly went back to it. "Like this?" She asked abashedly. "Yeah." He moaned.

Bailey continued, enjoying the sounds she made him make. The awkwardness melted away. Her neck was getting tired and her jaws were sore. She began to wonder how long this was going to take. She began to feel nervous about him finishing, would it taste bad? He seemed to feel even thicker in her mouth. He was breathing harder as she continued to pleasure him. "B-Bailey." He moaned. Bailey gagged when suddenly he shot his hot load into the back of her throat. She powered through it, struggling to swallow the salty bitter fluid. She fought her gag reflex before just pushing herself away. She wanted to wash her mouth out, that is not how she expected that to go at all. She cleared her throat and ran up the stairs to get some water.

Bill sat there, rolling in the after glow. He wasn't expecting that at all. Bailey came back down the stairs, drinking some water. She averted her gaze when he looked at her. "You okay?" He asked after a moment. She nodded her head awkwardly, her cheeks still scarlet. She offered him some water, which he gladly drank.

"I …wasn't expecting it to just shoot into the back of my throat like that..." She said awkwardly. Bailey grabbed a cloth and poured the last of the water on it and cleaned him up. He squirmed, since he was still sensitive. "Sorry..." He said, blushing this time.

She put the cup and cloth aside and stood to his side awkwardly, her arms clasped behind her back. "Kiss me." He directed her softly. She obliged and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. She stared at him in shock before melting into him. "Listen to me, next time, okay. I can't believe we're going to have a baby." He whispered to her. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"We have to get out of here more than ever now." He said, filled with a new determination to protect his growing family.

"I don't trust her not to hurt the baby. Listen to me, okay?" Bill said sternly. Bailey nodded, conflicted. It was just a smoothie right?

After a few minutes she went to lay down. It would explain why she was so tired no matter how much sleep she got. She hugged herself. She was going to be a mother. Bailey smiled softly to herself. At least one good thing came from all of this. "What are we going to name it?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence. "I dunno... I always like the name Hunter." He said, a feeling dread coming over him. He couldn't help but feel this was going to end badly.

"That's a nice name." She said dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so painful to write lol


	18. Chapter 18

Bailey tossed and turned on the lumpy mattress while Bill snored away, much to her annoyance. She wrapped her arms around her middle. A baby... She couldn't believe it. She couldn't be too far along, a month at best? Bill seemed pretty happy about it. She was too, but still had mixed feelings now that it was a reality.

She was perplexed by Amy's reaction. Was she coming back to her senses? It was nice of her to bring a smoothie. Maybe she felt bad about all this...

A mother... She thought of Amy's words and sighed heavily. Bailey would try her best to be the best mother a kid could have. She would prove Amy wrong. Bill snored particularly loud, causing her to jump. She placed a hand over her chest. Would this be how sleep would be the rest of her life? Sandwiched into this man's side? It wouldn't be too bad, he was warm after all.

Bailey frowned, she had no clue about childcare or pregnancy. What was there to expect? She was glad he was happy about it at least.

Her mind wandered over to the thing she did earlier. She didn't plan on doing it again so soon. It was like having snot squirted into the back of your throat, she shuddered.

A child...Bailey smiled anxiously. She didn't really feel much different except like she was about to get her period. Would it hurt when it got bigger? Her heart skipped a beat. The birth certainly will. She felt apprehensive about being trapped here more than ever. She didn't want to give birth here.

She felt a deeper kind of warmth for Bill now. She was carrying their child. It was strange to have something so major be born of a monent of passion. She blushed, wishing he weren't tied up. Bailey shook her head and rubbed her face tiredly.

She remembered Amy saying kids take over your life once, Bailey puzzled over what she had meant by that. It was a happy thing, right?

Bailey shoved her uncertain feelings out, this was her baby and no one could do anything about it. She decided she already loved it. Would Amy let them go now? She has to be getting tired of all this. Bailey hoped Amy would accept her pregnancy. She couldn't understand what was going through her head. Would she ever?

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She just wanted to get out of there with Bill. She wondered if he would marry her now that she was pregnant. A rush of emotion overwhelmed her. She never thought she would be worthy enough for someone to marry her. She thought the only person who would ever care for her was Amy. Now two people care for her.

Bailey tried to clear her head and finally go to sleep. She curled into a ball and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Rise and Shine!" Amy yelled as she came down the stairs. Bailey lifted her head, her eyelids cracked open. "Amy?" She asked barely awake.

"Who else?" She said with a giggle.

Bill glared at her but said nothing.

"Bailey, teach your pet some fucking manners will ya?" She said, rolling her eyes at him.

Bailey groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head. "None of that! You're coffee is gonna melt" Amy said, yanking the covers off Bailey. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around bleary eyed, taking the coffee that was shoved in her hands.

Bill eyed the drink with suspicion. "Bailey...don't drink that." He warned. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll of tape from her bag. She ripped a piece of tape off angrily and slapped it across his mouth.

"He's paranoid, just enjoy your coffee." Amy said in frustration. Bailey obeyed and slurped it down, almost giving herself a brain freeze. Amy sipped on her own coffee. "So how ya been?" She asked in an upbeat voice.

"Really bored." Bailey said tiredly.

"Bored? Does your pet not keep you occupied?" She asked in mock Concern.

Bailey scowled at her.

"I told you pets are a lot of responsibility and now you have another one on the way. You poor naive soul, Bailey." Amy said as she took a seat beside her.

"Just let us go home, this is ridiculous." Bailey snapped.

"I can't do that." Amy said in a sing song voice.

"At least let him out of that fucking contraption." Bailey pleaded.

"Like any dangerous pet, you have to use the proper containment protocols and I dont want him to hurt me or you again." Amy said a glint in her eye.

Bailey sighed again, finishing her coffee. "Good good." Amy said with a large grin plastered on her face. Bailey felt frustrated by all of this, she wanted to leave this forsaken place so badly. "Aww, Bailey, you made your choice hun. It was unfortunately the wrong one. I didn't expect you to betray me for some bad dick." Amy said in dramatic lament.

Bill glared at Amy, he struggled in his seat. Amy smiled sickly sweet at him and waved. This further enraged him.

About an hour goes by when Bailey placed a hand on her lower belly, she was cramping some. This alarmed her some, this was normal right? "You okay?" Amy asked in concern, the cirners of her lips twitched.

"Yeah, just cramping a little." Bailey said through clenched teeth.

"It looks like more than a little. Here try some Advil." Amy said as she went to retrieve said medicine from her purse. She flashed a nasty grin at Bill.

"Here this will help." Amy said, handing a dose to Bailey. She took it and repositioned herself on mattress.

"Is this normal?" Bailey asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

" Mmm, yeah." Amy answered coolly.

Bill narrowed his eyes. He tried to open his mouth but the tape was on there good. This was certainly not normal.

Bailey noticed Bill struggling and slowly got to her feet. She felt queasy and unsteady on her feet. Amy stabled her friend and sat her back down, much to her dismay.

"C'mon Amy." Bailey protested quietly.

"You're gonna want to take it easy, Ba-Ba." Amy said, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"The tape, I need to take it off." Bailey said with a strained voice. "You need to rest." Amy said, pushing Bailey back down by the shoulders.

"Why? I have things I need to do." Bailey said, gesturing towards Bill.

Amy sighed heavily. " Bailey you're having a miscarriage. You need to take it easy."

"What?" Bailey said, the breath knocked from her.

"Classic signs. It wasn't meant to be. It seems his DNA is weak after all. You should be thanking your lucky stars, Bailey. Now you won't be tied to this pig for all of eternity." Amy said with a bittersweet smile. Wrapping her arms around Bailey in a comforting hug.

Bailey stared at the floor. "I...how...why?" She barely managed to say.

" It happens." She said with compassion.

Bill's yells were muffled by the tape. He was seething.

"I'lI stay a little longer with you but then I have to get back to work. I was lucky enough to take this morning off." Amy said, holding Bailey who was sobbing.

"It'll be okay." Amy soothed her, rubbing circles on her back, making her even more sick.

"I really wanted it!" Bailey cried.

She looked over at Bill for a moment, he too had tears. She saw the flash of anger in his eyes and looked away. "He's going to try to blame you for this, but no matter what he says its not your fault, you hear me?" Amy said. Bailey nodded, ugly crying.

Amy stayed another twenty minutes before saying her goodbyes. Bailey curled into a ball, sobbing her heart out. Amy ripped the tape from Bill's face, pulling some beard hairs with it. "You fucking bitch! I know you killed our baby!" He snarled at her, struggling against his restraints. Amy rolled her eyes and lit up his collar. A devilish grin on her face. " Bye now." She said sweetly before jogging up the stairs.

Bill yelled obscenities at her retreating form, earning him another shock. He turned his fiery gaze to Bailey. His heart ached. He couldn't even go comfort her. " Why didn' t you listen?" He snarled at her. "Our baby is dead because of you."

Bailey was taken back. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, it was too much. She was cramping more now. She was absolutely terrified. Would she die?

"Why wouldn't you listen?" Bill cried angrily.

"What are you talking about, Bill?" Bailey cried.

"She put something in those drinks to give you an abortion! And you just slurped them down!" He growled, his fists clenched.

"I didn't know!" Bailey blubbered.

"Why do you still trust her over me, your fucking boyfriend!" Bill shouted.

"Please stop!" She begged, sick.

" You want me to stop when you couldn't even stop yourself from guzzling down those murder drinks?" Bill said incredulously.

Sobs wracked her whole body. "My baby!" She cried brokenly.

Bill broke down crying as soon as his anger left him, seeing her like that. He wanted to kill Amy. "Bailey." He cried, wishing he could hold her. "I love you, I'm sorry." He cried.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days had passed. Bailey was beginning to feel a little better since most of the heavy bleeding had stopped. She hadn't spoken much since it began. What was there to say? She stared at the wall blankly, curled up on her side.

She wanted absolutely nothing to do with anybody. Between Amy's ultimate betrayal and Bill blaming her, Bailey was just done. She couldn't have anything. She always did as she was told, was always bossed around and just took it. She punched the wall and burst into tears again as she cradled her hand.

"Bailey." Bill called softly.

She clenched her jaw and kept her back to him.

"Bailey." He called again, louder.

She lifted her head but kept facing the wall.

"Come here." He said softly. He was concerned about her. It had been a roller coaster since Amy was last there. Bailey mumbled a "No." He sighed heavily. He wanted to comfort her but also needed to be comforted himself. He wanted her close.

Bill's body ached from being kept in that same position 24/7. His legs kept losing circulation. He was worried they were going to fall off if this kept up. His body screamed to be let out of that awful position. He had lost a noticeable amount of weight and muscle definition. It was going to hurt like hell if he ever got free. He didn't believe he was going to get out of this alive.

Bill stared at Bailey's back. She had been keeping him alive and taking care of him the best she could. If it were anyone else he'd most likely be dead or close to it. She took care of him like she truly loved him. He felt a deeper appreciation and love for her. Bill wanted to be able to protect her, but it was her doing all the protecting. How did such a sweet woman get caught up with a witch like Amy?

Bill broke down again. He was going to finally be a father and it was ripped away from him so cruelly. How could she do that to them? How could she hurt his precious Bailey like that? Bill shook his head, he didn't understand Bailey's attachment to that wretched woman. It worried and frustrated him that she made excuses for her and cried for her.

Bill softened up some, she was another one of Amy's victims.

"Bailey." He called again, desperately.

"What?" She said hoarsely, her irritation evident.

"Please come here." Bill whined.

She sighed heavily and forced herself to get up. She shuffled tiredly over to him. "What do you want?"

"Sit with me." He sniffled. Bailey went to sit on the floor when he protested. "No, on my lap." He said awkwardly patting his hand in the arm rest. Bailey stared at him for a moment before awkwardly sitting sideways on his lap. She leaned against him, resting her head on his moob, her arms crossed.

"Thank you for everything. You're such a wonderful woman." Bill said, trying in vain to reach her with his fingers. Bailey shrugged, not caring for the praise. "If we make it out of this, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and have a family." Bill said warmly. Bailey nearly choked on her own spit.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy screamed in rage as she flew down the stairs, lighting up both of their collars, mashing the button so hard her fingers turned white. "Shut up!" She screamed as she kept shocking them.

She finally let up, ignoring the cries of pain. Amy ignored Bailey sobbing in the corner and began kicking and stomping Bill's legs. He passed out from the collar. She slapped him so hard to wake him back up that she left a bright red handprint. He didn't respond. "Wake the fuck up!" She screeched angrily, throwing the chair over. Bailey pulled her knees to her chest and hid under the blanket.

Amy glared at him, her chest heaving, her fists poised by her hips. Her face twisted in disgust. She ripped open the bag she brought with her and pulled out a pair of pvc pipe cutters. He regained consciousness as she kicked the chair again. "You're going to wish you were dead." She snarled.

"Bailey!" She snapped shrilly.

Bailey cowered under the blanket, wanting it all to just stop.

"Get over here!" Amy snarled angrily, stomping over to her. Amy ripped the blanket off of her and yanked her up by her arm. Bailey cried and tried to wrench free. Amy dragged her over to Bill. She shoved the tool into Bailey's hands. Amy pushed her down on her knees. Bailey was shaking so bad she dropped it. Amy huffed and shoved it back into her hands.

"Here's your punishment, Bailey." Amy snarled, crouching beside her. She wrapped her hands around Bailey's and moved them to Bill's hand. "You're going to cut off any finger of your choosing.

"What? No!" She cried, trying to move away.

"Any of them you want, knuckle by knuckle. " Amy said with a sick smirk.

Bill pleaded with Bailey, telling her to get the remotes away from Amy. Amy kicked him again and pulled out a gun from her jeans. She racked it back, a bullet was ejected since there was already one in the chamber. "Do it or I'll just shoot him right now. I'm sick of driving back and forth all the goddamn time!" Amy screamed.

Bailey struggled to keep the tool in her hands. Amy was too far away now for her to try anything. "Amy, please, this is crazy!" Bailey pleaded with her.

"You have five seconds before i just kill you're annoying ass pet." Amy snarled. She began counting down.

"Bailey, do something." Bill cried in panic.

She lifted her shaking her hands and put the end of his pinky in the jaws of the tool. "Please don't." He cried in terror. Bailey swallowed and closed her eyes tightly, she paused for a moment, holding her breath. She squeezed her hands quickly with as much strength she could muster. The scream made her sick to her stomach more than the actual sound of the blade going through his bone. Bill screamed obscenities' and cried. He glared at Bailey, a glint of betrayal in his eyes. She missed it as she stared at the blood pouring out.

"Again!" Amy laughed in sick glee.

Bailey numbly did the next knuckle, all the sounds faded out and blurred into the background. She was transfixed by the crimson spilling everywhere. The cut was clean, she got a good look at the bone inside and the flesh surrounding it as she blotted the blood away with her dress.

"There it is, Bailey! How does it feel?" Amy whooped, her eyes on Bailey.

Bailey just stared at the wound she had created. She didn't really feel anything except nauseous as the smell of blood grew thicker. She swallowed thickly. Her heart crashed in her head as she felt her raging pulse.

Amy walked back over, lowering her gun. She placed a comforting hand on Bailey's back. "Do you feel the thrill?" Amy asked, a twisted look on her face. Bailey shrugged, shaking from the adrenaline. Amy scooped up the pieces of finger and put them in Bailey's hand. "I know how you like to collect dead things. You can put this with your other wet specimens." Amy said sweetly. Bailey dropped them on the floor as if they burnt her. She looked over at Amy, dead fire in her eyes.

"Whoa, Bailey. What is that look you're giving me? It's crazy." Amy said, leaning back with a sick appreciation. "Do it again!" Amy said, clapping her hand against the gun excitedly.

Bailey got to her feet and took a few threatening steps towards Amy. "Bailey...I said do it again!" Amy commanded, retraining the gun onto the man. There was a lot of blood now.

"No." Bailey growled, her bloodied fists clenched.

Amy sighed scratching her eyebrow with the gun. "Look I'll shoot your little pet if you don't."

Bailey took a defiant step closer. Bill was shouting for her to try to get the gun. Amy just shook her head as she activated his collar again on the highest setting.

"I'm getting bored." Amy huffed. "So hurry it up."

Bailey glared at Amy and crouched back down. "I'm so sorry, baby." She whispered angrily to him. "Get the gun from her!" He cried. "I can't!" Bailey hissed, hiding from Amy behind him.

"You better be cutting off another one and not trying to stop that bleeding!" Amy snarled, walking over quickly. "She's not getting this gun! So you can quit trying to get my best friend killed you selfish little pig." Amy scoffed and pointed the gun at his head.

"Cut off his other one!" Amy barked.

Bailey reluctantly cut off the last knuckle, wincing at the blood curdling screams. Amy smirked. "Ahhh, now this is cathartic." Amy moaned. "You're such a good girl, Bailey." Amy mocked her with a mean laugh.

Amy's phone went off. Her eyes widened like dinner plates. "Shit! I thought I left this at home!" She hissed as she fished it out of her pocket. She cursed and ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut.

Bailey stared at the stairs, wonder who could have called that made Amy react that way. Everything was always on her time. Who or what could be so important? She ripped a strip of her dress off and wound it tightly on his hand. She couldn't hear anything over his strained cries. There was a lot of blood. The finger pieces on the floor made her stomach churn. This was going to get infected if he didn't proper care...

Bill let his head rest on the concrete, in pure agony. His body ached with the acute sharpness of where his pinky finger used to be. It was gone...

Amy slammed the door back open a few minutes later, glaring that they were already whispering to each other.

"You two are so disgusting." She spat, startling the pair. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. I got to go talk to the detective later." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Detective?" Bailey asked, her brows shot up.

"Yea, since you're missing and all. He's pretty cute." Amy said with a giggle. "Like can we have this conversation in your bedroom, Mr. Detective." Amy laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"How the fuck can you be thinking about that after all this just happened?" Bailey demanded, sickened, waving her bloody hands.

"If you saw him you'd know." Amy said, checking her nails. She checked her shoes, making extra sure she didn't have any blood on them.

"They're gonna figure it out. You're only digging the hole deeper..." Bailey warned.

"Trust me...it's not going to be for a whiiiiile." She said with a dark glint in her eyes.

"At least bring me back a proper first aid kit then. I don't want to be left here with a corpse for company." Bailey said coldly.

"Ah I love when this part of you comes out. I'll bring you more band aids later and after my date...we'll have some more fun!" Amy said with a crazed grin, she kissed Bailey's cheek quickly before sprinting up the stairs.

Bailey glared at her as she left. "Fucking psycho." She hissed as she finished bandaging his hand with the cloth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why didn't you get the gun?" Bill demanded.

"Don't fucking start with me, Bill. You didn't see what was happening." Bailey snapped coldly.

"You cut off my goddamn finger instead of taking the gun!" He yelled.

"Yea or if I got too close she would have just shot you." Bailey said in frustration.

Bill grumbled something she couldn't make out. "Speak up, I can't fucking hear you!" She snapped, ignoring the angry tears falling down her face. He said nothing and glared at the floor.

Bailey huffed and got to work cleaning up all the blood. She took a quick shower and changed before losing the last bit of light. Once she got back down to the basement, she righted him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She sighed tiredly.

Bill scoffed, trying to ignore the searing pain that was going up his forearm.


	21. Chapter 21

Bill cried in Bailey's arms. She tried her best keep his wounds clean. She kept giving him ibuprophen to help mitigate some of the pain. She stroked his head slowly and kissed away his pained tears. "That crazy bitch is going to kill us." He cried. Bailey shushed him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Bill closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. He needed this so badly.

Bailey worried about Amy's deteriorating mental state and what that meant for them. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening or why. Sure Amy gave an "explanation" but Bailey wondered if she had planned this all along somehow. Bailey held a cancerous hatred for her friend, if she could even call her that anymore. She shook her head, afraid to even admit that to herself. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Amy had put her in and through a lot of fucked up situations. Had used her.

Why was she still afraid of her?

Bailey mourned the loss of her unborn child. It wasn't Amy's choice to make. She had to do something or this was going to end in two deaths. Bailey didn't trust that Amy wouldn't hurt her anymore. She used to think of her as her protector, the only one in this world that ever truly loved her. The more she thought back on it, it felt so wrong. Especially now that Bill had professed his love and desire to marry her. She had a family to think about now and it didn't include Amy anymore.

Bill couldn't help blaming Bailey some. He felt she could have done something instead of just cutting his finger off piece by piece to appease Amy. He understood Bailey was scared but damnit he needed her. He was helpless and defenseless. He closed his eyes and gave in to her sweet whisperings. As much as he blamed her, he also loved and depended on her for literally everything. She did so much more than someone else would in their situation. On top of keeping him clean and taken care of, she did it without make it feel like it was a burden. He wondered what would have been of their child had Amy not murdered it. The thought of it brought a deep ache to his heart. As much as he wanted to beat her to death with his bare hands, he couldn't.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She murmured.

Her neck burned from Amy activating the collar. Bailey was afraid of what it would look like when if ever they were taken off. She wondered if she could take Amy on and not get the same treatment of Bill or worse. Amy wouldn't hesitate to punish her in strange or cruel ways. Her idea of tough love.

Bailey wrapped a warm blanket around him and bid him a good night. Kissing him tenderly before parting to her dusty mattress on the floor a few feet away. She missed his warmth.

Amy lit up both collars as she waltzed down the stairs. "Rise and shiiiine!" She sang with a dark undertone. Bailey panicked from being woken up in such a way again.

"You would not believe how my night went!" Amy purred, biting her lip.

"With that detective guy?" Bailey asked, hugging herself.

"Duh, who else." Amy rolled her eyes playfully.

"How unprofessional." Bailey muttered, wondering if he would figure it out.

"I know right!" Amy giggled as she dumped out the bag she brought with her.

"What's all that?" Bailey demanded as she edged closer to the pile.

"Some toys to make things a little more interesting. Letting you two shack up is so boring, ugh" Amy rolled her eyes as she dug threw the pile.

"Did you bring a med kit?" Bailey asked as she scanned the surface of the small dangerous looking pile.

"Oops, I forgot!" Amy laughed.

Bailey huffed and walked over to inspect the pile.

"Oh, I see you coming around, Bailey!" Amy whooped.

Bill paled. He had a sinking feeling that all that stuff was for him. "Bailey." He whined, squirming in his chair.

Amy smirked. "I know the perfect starter. I'll go get the battery." She ran up the stairs.

Bailey stared after her for a moment before digging through the pile trying to find something she could use as a weapon. There were various things there but nothing that could trump the gun Amy surely still had with her. It was mainly tools. "Grab something!" Bill hissed. Bailey knew better than to grab something since she still had the collar on. "I can't!" She hissed. There wasn't a knife or anything sharp she could cut it off with. "Just grab the screw driver!" He hissed, on the edge of his seat. "I. Can't." Bailey said through grit teeth, afraid Amy would discover her looking for something to use against her.

Amy sauntered downstairs with a lawnmower battery. She sets it down and sighs in relief. "I see you're eager to party." Amy purrs wrapping her hands around Bailey's shoulders.

Bailey swallowed thickly and threw an apologetic glance to Bill who was looking rather pale and afraid.

"It'll be like the time we played operation!" Amy squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Bailey paled, her mouth ran dry.

"But first!" Amy shouted excitedly as she hooked up some cables to the battery. "The appetizer!" She said with dark glee, sparking the clamps together.

"Amy, this is too much." Bailey whined, trying to take the clamps from her hands.

"I love how eager you are, Bailey." Amy purred, placing the clamps into her hands sensually. Bailey pulled her hands away. She wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't just outright attack Amy with these... "Now put one on his nipple and one down there." Amy said with a dark glint, waving her hand. Bailey grimaced. "You do it." She hissed, nearly touching Amy with both live clamps.

"Whoa! Bailey! Watch where you put those fucking things!" Amy hissed, snatching them from her hands, they sparked as they made contact with each other.

"I'll show you how it's done." Amy huffed as she clamped one on his right nipple and then one on his flaccid member. He stiffened and screamed.

Bailey watched in detached disgust, helpless. She wanted to help him so bad.

"Isn't this just delicious?" Amy cackled.

Bailey threw up suddenly. It was mostly bile since she hadn't been eating much. Amy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Bailey!" She said in concerned annoyance. She put a hand on her back, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Bailey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went to get a glass of water. Amy shrugged.

Bill squirmed in agony. He screamed pleas for her to stop. Amy laughed deeply. "You want me to stop?" Amy mocked.

Bailey ran down the stairs and blown passed Amy, she took off the clamps. "Bailey!" Amy screamed, her fists raised. Bill sagged in his death chair and cried as he panted for breath.

"Yeah, there's more fun things to do." Amy said, calming some. She dug through the pile and grabbed a kitchen towel. She threw the towel over his face and grabbed a bottle of water. She began pouring the water over his face as she held his head back by his hair. He coughed and choked on the water, trying to get a proper breath.

"You're drowning him!" Bailey cried, trying to push Amy away.

"You're such a buzzkill, he won't drown, that's what the fucking towel is for!" Amy snapped, rolling her eyes. She ran out of water. She left the soaked towel on his face as he struggled to breathe. "I ran out of water anyway. You always make things not fun." Amy hissed as she stomped back over to the pile.

She lit up his collar for a moment. He tried to suck in a breath, sucking the towel into his mouth. Bailey removed the towel from him and he began to hyperventilate. Bailey tried to comfort him by rubbing her hand up and down his upper arm.

She walked over to Bill and put forced his mouth open. She placed an acid tab in his mouth and clamped it shut. "Shhh." She shushed him and stroked his head. He tried to fight it, but she had a good hold on him. He didn't like her stroking his head and cooing at him.

A few minutes later Amy let up and pulled away from him with a dark giggle. Bailey watched in shocked confusion. "What did you just do?" She demanded.

"Oh you know, gave him a little party favor." Amy answered flippantly. "This should get interesting in little bit." She laughed nastily.

"What did you do?" She demanded, walking over to her.

"Oh now you're concerned." Amy rolled her eyes as she grabbed a lighter. Bailey eyed it nervously.

Amy crouched down in front of his feet. Her face twisted in disgust. She rolled her eyes and turned the lighter on and held it under his foot. He struggled against his bonds and screamed, trying to get away from the fire. The smell of burning flesh filled the basement, assaulting their noses. She moved the lighter around so she wouldn't catch him on fire. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a fire.

Severe burns were left where the lighter's flame licked.

Bailey cried as couldn't do anything to stop Amy.

"Oh look, I think its beginning to work. Have a bad trip hun." She hissed with a dark smirk.

Bill in pain and now delirious screamed and cried, trying to flee from the monster torturing him.

"Now the real fun begins." She growled as she thrust a large flat head screw driver into Bailey's hands. "Give me his eye." Amy commanded darkly.

"What the fuck no!" Bailey said, backing away.

"Look, either do it or I'll just fucking kill him." Amy warned flatly.

Bailey slowly shuffled over to Bill who was shaking and crying. Tears fell freely down her cheeks too. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can, you already cut off his finger." Amy said casually.

Bailey steeled herself. "Bill, I need you to be very still." She said softly as she stroked his cheeks with her fingers. Bill sobbed and tried to pull out of her soft hold. "I'm sorry, please be still so it will be over with quickly." She whispered softly to him. She kissed his forehead before choosing to take his left eye.

Bailey held his head tightly to her bosom with her arm wrapped around his head, she could just reach his eyelid and hold it open. He tried to close it but it was no use. He stared at the screwdriver in terror. He pleaded and whined, snot ran down his chin as well as saliva into his beard. "I'll be quick and careful." Bailey tried to soothe him. "It'll be okay." She talked in a soothing voice.

Bailey swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Here we go." She said as she slowly plunged the screw driver between his eye and flesh. She had pushed through the muscle, causing bleeding. "Eyes don't just pop out." She hissed to herself.

"Don't let him move around too much or that screwdriver could go into his brain." Amy warned in amusement.

"I can't cut the muscle with this!" Bailey cried in a panic.

"What? You need a hand?" Amy laughed as she walked closer. She pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Bailey. "Pop it out first." She instructed.

Bailey tried to pry it up, trying to ignore his scream. She was successful after a few minutes. "Now cut through the muscle." Amy said, watching this affair with a sick glee.

Bailey began to cut through the muscles, earning more terrified screams.

"I wonder what this looks like from his perspective." Amy laughed. "Now scoop it out and cut the nerve." She instructed simply.

Bailey did as told and severed his optic nerve. She held up his eye and looked it over with an appraising eye. She released Bill's head, blood seeped out of his closed eyelid. He cried bitterly. Bailey cradled the eye in her hand and jumped when Amy snatched the knife out her hand.

"Come." She pulled Bailey by her collar and grabbed a small empty jar. She held it to Bailey's hands. Bailey dropped the eye into the jar and Amy filled it with alcohol before sealing it.

"You're a monster." Bailey whispered in fear.

"Well excuse me for making your boyfriend look cooler now." Amy snapped, rolling her eyes as she shoved the jar into her hands.

"How are you feeling Bill? How does it feel that you were betrayed? Bailey will always be mine." She sneered.

Amy's phone went off. "Oh it's Detective sexy. Gotta go!" Amy chirped, admiring her handiwork before packing up and leaving in a hurry.

Once Amy was gone, Bailey rushed over to Bill and wrapped her arms around him. He screamed in terror, out of it. Bailey pulled away and sobbed. She went upstairs and grabbed a clean towel and water.

Bailey did her best to clean up the blood and his wounds. His eyelid was very swollen now. "You poor man." She sniffled. Bailey wrapped a blanket around him and tried to give him some water. He had trouble drinking it and coughed. She dried him off and retired to her bed.

Bailey held the jar up to the light. The eye was beginning to go cloudy. She sighed heavily and put the jar down on the floor, she curled up and cried herself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Bailey sat with Bill all night. She kept him warm and hydrated, afraid he was going to go into shock. Bailey sighed heavily, there had to be something she could do. Time was running out.

She paced around in deep thought before flying up the stairs. Bailey searched every nook and cranny again, still coming up empty handed. She cursed again before a thought struck her.

Bailey ran downstairs and dumped out her duffel bag, she searched the pile for her 3ds and ran up the stairs. She turned it on and used its dim light to peer under the stove. There to her surprise was actually something under there. Bailey tried to reach it but it was too far back.

She grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter, sneezing from all the dust being stirred up. Bailey struggled to fish the object out from under the stove. It took a few tries before she managed to slide it to herself. She stared at it in surprise. Just the thing she needed, a knife.

Bailey began to saw at the thick collar, accidentally poking her jaw a few times, drawing a little blood. She had take a break after a moment and reached up to check her progress. It wasn't much but it was something.

She went back down stairs and sat on the bed. Seeing Bill in such a dire state spurred her on to saw at the collar. Her arm burned as she vigorously went to town. She was getting this thing off.

A couple of minutes passed. She made the last cut through and sliced her skin in a thin cut. She hissed and ripped the collar off of her. Her head felt heavy without it. She touched her neck carefully, in disbelief it really was off.

"I got it!" She said triumphantly.

Bill didn't say anything.

Bailey's stomach dropped, she rushed over to him and shook his shoulders some."Hey! Don't you die on me. We're getting out of here." She said, trying to rouse him. He shrugged weakly. Bailey huffed and began sawing off his collar as well. This seemed to grab his attention.

"Where'd you find that?" He asked weakly.

"Under the stove, its dull as fuck." Bailey grunted, putting force behind cutting.

"I must be dreaming..."

Bailey didn't reply and kept at it until she cut through. she threw the collar aside angrily. The knife wasn't going to get him out of that death chair. Bailey huffed and paced around before dashing back upstairs.

She crossed the red taped line to search the rest of the house. Knowing Amy, she would have left the keys to his locks here instead of keeping them on her person. Bailey started in the first room and found it covered in a thick layer of undisturbed dust and a hint of mold scented the air. She tucked her nose into her top and went to search the next room. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in all the stuff dumped in the middle of the room, some in bags, some spilled on the floor. It was the dishes and mirrors and anything else Amy thought might aid their escape. It was kinda creepy.

Bailey looked on the night stand and saw a set of keys. This must be what she was looking for. She snatched them up and sprinted to the basement, skipping every other stair on the way down.

She quickly got to work undoing his restraints. "This is really happening." Bill said quietly in surprise. Bailey nodded as she finished the last one.

Bill tried to stand but found himself still sitting there. He couldn't really move, he began to panic.

"What're you waitin' for? We have gotta go!" Bailey said desperately, pulling him.

"I'm too weak, I can' t get up!" Bill said, nearly hyperventilating.

Bailey yelled and kicked the bucket near her, "Fuck!"

"What now?" Bill asked in panic, fear evident in his voice.

"I'll go get help." Bailey said, kissing him before running up the stairs.

She stood at the top of the stairs, her heart crashing in her ears. Bailey ran for the door and to her surprise it was locked from the outside. She ran back to one of the guest rooms. The windows weren't boarded up like the others but it was still nailed shut.

Bailey grabbed the aluminum baseball bat from the corner and struck the window with it. It shattered a large hole in the middle. She swished the bat around to clear out the rest of the jagged glass from the frame. Bailey was about to climb out of the window when it dawned on her to put on her shoes.

She raced to the guest room and shoved her sockless feet into her shoes and sprinted back to the window. She carefully climbed as best she could. The sun was blazing. She couldn't remember the last time she was outside. She squinted and shielded her eyes with her hands. Army's uncle's place was in the middle of no where. It would take awhile for her to find any kind of help.

Bailey jogged down the long driveway, hoping someone would be driving along. She huffed and puffed to the road, doubling over with her hands on her knees when she finally made it. She struggled to catch her breath in the hot midday sun. The road wasn't too busy either.

Bailey's breath calmed some as she waited for a car to show up. She waited and waited. It was never a busy road to begin with. Bailey didnt want to get too far from Bill but she needed to get help. She also feared the only car to show up would be Amy making another surprise visit. Bailey dropped the bat by her feet as she deliberated on whether to stay or go in the direction of town.

Soon a pick-up truck appeared around the curve. Bailey ran out from the side of the road, waving her arms and yelling. The truck honked and moved over slightly into the other lane. Bailey jumped up and down, waving her arms, yelling for help. She cursed as she watched the truck disappear down the road.

How was she supposed to get help if no one stopped? The nearest town was too far to walk to. Hot angry tears streaked down her face.

Her adrenaline peaked again when she heard another car approaching. She ran into road waving her arms and screaming for help. The car swerved and honked but didn't stop, the driver flipped her off as they continued down the road.

Bailey screamed and cried in frustration, she tore at her hair. Was no one going to fucking stop and help her? She stomped over to road and laid down in the middle, across both lanes. The hot asphault burned her skin. Maybe now someone would stop.

After what felt like an eternity, a semi came barreling down the road. It honked, sending shards of icy fear stabbing through Bailey's chest. She was about to bolt out of the way as it screeched to a stop. The driver hopped out and ran to her side.

"Ma'am are you okay?" He asked as he crouched next to her. Bailey shot up, "You've gotta help us! Call 911! I was kidnapped but found a way out!" She cried, shaking.

"Slow down miss! You were kidnapped?" The man asked as he pulled out his smartphone.

"Yes! My name is Bailey Wilson! My boyfriend is still trapped inside! Please!" Bailey practically screamed in the guy's face.

He relayed the info to the 911 operator as he scanned the area. Bailey paled when she saw Amy's car, she quickly hid behind the man, hoping she wasn' t seen. " That's her!" Bailey hissed to the man. He gave her a confused look. "That's the kidnappers car! We have to hurry! She has a gun! " Bailey yelled, pulling her hair as she paced back and forth tightly. "Are they sending someone? The house is down that driveway!" Bailey yelled, pointing in the direction of the driveway where Amy turned.

"Shit, she's going to kill him now!" Bailey yelled, her hands on top of her head. She sprinted to the driveway, stumbling as she grabbed the bat. Bailey ran as fast as she could down the long driveway. Amy was already at the house.

Bailey tried in vain to control her labored breathing as she got closer to the house. She was soaked in sweat, she wiped her hands on her shorts. What now? She swallowed her fear and gripped the bat tighter.

"BAILEY!" Amy let out a blood curtling scream.

This shot Bailey's confidence, immediately turning her into a terrifed ball of nerves. She shook as she forced herself to take a quiet step inside.

"I see she left you here to die!" Amy sneered venomously from the top of the basement stairs.

Bailey tightened her grip on the bat, her heart hammering. She moved foreward when Amy stomped down the stairs. "This is just great!" Amy screamed. Bailey heard loud crashes and a pained cry from Bill. "Where the Fuck is she?" Amy snarled.

Bailey crept down the stairs. She swallowed her heart when she saw the gun in Amy's hands. She raised the bat above her head. " I'm right here, bitch!" Bailey yelled and brought the bat down onto Amy's head, pulling back a lot of the force. Amy pulled the trigger when the bat connected with her skull.

Bailey fell backwards onto the stairs, hitting her head. Burning pain exploded under the right side of her collar bone. She heard a scream as she fought to stay conscious. Her world went blank a few seconds later.

Bill cried as he saw Bailey fall back and not get up. Amy sat there staggered and dazed, gun still in her hand. "Bailey!" Bill called her in terror gripped desperation. Did he just watch her die?

Amy sat there for a few minutes, head in her hands. She rubbed her face as she slowly got to her feet. "Bailey..." She called quietly as she shuffled over to her. A pool of blood was forming. Amy pulled out her phone and tried to call 911. She barely had any signal to make out what the operator was saying. Amy threw the phone down and held pressure on the wound. Blood seeped through her fingers. Tears streaked down her terrified face. "Please don't die." She repeated over and over.

Bill fell out of the chair trying to get up. He laid there, unable to be of any help. He stared at Bailey's unmoving form that Amy was on top of.

"Police! Don't move!" Yelled a assertive voice. Amy squinted up, blinded by the flash light the cop was holding. Neither of them heard the officers come in.

"My friend was shot, she needs an ambulance!" Amy cried, covered in Bailey's blood.


	23. Chapter 23

Bailey became aware of the background noise and pain before her eyes cracked open. She closed them again, still wrapped in grogginess. The pain kept her from lulling back into the void. God damn it hurt. She managed to force her eyes open, she blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. She foind herself in a hospital.

She looked over at the vitals monitor that was thankfully muted. Where was Amy and Bill? She found the remote for the bed and hit the call button for the nurse. A voice came on and said a nirse would be right there. Bailey melted into a puddle of exhaustion and anxiety.

She couldn't tell what time of day it was or how long she had been there. All she remembered was falling backwards on the stairs affer bonking Amy in the head. Was she alright? Bailey did pull most of the force last second.

The pain was unbearable. It radiated in all directions. The longer she was awake the more it hurt. She grit her teeth as tears leaked from her eyes. What the hell happened?

The nurse arrived a short eternity later. " Hey sweetie what do you need?" She asked as she checked the vitals on the monitor.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Bailey asked in a panic.

The nurse had a concerned expression. "You were shot, your friend kept you alive by keeping pressure on your wound."

"Amy?" Bailey said in confusion " I don't get it, I fell back and hit my head...I don't remember getting shot..." Bailey said, wracking her brain for any memory of that. She shook her head in confusion. " It hurts so bad!" She cried.

"I'll get you something for the pain." The nurse said turning to leave.

" Wait! There was someone else with me. A man. Is he okay?" She asked, balling the sheets in her fists. The pain taking over her senses.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse said before leaving.

Bailey cried, not knowing his status added to her distress. Was Amy arrested? Was Bill alive? What happened? She checked under the hospital gown to see the bandages wound tightly around her. She vaguely remembered Amy having a gun. Her mouth went dry...

She heard the toilet flush in the bathroom in her room. Who the hell? Bailey trained her eyes on the door. She heard the sink going and held her breath when it was shut off. Her heart rate went up, causing throbbing pain in her chest. Out slid Amy from behind the door.

How? How was Amy there? Was she actually awake?

" Bailey!" Amy shouted and quickly walked to her side. "OMG I'm so glad you're okay!" Amy cried throwing herself onto Bailey. Bailey screeched in pain, "Get the Fuck off me!"

Amy did, looking taken back. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell you mean what's wrong? You fucking shot me!" Bailey yelled, nearly hyperventilating.

Amy shushed her, "Keep your voice down." She hissed.

" No! You fucking shot me! You're crazy!" Bailey yelled, fumbling for the nurses button.

Amy took it from her and got real close. "Listen closely. You were shot and I came in to save you from the kidnappers. If I hadn't kept pressure on you. You would have bled out. Have some fucking gratitude." Amy hissed acidly into Bailey's ear. Bailey cried and nodded. "If you hadn't hit me on the fucking head with a bat then maybe you wouldn't have been shot, dumbass."

The nurse finally came back with a syringe. Amy stepped aside and gave Bailey a look of warning. " This should help with your pain." She said as she injected painkiller in her IV line.

"She's the one who shot me, get the police! She's crazy!" Bailey begged the nurse. The nurse looked very concerned.

" Bailey, you lost a lot of blood and hit your head, Bill is the one who shot you. I'm glad I got to you in time!" Amy said tearfully, glaring daggers at Bailey.

Bailey shook her head. "That's not wait happened! She keep us locked in this house for weeks! Kept shock collars on us! Get the police please!"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." The nurse said politely but firmly. Amy protested but did as asked, glaring at Bailey on her way out.

Several tense minutes passed as Bailey waited on anyone to come back.

She was startled when two police officers finally walked in. They introduced themselves as officer Bradley and Davis. Bailey gave them a rundown of everything that happened, specifying that it was Amy who did all of that. Bailey was scared she was going to get in trouble too from the catfishing. That even though she was a victim she was going to be at fault.

They thanked her for her time and wished her a quick recovery. They informed her that they would be in contact again soon.

No one would tell her the status of Bill since she wasn't a next if kin or anything. That's all she cared about now was knowing if he was at least alive or not.


	24. Chapter 24

Bill had been at the hospital for a few days now. He had lost a notable amount of strength from being kept immobile all that time. He also had an infection setting in from his injuries. He was put on intravenous antibiotics. Hank and friends came right away when they got the news that he had been found. They were surprised he was still alive, but relieved all the same.

They were horrified when he told them what he had endured. He kept asking for Bailey but no one would tell him anything. He finally got somewhere when he explained that she was his fiancé. He learned that she was alive and recovering. He wanted to see her but was told neither of them were in a state to be up and walking around yet. This frustrated him. He wanted to see her, the last he saw of her was her getting shot and blood everywhere.

He focused on recovering so he could hopefully see her soon. Bill wasn't in a state to do much of anything but lay there and wait. He held on to the fact that she was in fact alive. That was enough for now.

Police had came by and interviewed him. He gave all the details, the best he could anyway before getting another blinding headache. He just wanted everything to be over with. This was only the beginning and he was dreading it.

Another day came and passed. Hank had come by and brought him a candy bar. They watched their favorite team play in the play offs. It was a nice distraction. Bill thought no one had cared about his disappearance.

Hank was the one to report him missing. He shared that he had become increasingly worried when Bill hadn't returned any more of his texts the next day from his date. Bill felt their friendship become stronger as Hank kept coming by to visit.

Dale had told him so and mentioned he saw some psycho bitch get arrested on the other end of the hall, earlier that day. Bill wondered who it could have been since he thought she would have been arrested at the scene.

He asked one of the nurses for Bailey's room number so he could call her. He missed her dearly. The nurse was kind enough to instruct him how to use the phone there and left a note in case he forgot before running off again.

Bill reached over and called her. He waited as it rang and rang, growing more desperate the longer she didn't pick up.

Bailey wondered why someone was calling the phone next to her. Why was there a phone in there to begin with? Should she answer. She was confused when a nurse came by a couple of days ago and told her that her fiancé was going to be okay and is recovering. She kept giving updates without violating HIPPA laws.

Bailey huffed and reached over to get the phone. Tears sprang from her eyes from the pain. "Hello?" She answered in a strained voice.

"Bailey?" Bill asked on the other end.

"Yes?" She said, still confused.

"It's Bill." He said.

"Oh!" She lit up. "Oh my god! you're alive!"

"Yeah...I am. I thought I watched you die." He said, his voice wavering.

"I don't remember much after falling..." She said, reaching over had ignited a whole new pain.

"She shot you which made you fall back." He said, anger lacing his voice.

"I'm so happy you're alive. I tried asking about you but they said they couldn't tell me but then this nurse came in a day later and said my fiancé is doing well...did you have something to do with that?" Bailey asked, slightly amused.

"Yea, when we're well enough, let's get married." Bill said, gripping the phone tighter.

Bailey wasn't sure what to say. He was certainly sure about the marriage thing. Her heart quickened its pace. Without Amy, he would be all she had..."I'd love to!" She breathed, in disbelief he still wanted to be with her.

Bill sighed in relief, he was afraid she'd say no now that they were out of that house. He didn't want to lose such a caring woman and sweet woman like Bailey. "I love you."

Bailey was shocked again. He loved her. Someone loved her other than Amy. "I love you too!" She said quickly, her face beet red.

He made a kissy noise on the other end. Bailey made a face but did it back. It was kind of fun to do romancy stuff. "How will we find each other when we're discharged? Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I won't have anywhere to go...the apartment is going to be investigated and Amy has been arrested...I don't know what to do, Mr. Bill." Bailey said in distress.

"You'll move in with me." He reassured her, strongly. She took care of him all those weeks, he would take care of her and their family for the rest of his life.

"Wait, really?" She asked, her eyebrows shot up.

"Of course! We're getting married, silly. I'm going to take care of you." He said, getting emotional.

Bailey felt a lot of emotions at once. She never thought she'd meet anyone that wanted to be with her, let alone fucking marry her. Things were happening so fast. They talked longer on the phone, exchanging info.

Bailey was ready to go to bed and told him goodnight. He reluctantly hung up.

He wanted to sit in her room and see her, comfort her. Heartache set in. Would she accept him like this? He didn't like his own reflection, why should she? He felt much better after being rescued. He wouldn't have lasted much longer if Bailey hadn't gotten free somehow. Would she still want to marry him after seeing him as he is? He couldn't sleep as this weighed heavy on his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Bill was finally released from the hospital after being there for 5 days. They sent him home a prescription for antibiotics and instructed him to see his doctor. Bill stepped into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He was even uglier now. Fear of rejection occupied his mind. He looked away in disgust and sighed heavily. There's no way she'd want to be with an ugly middle aged man.

Bill put his hands in his pockets and went to see her after working up the courage. He shuffled into her room, forgetting to knock he was so nervous. She turned toward him and looked him up and down before offering him a smile. He smiled back nervously. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He said before taking a seat beside her. She looked okay other than the pained expression she wore. He took her left hand into his carefully. "God it's so good to see you again, Bailey." He said, tears threatening to fall.

She smiled, he looked much better than when she had last saw him in that basement. "Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, looking intently into his eye. Bill nodded his head slightly. She bit the side of her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She said, looking away. The weight of the guilt she carried was almost palpable. She wasn't sure how she could live with what she had done. Sure she didn't have much of a choice, but she couldn't help feeling she could have done more to protect him from Amy. "I'm sorry for all of this." She said quietly, pulling her hand away. Bill tightened his grip on her hand, a sorrowful look in his eye. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"When are they going to discharge you, love?" He asked softly.

Bailey shrugged and instantly regretted it as fresh pain blossomed. "Later today I think." She hissed through grit teeth.

"Good, good. Do you need anything from the store?" Bill asked, placing his other hand atop hers. She eyed it, studying the bandages that were covering where his finger used to be. Bill shifted some, suddenly feeling self conscious with her staring. Bailey redirected her gaze back to his face. "I can't think of anything. Why?" She asked.

"You can't go get anything from your apartment yet and you're moving in..." He trailed off.

"Oh, this is really happening huh? I guess get me a tooth brush or something if you don't mind." She said casually.

"Yea it's really happening...unless you don't want it too..." He almost whispered.

"Of course I do! Just nervous is all." She said with an awkward smile.

Bill felt slightly reassured by her answer. "You have nothing to feel nervous about, love, everything will be ok." He said, squeezing her hand affectionately. Bailey felt her cheeks heat up. Bill carefully leaned over and kissed her cheek with a wet kiss. She flushed even darker.

Bill gently pulled his hands away and dialed Hank using the hospital phone. Bailey looked at him in alarm. "Those apparently cost money if you call long distance..." She said, looking at him pointedly. Bill called Hank collect, knowing he'd pay him back later. "Hey Hank, I need you to pick me up later than what we talked about earlier. Bailey is getting out today and I want to stay with her until then." He said. "No I don't know the exact time, I guess just come by in a few hours." Bill answered Hank's question. "Okay, thanks, Hank, see you later!" Bill said cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

Bailey sighed, what's five more dollars tacked onto her already exorbitant hospital bill. "You okay? You gave me a look." Bill said cautiously.

"Sorry, Mr. Bill, I'm just stressed about the bill. I know it's going to be like a gazillion dollars and I don't have insurance." Bailey said glumly. "I kind of wish they just yeeted me into one of the dumpsters out back instead."

"Well I'm glad they didn't!" Bill said, taking her hand back into his. Bailey gave him a small smile before sighing again. She hated waiting and that's what she was going to do for the next few hours. She just wanted to go now. At least she had company now.

"I really missed you." She whispered, laying her head back.

"God I missed you too. I keep seeing it happen over and over whenever I close my eyes...eye." He said, his voice thick.

"See what happen?" Bailey asked, afraid of where he was going with this.

"You getting shot and all that blood..." He trailed off, tears already pouring down his face.

"Oh...I don't feel like talking about that right now..." She said softly, staring unfocused at the ceiling. Bill nodded and dried his face with the back of his hand.

They waited in silence as time dragged by. She was glad to finally check out. Bailey didn't want to spend another expensive minute there. She held hands with Bill as he led her through the maze like layout of the building. She clung to him when they got into the elevator. He didn't say anything as it was crowded in there.

They stepped out of the elevator once it made it to the lobby. Bailey breathed a sigh of relief before another wave of anxiety washed over her. What was his house going to be like? What was it going to be like when they lived together and got married? She gripped his hand a little tighter as they walked outside. Bill looked around for Hank. He finally found him after scanning the parking lot a few times. Bill led Bailey over to Hank's truck.

"Hey Hank!" Bill greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Bill, its good to finally bring you home. This must be Bailey?" Hank asked, turning his attention to her.

"Hello." She said quietly with a nervous smile.

"Nice to finally meet you." Hank said politely before opening the door for them. Bill elected to take the back seat, much to her chagrin. She got in after Bill pulled the seat back for her. She winced and hissed as she put the seat belt on. Bill softly placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder. Bailey stared out the window as Hank and Bill got to chatting. She wondered what life was going to be like now. Would she be arrested too? She swallowed her hammering heart. It was too much to take in at the moment. At least she had Bill now.


	26. Chapter 26

Bailey knew she should have stopped in the store but she really didn't feel like shopping. Bill assured her they would go at a later time. Hank offered to have Peggy pick up some groceries on her way home from work.

Bailey's heart sped up at they pulled into a driveway. Was this it? Was this Bill's house? Bailey took off the seat belt carefully and struggled to open the door. She managed to get it open on her own and gets out carefully.

Bill climbed out from the backseat and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Later, Hank." Bill said as he led her across the street. "Oh." Bailey said softly. That wasn't Bill's house.

Bill jingled the spare key in his hand, nervous about the state of his place and what she would think. "This is it." He said nervously, offering her a small smile. It looked unkempt on the outside but what could you expect. Bailey smiled and stepped inside when he opened the door for her.

Bailey squinted in the dark house. The smell hit her, it was musty and pungent. "Oh." She coughed, which made her cry out in pain. Bill grimaced, he had grown nose blind before being kidnapped. It really did reek. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He tried to stammer out an apology only to be waved off. " Don't sweat it right now." She said, suppressing another cough.

Bill couldn't squash down his embarrassment, he knew it was pretty bad, even he was disgusted. "Bailey, I feel so bad, its so gross..." Bill trailed off. "Seriously , stop fretting. My mom was like a major hoarder, this is nothing." She said, much to her own embarrassment. Bill didn't say anything, wanting to just sink into the dirty stained carpet.

"Oh hey, your power is still on!" She said cheerfully. Bill cringed when all the dust and other crud was illuminated.

Bailey walked into the kitchen and looked around. There were a few dirty lone dishes in the sink. The trash was overflowing. The floor looked like it hadn't been swept in years. She squashed down the flashbacks of her childhood home. Bailey snickered when she saw a picture of a lady golfing in the nude. "Who's that?" She asked.

Bill blushed again, "That's...that's Miss March 1978." He answered.

Bailey blinked a few times. " Damn...that's almost two decades before I was even born." She laughed. Bill chuckled awkwardly, feeling his age as he took in how young Bailey is. What was she doing with him? She didn't seem phased by his filthy house at all.

She braced herself as opened the fridge. To her surprise there wasn't anything spoiled inside. She was almost disappointed. "Huh...do you even eat here?" She asked in concern.

Bill nodded, he mostly ate frozen dinners or boxed food even though he could cook. He felt some of the embarrassment melt away, now he had a reason to put his cooking skills to use.

Bailey hummed as she breezed through to the living room. She laughed when she saw VHS tapes of cheesy porn scattered on the floor in front of the TV. She carefully picked one up and turned it over in her hands. "Stretching my girlfriend's hole? How original..." She said in amusement. Bailey picked up another one. "The Little Spermaid 2? Oh my god" she laughed. "WHY IS IT CRUSTY THOUGH?!" She shouted, shaking in mirth. Bill wanted to die on the spot.

Bailey put the tape down and picked up the last one. " My Ass is Haunted? Hmm." She said before putting it into the VCR. Bill placed his hand on her shoulder, a pleading look in his eye. "Let me show the rest of the house." He said, scarlet.

Bailey laughed and left the tape for later. She poked her head in the bathroom and surpressed a gag. That would need to be remedied ASAP.

"And this is our room?" He said with bated breath. He spotted the porn mag he left out on the bed. "What's this?" Bailey asked as she picked it up before Bill could swipe it. The image was distorted from the dried semen. Bailey laughed, hiding her discomfort, and handed the mag to Bill. Who was she going to be living with?

"What do you think?" Bill asked, afraid of her answer.

"Its lived in." She said, eyeing the questionable stains on the dirty sheets. "With a good dusting and change of sheets it'll feel nice and cozy." She added after seeing his expression. Bill wasn't sure how to take that.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to get my stuff once I'm allowed to go back to my apartment!" Bailey said with a grin. Bill relaxed some. Her bright smile was genuine. She closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around his waist. She laid her head on his flake covered shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head.


	27. Chapter 27

Bill had changed the sheets and heated up some frozen dinners for them. Bailey made a face when she smelled what was supposed to be Salisbury steak permeating throughout the place. The smell of the house reminded her of her childhood home. She grimaced. Oh how she she could have gone the rest of her life without eating another Salisbury steak frozen meal. The smell made her stomach churn. At least the smell was the the worst of it.

Bailey sighed heavily. This was her life now. She was glad she didn't have to be alone. She wasn't sure how she felt about moving in with pretty much a stranger, but at the same time it was like she had known him all her life. At least now he could take care of himself.

Bailey was excited to start another chapter in her life. Things should go smoother once all the legal shut was over with. She shook head, trying to forget the hospital bill for now. Damn Amy. Bailey huffed, she hoped the crazy bitch would get the help she so obviously needed now. Why did life have to be such a damn headache?

Bailey felt something familiar crawl over her leg. She sighed again as memories flitted through her head. She struggled to sit up, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw, her eyes watered. Once sat up she saw the rude fellow skittering up towards the pillows. "Rude." Bailey scoffed and put her hand in its path. The roach ran the other way.

Bill came into the room carrying two paper plates with the frozen dinner trays plopped in the middle. He sat the plates down and went to smack the large roach off off her arm. "Whoa! Just open the window for me." Bailey said, dodging him.

"Its a roach!" Bill gave her a look, still trying to swat at it.

"I have eyes, just open the window for me, no need to murder it." Bailey said, getting to her feet. Bill grumbled something about eyes as he opened the window for her finally. Bailey tossed the roach outside and Bill quickly shut the window. "Thanks." She smiled and sat back down.

"I could have just killed it." He said as he sat across from her.

Bailey looked at him disapprovingly. "I could've too. It wants to live just as much as we do."

Bill made a face and pushed her dinner towards her. "This is all I had right now." He explained as he watched her poke at it.

"Thanks. Sorry, just reminds of when I was a kid." She said with a humorless laugh.

"What does?" He asked curiously, mouthful.

"The Mega lo Mart Salisbury steak dinner, the roaches..." Bailey trailed off with a shrug as she stirred the gloopy mashed potatoes.

Bill felt his chest tighten. "Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

"I see you've been...depressed for a long time." She said softly.

Bill sighed and looked away. "Yeah." He whined.

Bailey placed a comforting hand atop his and offered him a warm smile, despite the awkwardness of it all. "I'm here for you, Mr. Bill." She said warmly.

He scooted closer to her and pulled her carefully into his chest. Bill held her tightly, adjusting when she whined in pain. He cried into her shoulder. Bailey stroked his back slowly with her good arm. "I love you." He cried. Bailey mumbled it back, her face crushed into his shoulder. He ugly cried for a good while before he pulled away and cleaned up his face with a nearby pillowcase. He pulled her into soft kiss after getting his composure. She placed a shaking palm on his cheek, enjoying the warmth of his lips.

Bill pulled away after a while. He stirred his depressing dinner around, dismayed it had gone cold. He put his plastic fork down and sighed. "Let's just order a pizza." Bailey suggested. Bill perked up some. "Yea, good idea." He said, sliding off the bed to his feet. He went to the living room to get his house phone.

Bailey was relieved she didn't have to eat the meal of her nightmares.

He came back in a few minutes later, having ordered. Bill scooped up their uneaten food and took it to the kitchen, to Bailey's relief. The house still stank of the dinners to her dismay. "Home sweet home." She said under her breath. Once she healed up she would do a much needed deep clean. She looked around his room and felt a sadness overwhelm her. It showed how miserable he was...

Bill came back with a large grin plastered on his face. " Its gonna be forty-five or so minutes."

"You look happy." She noted, wondering if getting pizza is what did it.

He blushed, "I'm happy to see such a beautiful woman in my bed."

Bailey turned scarlet and hid her face with a pillow. "Where? I don't see her." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Bill laughed and pulled the pillow away, "Right here."

Bailey didn't look up, she wasn't used to these kinds of things. Her stomach had butterflies.

"C'mon, let's get you a cleaned up before the pizza gets here." Bill said, taking her hand. Bailey grit her teeth. It was inevitable. She took his hand and let him guide her to the bathroom. She really didn't want to bathe in there, let alone at all right now. "Okay." She said wiping her sweaty hands on her hips. Bill stood there, looking at her expectantly. She made a face and shifted around. "Oh, you're going to stay in here?" She asked, blushing again.

"You're going to need help." He said softly, lifting up the hem of her top. Bailey reluctantly let him help her undress. She hated feeling helpless and exposed like this. She didn't want him to see the bandages, it was a little personal. He lightly traced the edge of her bandage with his fingertips. "Don't do that." She snapped quietly. Bill snatched his hand back, muttering apologies. He turned and left the bathroom for a moment, giving her a moment to breathe. She stared at her reflection in the dirty mirror. Her face twisted in anger.

Bill returned with a clean wash cloth and bowl of tepid water. Bailey jumped when she heard him come back. She took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. It was just Bill. She stared curiously at the rag and bowl of water.

He offered her a smile, hoping to put her at ease. Bailey put an arm over her breasts. "I can do this myself." She said shyly. "It'll be easier if I do it for you." He said softly as he dipped the rag into the bowl and rung it out. "Besides, I've already seen you naked before, we've had sex you know." He said with a humorous undertone. Bailey turned her head and smirked in embarrassment. "We sure did..." She managed to say. "And we're going to have lots more once you're healed up more." He said seductively, making her turn beet red and clam up.

He cleaned her up gently, taking extra care to keep her bandages dry. Bailey was embarrassed the whole time but he was right, it was much easier for him to do it. "You took such good care of me...I'm going to take care of you for now on, Bailey." He said, trying to ease her feelings. Bailey nodded, turning her head so he couldn't see the face she made.

Bill left the stuff in the bathroom and led her to the bedroom. He pulled out some of Lenore's old pajamas she never came back for. It was a short red satin nightie. Bailey stared at it with wide eyes. "Do you just keep women's pajamas on hand?" She laughed. Bill tried to hide his embarrassment. "It's my ex-wife's." He admitted sheepishly.

"O-Oh." Bailey said, laughing nervously. "Why do you still have that then?"

Bill shrugged. He never threw out Lenore's stuff, hoping she would come back to him one day. Bailey checked the tag with her nails, it was a large. "I don't think it's going to fit anyway." She said, not wanting to wear his ex-wife's lingerie anyway. Bill shoved it back into the closet, admonishing himself. He pulled out a pair of his boxers and loose shirt. "That's better, thanks." She said awkwardly.

Bill helped her get dressed and got her settled in bed. He lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly. He was about to go take a shower himself when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said breathlessly.

Bailey sighed in relief. This was going to take some time to get used to. Would she always feel this way when she was naked or intimate? Bailey shook her head in an attempt to clear her head. She was glad to be getting some real food. The hospital food was bland and sad, then to be served the meal of her childhood rubbed salt in the proverbial wound.

Bill brought back the whole box of pizza and plopped it on the middle of the bed. He eagerly opened it up. They both ate in silence, relishing the pizza. It had been so long since they had something that tasted good. "I never thought I'd be so glad to have pizza again." Bailey said after wolfing down her first slice. Bill nodded in agreement.

They finished up and he put the pizza away. Bailey stared at the ceiling in boredom as she waited for Bill to come out from the shower. She wished she had her 3ds, she needed to feed her nintendogs.

Bill emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He wanted to just collapse into bed, but he put on some boxers for Bailey's comfort. She had already dozed off. Bill carefully climbed into bed and cuddled up to her, laying an arm over her waist. He laid there for hours, unable to sleep as everything they've been through played on loop in his head. He was glad that they both finally made it out alive. He wondered if he would be able to protect his family, if he was even good enough to have one.


	28. Chapter 28

Bailey cracked her eyes open. Another particularly loud snore grated on her sensitive ear. She blinked a few times before finding the will to get up. Everything ached in new ways. The bed was too firm, but not lumpy at least. Bailey noticed with a start that it was dark. Her heart sped up. She noticed the silhouette of a lamp by the alarm clock. It was too far away to reach safely. She began to cry in frustration.

Bailey took a few deep breaths before quickly reaching over and turning it on. Pain blossomed in chest and shoulder. She hissed and held her wound, writhing there. Bill placed an arm over her waist and scooted closer. She grit her teeth and craned her neck to see he was already back to sleep, of course.

She tried to block out the intrusive images of tall deformed, malicious entities lurking in every dim corner. This is why she slept on the floor, nothing could hide beneath her and stab its dagger claws up through the bed and into her. She couldn't just wake him? She didn't want to be rude, but she might have to.

Bailey steeled herself and got up as quietly as possible. It was so creepy at night. She moved away from the bed quickly, out of reach from what could be lurking below in the darkness there.

Her heart hammered in her chest, adrenaline forcing her wide awake. She became all the more aware that the rest of the house was just as dark. Glancing back at the clock told her it was only 3: 50 a.m. She surpressed a groan.

She found it in herself to continue. It was strange being in this house. She shuffled to the bathroom, sliding her hands along the wall looking for light switches. She was annoyed he had turned them all off. Didn't he know bad things happened in the dark? There was something lurking in the living room. She ducked into the bathroom, slamming the light on and slamming the door. She ducked out of view from the mirror. She was safe for now.

Bill woke with a start when his alarm clock went off. He turned it off and rolled back over. He blinked a few times the light waking him up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and squinted out the door where the hall light and bathroom were on. He groaned and made the decision to get up, more like his bladder did anyway.

He shambled to the bathroom, farting along the way. He was too tired to care. Bill hoped Bailey wouldn't make him go outside like Lenore used to. He went to grab the doorknob but missed by a few inches, he tried a few more times before finally getting. He heard a muffled scream from inside, waking him up from his groggy stupor.

Bill threw open the door which earned another scream. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, looking around. His gaze settled on Bailey, huddled on the toilet seat. She placed a hand over her chest and breathed in relief. "Its just you." She sighed.

"Who else would it be?" He asked, his brow creased. Bailey struggled for words and just shrugged sheepishly. "Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Y-yeah." She choked out, hoping the thing in the living room stayed there.

"You done in here?" Bill grunted.

"Oh...yeah...sorry." Bailey mumbled as she stood. She stopped at the threshold of the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bill asked again, concern evident in his voice. Bailey nodded before dashing back to the bedroom. Bill went about his morning business, wondering what that was all about.

Bailey dove under the heavy blanket, regretting her quick rough movements. She made a small breathing hole, but made sure to stay hidden under the musty blanket. Why couldn't the sun rise sooner? She missed her apartment. The lights always stayed on and there wasn't anywhere for monsters to hide.

Bill sighed heavily. It was too early for this. He tiredly walked into the dark kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He caught a whiff of cigarette smoke, shrugging it off as a lingering smell from Dale being over in the past. Bill couldn't believe how smelly his house was, he was nose blind to it. He was mortified that his friend's smelled this. He got another whiff of smoke and turned on the living room light.

Dale let out a startled shout. He was halfway out of the window before he stopped and straightened himself out. "Hey Bill." He said in a deadpan sheepish voice, standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Dale." He said after a an awkward moment. "Want to watch tv?" Bill asked. Dale nodded and sat down. Bill turned on the tv and put on a comedy show.

"I thought you finally killed yourself." Dale said, lighting another cigarette.

Bill snorted and shook his head. "Worse."

"Hm." Dale said grimly, his lips pressed in a flat line.

A heavy silence hung in the air.

"I'm getting married before the week's over." Bill said, awkwardly breaking the silence.

Dale gave him an are you kidding me look behind his dark sunglasses. "This the date you had before you disappeared?" He asked with a snappy tone.

"Not exactly." Bill said, clasping his hands together.

"That's not a good idea." Dale said after taking a long drag on his cancer stick.

Bill glared at his friend. He was going to marry Bailey with or without Dale's blessing. "She saved my life. I love her and...you wouldn't understand." Bill snapped.

"I understand you're rushing into this too soon." Dale said angrily, tapping his ashes onto the floor carelessly. Bill made an indignant unintelligible noise. "We thought you were dead." He snapped in quiet irritation. He lit yet another cigarette before continuing, "You finally come home and- It's not a good idea." He said, disappointed in his friend, holding his tongue for once. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dale said tiredly, putting his cigarette out in the already full ashtray on the table. He wasn't in the mood to argue about this right now, irritated Bill was rushing into marriage already.

"Good night." Bill said awkwardly, hiding his irritation. Dale used the door this time. Bill sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling. They would come around once they got to know Bailey. He looked at the door sadly, he did miss his friends. They would come around, he tried to reassure himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Bill hadn't noticed how long he had sat on the couch, he lost track of time. He was lost in thought, processing everything he went through. Losing an eye was taking a lot to get used to. His heart sped up the more he thought about it. He would make Amy pay...somehow. It was going to take a long time to get used to it. Sometimes it still felt like he had his pinky. What could he do? Bill shook his head when he noticed the first light of dawn. He got up and returned to his room.

He felt bad for spending the rest of the night out in the living room. Bill tiredly stared at Bailey cocooned in the large blanket, he felt protective of this woman. He turned off the light and crawled into bed, spooning her. He snaked his arm under the blanket, under her shirt and stroked her soft belly. She stirred some but didn't wake. Bill buried his face in her exposed hair. He loved having someone to hold. It felt sweeter, innocent, compared to every desperate lust fueled encounter/short-lived tumultuous relationship he had. The smell of her greasy hair comforted him. He eventually fell back asleep.

Hours later they stirred again. Bailey threw the covers off her head and cuddled closer to Bill. She was relieved it was daylight again. He felt more rested this time. Bill kissed her carefully. She was still getting used to all the touchy feely stuff, it was still kind of a thrill. He was all she had now. She hoped he would keep good on his promise. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Tingles went down her spine. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you." He said again, cupping her cheek with his palm. "I love you too." She said shyly, a twinkle in her eye as she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. It felt almost forbidden for her to say. It was nice to not be suffocated by Amy anymore. A pang of sadness filled her chest at the thought of her former best friend.

"Bailey." He whispered, staring at her intently, brushing her lips with the pad of his thumb. "I've never had the pleasure of being with such a sweet, caring angel. Thank you for taking care of me. If it weren't for you..." He trailed off. Bailey recoiled emotionally. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want this kind of praise, she always hated when Amy would wax on like this. Her face didn't betray her feelings. He was about to continue when she shushed him with her lips on his in a smoldering kiss.

He felt his blood grow hot. Bill deepened the kiss, carefully lifting her shirt. Bailey blushed a deep scarlet, trying to keep up with him. She gasped against his lips when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. This fueled his excitement. He carefully moved to her neck and left a trail of dark hickeys, loving every sound it made her make. He moved his hand lower. "Bill, I need to take my pain medicine before we go further." Bailey said in a strained voice.

"Of course!" He said, getting up and fetching her some water and meds.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the antibiotics. You need to take yours too if you haven't yet." She hissed as she sat up. She took her meds and gulped down the water. Bill was thankful that she reminded him to take his as well. He did so, losing some of his excitement.

He sat beside her and slipped a hand between her legs. "You're so wet." He purred lustfully. Bailey looked away with a mixture of pain and arousal. "I'll be careful." He said as he slipped a finger in. She moaned breathlessly as he slid his thick finger out and then back in.

Her face twisted up in pain. "Stop." She hissed weakly. Fresh pain radiated in hot waves. "God it hurts." She hissed, her eyes watering. Bill removed his hand and placed it on her thigh. The wetness of his fingers annoyed her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"No." She hissed.

He took her hand in his. "Your medicine should kick in soon." He reassured her quietly. "Yeah." She said, struggling to pull her shirt back down. He pulled her shirt down for her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll get some coffee going." He said as he got up. Bailey blushed awkwardly seeing that he still had an erection. She welcomed the momentary peace while her racing heart calmed. Would this be a common occurrence? She was glad he didn't press her to continue. Bailey sighed in frustration, he just had to get her all worked up.

She was excited finally go back to her apartment and retrieve some stuff. Maybe she would get one last shower in a clean bathroom. Bailey felt kinda sad about moving out of her apartment. She liked her room.

Bailey hoped Bill would let her decorate and make the place more homey. It would be nice to wear her own clothes again. She shoved the fresh memory of him offering her his ex-wife's risqué musty night clothes. Why did he keep all that stuff again? She hoped he would throw it out by the time they got married.

She was excited to get married, but there was this voice in the back of her head telling her to slow down. Bailey never pictured herself getting married since Amy constantly reminded her no one worth a damn would want to marry her anyway. She frowned...Amy really was a bitch.

Bailey got up and made her way to the kitchen. Was it possible for the house to smell even worse?

" How do you take your coffee, sweetie?" He asked warmly.

She shrugged absentmindedly, causing her to hiss loudly. "I dunno, I just eyeball it." She said in a strained voice. She made the coffee herself as Bill watched intently.

Bailey looked up to say something when she saw taped on the fridge behind him and laughed. " What's so funny?" Bill asked, looking around. Bailey shook her head and took a sip of coffee.

Bill pulled out a chair for her, which she gladly took. He set their coffee on the table and took the chair beside her. He carefully placed his wounded hand on her right one. He stared at her face, studying every detail. "You have such pretty eyes." He whispered dreamily. Bailey looked down in her coffee. The left side of his face was covered in bandages, guilt filled her and weighed her down.

"I love you, Bailey. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Dauterive." He said, an excited twinkle in his eye. Bailey blushed and buried her face in the coffee mug. "How to you manage to be even cuter?" Bill gushed. "Stop it!" She whined playfully.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is literally deteriorating.

Bailey's eyes flew open, blind in the darkness. She was pain-free for a fleeting moment before everything woke up. Ragged breaths irritated her wound more, serving to amp up her panic. She swore she saw something move at the foot of the bed. It was tall and lanky.

Tears leaked down her face as she shook violently, trying in vain to be quiet as possible. Bill snuggled closer to her and mumbled "It's okay." Then he fell back out.

"Bill." Bailey whispered, trying to wake him.

"Hmm?" He cracked his eye open, barely awake.

"There's something here." She whispered into his ear, poking his belly.

Bill groaned awake, "What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"There's something in here...at the foot of the bed." She whispered so quietly he could barely make out what she had said. He rolled over and turned on the lamp. "There's nothing in here." He mumbled tiredly.

"Check under the bed!" She said, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Bailey, there's nothing in here, sweetheart. I'm right here, you're safe." He reassured her and turned off the lamp.

"Turn it back on! How the hell do you sleep in the dark like that?!" She demanded with a white knuckled grip on the comforter.

Bill yawned and turned the lamp back on. "Is this better?" He asked already waking up anyway.

"Could you look under the bed please!" She pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"Bailey, there's nothing there." He said as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Just check!" She demanded, fear evident in her voice.

Bill sighed and looked, as he expected, nothing was there. "There's nothing there. " He said as he cuddled up to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"What is all this about?" He asked, searching her face intently.

"Just thought something was there." She muttered, averting her eyes.

"You're safe here, Bailey. There's nothing here that will hurt you." He said, placing a warm palm on her cheek. She leaned in to his touch, still unable to bring herself to look him in the eye. No one understood. Bill carefully kissed her. The warm softness of his lips on hers always got her. It was such a pleasurable feeling. She kind of liked his beard too, even if there were a few stray greys. Her lips lingered on his, melting from his warmth. His affection put her somewhat at ease.

Bill deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her soft affection. Bill found himself climbing on top of her, careful to not put any weight on her chest. She welcomed the distraction, glad her pain medicine was still keeping the edge off for now. Bailey gasped when he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. She could feel him pressing into her groin.

Bailey ran her hand down his hairy chest with her good arm. He flesh felt softer since he had lost some weight. She continued to explore his body as he kissed her and massage her breast. He hollered when he shifted wrong on his left hand.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked in concern.

"Yeah, just moved wrong." He said through grit teeth. He took a moment before picking up where he left off. It took a few moments for Bailey to get back in the mood, trying to ignore her own pain.

Bill broke their kiss and sat up, kneeling between her legs. He slowly pulled her boxers off, staring at her lustfully as she kept her head turned to the side, blushing scarlet. He slid his own boxers down. Bailey's eyes widened as she gasped when he pressed himself against her entrance. Bill rubbed the head of his dick around her slit, lubing himself up. Bailey moaned, draping an arm over her breasts, her cheeks a deep scarlet. She gasped sharply when he slid his dick over her clit.

Bill eased himself into inside of her. Bailey bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. He gently slid all the way in. Bill held her legs up on his shoulders, he slid in and out slowly a few times before carefully leaning down over her. Bailey wiggled her toes, feeling very self conscious. A soft moan escaped her lips when he gently thrusted. "You feel so big." She said huskily, wrapping her hands around his forearms.

Bill pulls her into a passionate kiss as he carefully thrusted. He moaned in her mouth, when he got particularly deeper in her. She tightened her grip on his forearms. "Yeah, like that." She whispered lustfully. He felt himself getting close. "I love you." He panted. She moaned as he thrusted a little harder. "Sorry." He whispers when he saw her face twist up. "Its good." She gasped.

He gave two final thrusts as he emptied himself inside her. Bill rested on his elbows as he caught his breath. He kissed her lips tenderly and then rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Bailey." He sighed. "I love you too." She whispered, through grit teeth, her wound throbbing.

"Bill...can you move some?" Bailey asked, trying to hide her pain.

"Oh yeah, sorry love." He apologized as he shifted his weight off her. Bill carefully pulled out. Bailey made a face when she felt warmth spill out of her. Bill took in the sight before him, getting a certain satisfaction from seeing his fluids leak out of her.

He grabbed the boxers Bailey was wearing and used them to clean himself up. "A-Are you forgetting about me?" She asked quietly, looking off to the side, too embarrassed to look at him directly.

"Just give me a moment, love." He said sheepishly. Bill dabbed some of the semen away and lowered himself into a somewhat comfortable position. He gave a teasing lick, enjoying the gasp she made. Bill pulled away and swallowed thickly, making a face, he hated the taste of his semen. He carefully cleaned her up more before getting back down to business.

Bill savored every moan, gasp and sigh she made. He gripped her hips tightly when she finally came, holding her down as she squirmed. He kept going, making her cry out. "Its too much, stop!" She whined, trying to push him away. He kept going for another moment before pulling away. Bailey laid back and caught her breath.

Bill wiped his mouth off with the soiled boxers and crawled up beside her. He pulled her into his chest and cradled her in his arms. Bailey blushed when she could smell the sex on his beard. She kissed him anyway.

Her chest began to ache more. It was getting close to when she could take more pain medicine. She settled in for now and enjoyed his warmth. It was going to be a long day.

"When is Hank picking up us?" She broke the comfortable silence, excited about seeing her apartment again.

Bill took a sharp inhale, waking back up. He grunted as he craned his neck to look at the alarm clock. "About an hour from now." He said with a groan, wanting to just lay in bed all day with his love.

"Sick, I can't wait to show you my room!" She said excitedly, pressing herself closer.

Her enthusiasm was contagious. Bill kissed her forehead before reluctantly forcing himself out of bed. He needed to clean himself up before Hank got there. Bailey watched him get dressed as she laid there, sprawled out, this was actually happening.

"Uhh, what am I going to wear?" She asked shyly as she watched him fumble with his belt buckle.

"I'll get you something, just give me a second, dear." He said with a smile.

Bailey pulled the blanket over her chest, suddenly feeling her nakedness, she blushed. She watched as Bill dug around in his closet. He pulled out a wad of clothes and dropped them on the bed. Bailey stared at them for a moment, not wanting to wear his ex-wife's shit. She reluctantly combed through the pile with her good arm. She picked up one of the bras with her nails and examined it with a sour expression. It would be a close enough fit. She sat it back down and pulled out a dated looking floral dress. It looked like it would be a tight fit...

"I don't want to wear this stuff, Bill..." She said sullenly, a sour expression on her face.

"It's just til you get to you apartment." He said cautiously.

"None of it will even fit and I don't want to squeeze into something with my chest like it is...Can't I just wear something of yours?" She asked with a long sigh, feeling self-conscious.

Bill nodded in understanding and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. "Thank you." She whispered when he handed them to her. Bailey pulled the blanket away and sat up. Bill helped her put the shirt on. He pulled her into a soft kiss as he pulled her shirt down. He helped with the pants as well, pulling them up and tying the drawstring for her. She was cute in his clothes.

He noticed his own clothes fit a little more relaxed now. It would only be a matter of time before he gained it all back he thought sadly. He noticed she had lost some weight too. That Amy. He clenched his fists and then let out a yowl of pain since that irritated his wound. Bailey jumped, "Are you okay?" She asked quickly, looking over him in concern.

"Yeah...just my hand..." He said, it was so strange seeing his hand with one less finger. He was glad Bailey didn't cut one off of his dominant hand. Bailey looked away in guilt. She reached for a hug but just put her arms back by her sides. Bill pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She cried into his shoulder. He held her, stroking her back with his right hand. "It's okay." He said softly, trying to comfort her. She shook her head. "Bailey, it's okay my love." He whispered.

She went to protest when he gently lifted her chin and kissed her. Her cheeks were soaked with tears. Bailey couldn't understand why he would want to be with her after all of this, it was her fault after all. Shouldn't he hate her? Bailey pulled away, shaking her head. "Why? Why do you want to be with me? Clearly I'm a monster." She said with a quiet rage, glaring in his eye.

Bill stared at her in confusion. Where did this come from? "What?" Was all he managed to say.

"Look what I did to you! I-"

Bill cut her off, "Stop blaming yourself, it was that bitch, Amy. I don't want to hear you call yourself that again." He said sternly. She began to protest when he gave her a look. Bailey sighed and looked at the floor. "I want to be with you because I love you. You're such a caring woman...I...I've never had that before." He said, closing the distance she made. Bailey averting her eyes again, unable to handle the intestity of his gaze. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes, causing more tears to spill out. She didn't deserve this.

"Okay..." Her voice cracked as she dried her eyes.

Bill's new phone rang. It was Hank. Bill answered and said they would be heading over in a few minutes. He pocketed his smartphone and smoothed his shirt down. "Ready?" He asked, taking her her red puffy eyes. She didn't meet his eye and barely nodded.

Bill slid on his shoes and helped Bailey put hers on. "God, I can't even put on my own fucking shoes." She huffed.

"This is nothing compared to what you've done for me. Let me help you." He said gently as he finished up tying her shoe. He didn't know if he would ever get used to missing a finger. He stood and opened the door for her. He locked the door behind himself.

Bailey took a good look around. She hadn't gotten to really see it yet. It was nice to get some fresh air finally. She made a mental note to air out the house later. The neighborhood was nice if not a bit plain and too manicured. Could they be in an HOA?

Bill slid his hand into hers and led her over to Hank's driveway where he was waiting. With each step closer, she felt the dread mount in the pit of her stomach.

"Morning Bill." Hank greeted Bill cheerfully, trying not to stare at his face too long. "Bailey." He said with a polite nod. Hank opened the passenger door for them and pulled the seat forward. Bailey climbed into the back, clenching her jaw when she slipped slightly. She settled in the back. Bill helped her buckle up before pushing the seat back in place and getting in himself.

Hank got in and adjusted the air conditioning, his glasses fogged up immediately. He sighed as he waited for them to clear. "Okay, where are we going?" Hank asked, turned in his seat.

Bailey stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. She had no idea where they were. "Can I see your phone Bill?" She asked shyly.

Bill pulled out his phone and handed it to her. To her surprise it was unlocked. She typed in her apartment address into google and handed it back to Bill. The gps began to give directions. Bailey stared out the window, wringing her hands together. Bill and Hank got to talking as Hank drove out of the neighborhood.

It was fine with her, she wasn't in the mood for a conversation anyway. It all so awkward. She wasn't even sure what they were going to do once there. Bailey wondered if she should just start packing or what.

As the commute dragged on, she made herself smaller, hoping no one would notice and talk to her or ask her anything. After a while they were cruising through familiar streets. Bailey felt her stomach tighten the closer they got. This would be the last time she would be here. It was bittersweet, more bitter. Thankfully since Amy was a control freak, only her name was on the lease.

Bailey wasn't sure what to do with Amy's stuff. She had no idea how any of this worked. Amy had to help her fill out her job application even. Her shoulders slumped forward. It felt wrong to just let everything go to shit...but could she even do anything? She didn't want to make things worse. Would Amy get out of jail? Tears threatened to fall, she didn't even have her own bank account, it was all under Amy. She made the decision to just get her stuff and leave the rest up to the complex.

She directed Hank on where to park. Bailey was glad they could just follow someone in since she didn't have her gate fob.

She felt helpless, going from relying on Amy completely to Bill now. She didn't feel grown, that's for certain. Bailey pushed Amy's words out of her head. "Her little parasite." Amy would say.

She was forced out of her thoughts when Bill got out and pulled the seat forward so she could as well. She felt giddy and sick. It had been too long since she had been home. She took his hand and got out carefully. "Okay." She said quietly as she led them up the stairs. Everything felt so wrong. She wasn't sure if this was even real.

Bailey stopped in front of the door and dug around in the dirt of the potted plant right there. She finally fished a key out of the dirt and unlocked the door. She coughed when she swung open the door, the smell hit her immediately.

Bailey stared at the mess in shock. She stepped inside, it was dark in there without all the lights she would have on. There were dirty dishes everywhere, and rotting food. She walked hollowly around the Livingroom. Amy wasn't the most tidy person but this was uncharacteristic of her. Bailey felt pity for her. Something was definitely wrong and she didn't even see it until it was too late. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart ached for her friend. Bailey hoped she could get the help she obviously so desperately needed.

Bill making a noise behind her broke her out of her thoughts. Bailey pushed him back towards the door. It felt too intimate for him to be there at that moment. He looked at her in concern and rooted himself there. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to see passed her. She gave up immediately and crossed her arms carefully. "She really let the place go..." Was all she managed to say.

"I don't care about that." Bill said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah but I don't want your friend to see and-"

Bill hushed her, "We're here to help pack your stuff up."

"I'm afraid...of moving..." She said with a flinch.

Bill gave her a confused look. "Aren't you moving in with me?" He asked, pushing down the hurt bubbling up in his chest.

"Yeah...I'm just scared I guess. It's all so much." She said nervously, seeing the hurt in his eye.

"You have nothing to be afraid of..." He said quietly, the wind left him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't you want to be with me?" He asked, tears threatening to fall, his lower lip quivered.

"Of course! I'm just overwhelmed right now." Bailey said, trying to reassure him.

He wiped his eye with the back of his hand and offered her a smile. She gave him an awkward smile before looking at Hank in sheer panic as he walked in the door. She could see his judging eyes scanning the living room. His face didn't betray his thoughts and remained stoic.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She said with a sigh and tugged Bill's hand, leading him to her room. She was about to say something when she opened the door and saw a bunch of newspaper clippings taped to the wall. Bailey let go of his hand and shuffled over to investigate. "What the hell?" It was all clippings of her disappearance. Bailey scanned them all in horror. Why was this in her room? Everything else seemed to be untouched.

Bailey shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, I've brought some boxes...uhh I'll leave them in here." Hank yelled awkwardly.

Bailey shuffled out of her room and retrieved them. She quickly prepared them to put stuff in. She took down all of her framed insects and set them carefully in the box. Bill closed it up for her as she moved quickly around the room, she pulled what was left of her wardrobe into one of the larger boxes.

"You're room is really pretty." Bill remarked as he helped her pack.

"Thanks." She said with a sad shyness.

An hour later she had everything packed. She took a few things out of Amy's room that were hers. Bailey felt wrong leaving her stuff to just be thrown out on the street. Bill reassured her there was nothing she could do and that was what was going to have to happen.

Bill and Hank loaded all the boxes into the truck. Bill came back in and saw her just sitting on her bed. "Is something wrong, love?" He asked softly. She shrugged. "Will my bed fit?" She asked with red rimmed eyes.

"You don't need it." He said, confused.

"I like my bed." She said, gripping the edge of the mattress tighter.

"We have a bed though, where are you going to even put it?" Bill asked as he sat beside her.

"In my room?" She said, returning his confused look.

"Your room? We share one now." He said, a sour look on his face.

"Don't I get my own room? Isn't that how it works?" She asked, gripping it tighter, she needed her own space.

"No...we're getting married...we share a room now." He said, looking at her worriedly.

"Oh...I don't like your bed though...it's too firm." She said sullenly.

Bill stared at her...he wasn't sure what to say. "We can get another one..." He said with nervous laugh, taking her hand in his, holding it tightly, afraid she'd change her mind if he let go.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, afraid she was getting cold feet now.

"I'm just...I don't know...scared? I really liked it here. I've never been in a relationship before and I...I really like my room." She said, looking around the now bare room, minus the newspaper clippings on the wall.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bailey. My home is your home now too." He said, trying to reassure her as well as himself.

"Yeah." She said with a sad smile as she stood. "Let's get going then." She whispered.

Bill took her hand in his and led her to the door. He grabbed her folder of documents and other important papers on his way out. Bailey took one final look before shutting the door. She dragged her feet down the stairs and sighed as she hoisted herself into the awaiting backseat. A strange feeling washed over her. She was leaving the place she called home for so long for another place. Bailey felt like she had no control over her life. Was it taken from her or did she hand it over readily?

Shouldn't she be happy? She was getting married soon and checking all the lifescript boxes. What would her mother think? Did she ever think about her or miss her? Was Amy the cause for all her problems?

She was startled from her thoughts when Bill raised his voice.

"You don't understand Hank. We have something unlike any of the relationships I've had. The things we went through...bonded us." Bill said, glaring at his friend.

"I still think you should wait for a little while and let things settle down some. I don't know all the details of your uhh predicament, but y'all are moving too fast. I've seen you do this too many times Bill and don't want this to end badly again." Hank said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

How many times had Bill done this? Bailey wondered. She felt her stomach drop. Would she become another failed relationship too? Amy warned her of such things, which killed her desire to date.

Bill glared at Hank and glanced at Bailey in the backseat in heated embarrassment. "It's not like that Hank!"

"Do I need to remind you Bill? I think you two need to slow down and think things through." Hank said sternly, glancing at Bailey in rearview mirror. She stared out the window awkwardly and said nothing.

"I would be dead if it weren't for her! You don't know her like I do! She isn't like the other women I've ever been with!" Bill said heatedly.

Bailey wanted to sink into the seat and disappear.

"Bill, got dang it! Listen to me, I won't take you to the court house to get married today. It's too fast!" Hank snapped.

"She's pregnant!" Bill snapped.

Bailey's eyes snapped to the front. Did he just lie to his friend?

"Oh god." Hank sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine." He conceded.

The mood was heavy and awkward. The rest of the ride was quiet. Hank parked and said nothing as they got out.

Bill led her inside the building. Bailey's feet felt like lead. What did all this entail? "We need to get a marriage certificate." Bill said, his mood brightening considerably.

They filled out all the necessary paperwork, Bill helping her with some parts. The clerk congratulated them, disregarding the age gap. Bill took care of the rest and paid the fee. Now all they had to do was wait 3 days to come back.

Bill beamed as he led her back to the truck. She was excited too, nervous, but excited. Her mood dampened some as she got back in the truck. She was afraid of Hank's disapproval.

"Bill, I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt again or rush into another marriage. " Hank said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know you were trying to look out for me, but Bailey is different." Bill said, glancing into the back seat with a warm smile.

"Well, you got any wedding plans?" Hank asked, breaking the silence.

"We're just going to do a court house ceremony." Bill said, he already did the big wedding once.

"Oh? You sure?" Hank asked in surprise.

"Yeah, remember my last one? I just want something simple." Bill said. Bailey stared at her phone that was about to die. Tears on the brink of falling. Was she not special enough to have a wedding? She hugged herself and leaned against the window.

"Yup, I just want it to be us, with you guys as our witnesses of course." Bill replied, unaware of his words cutting his bride to be.

"I'll see if I can take Friday off, Mr. Strickland shouldn't mind too much. We can have a barbeque when we get back from the courthouse." Hank said with an awkward smile. He did love an excuse to throw a get together.

"That'd be great!" Bill said excitedly.

Bailey quietly cried in, hiding her face behind the seat. Didn't she get a say in how the wedding would go? She didn't want a quick throwaway wedding in the courthouse. She didn't even have a dress and shopping for one in less than 3 days just wasn't happening. He didn't even propose or anything, just said they were getting married. She silently dried her eyes and admonished herself, she should be grateful someone wanted to marry her. It wasn't all about the wedding but them making their relationship more official or something.

Bill and Hank talked animatedly about the upcoming barbeque. She was glad they pretty much forgot her existence back there.

Soon they pulled into Bill driveway. Bailey quietly got out, letting Bill steady her. The day was dragging on. She was silent as she sat on the couch and watched them unload all the boxes into the corner of the living room. What the hell was she doing? She felt like a child instead of an adult, her fate was always being decided by someone else. At least he was kind.

Bill bid Hank a good afternoon as he set the last box down. Once Hank left, Bill sat beside Bailey and pulled her into his side. "What's the matter?" He asked, noting her sullen demeanor. She shrugged, not wanting to talk at the moment. "You seem so...sad. What's wrong?" He asked gently, stroking her hair.

"I didn't get a say in any of our wedding plans...and...am I not special enough to have a nice wedding like your last wife?" Bailey asked, tears streaming down her face.

Bill looked at her, taken back. "Of course you are and then some! They're really not all they're cracked up to be, trust me." He said with an exasperated look.

"Oh...they always looked so...magical." She said quietly.

"As long as we're together, right?" He said, hugging her tighter to him for a moment.

"Yeah." She said quietly, forcing herself to give him a small smile.

"The reception is where it's at. You're going to love Hank's cooking." Bill said excitedly.

Bailey calmed some and made peace it. "I look forward to it." She said quietly, this time giving him a genuine smile.


	31. Chapter 31

The count down had already started, they would be married in a matter of a couple days. She said she was fine with the courthouse wedding but she only said that to placate Bill. She didn't want a ten grand wedding, just a pretty location, a nice little cake, a dress...Tears spilled from her eyes. It wasn't fair. Sure they were getting married but she still wanted a proposal or something. Bailey felt like a brat for being upset, but also felt vindicated. Bill kept waving her off and promising this reception to be the end all. Truthfully she didn't care about that. She wanted to have a wedding and then ride off on their honeymoon. She frowned, no honeymoon plans were on the horizon either. A long sigh escaped her lips. She definitely didn't feel special.

Bailey stared at the ceiling, they hadn't bothered to get up for the day. She still had to unpack. Where she was going to put her things, she wasn't so sure since Bill's ex-wife's stuff was still taking up a lot of space. She hoped he would just throw it out already...At least now she had her own clothes to wear instead of this other lady's. Bailey couldn't wait until she didn't need assistance with dressing herself among other things.

She couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed, disturbing Bill in the process. He reached for her as she got to her feet. "Where are you going?" He whined sleepily.

"Getting up. Been awake this whole time." She said tiredly, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Come back." He mumbled.

Bailey made a noise and went into the living room to retrieve some clothes. She dug through the clothing box one handed, pulling out a sun dress and under garments. She sighed, of course she would need help. Bailey wondered if she could even wear a bra yet. Would it hurt? She would find out, she was so embarrassed to go out like that yesterday.

She shuffled back into his room and dropped the clothes at the foot of the bed. Bill was already sitting up, he smiled when he looked up at her. "Come here." He said with a sappy look on his face. Bailey's face softened as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed his lips to hers. She melted under his touch.

Bill pulled back, looking her face over with a dreamy expression. "God, you're beautiful." He said breathlessly. Bailey blushed and turned her head. Bill gently turned her face back to him. His hand lingered there as he stroked her chin with his thumb. "I love you, Bailey Dauterive." Bill said with an intense look on his face.

"I'm not Mrs. Dauterive yet!" Bailey squeaked, her face beet red.

"What's a couple of days? You're my beautiful bride." Bill said before peppering her face with soft kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She said sappily.

They both laughed softly, staring into each other eyes. Bill pulled her into his chest carefully and held her tenderly. "I'm glad something good came from all of this. I owe you my life. I'll do everything I can to give you the world, Bailey." Bill said in the crook of her neck.

Bailey pulled back and held his face in her hands. "What are you talking about?" She asked in concern.

"You took such good care of me. You didn't have to do all of that. I-" He broke down crying.

"You don't owe me anything, Bill." She said softly as she brushed away his tears.

"But I do!" He cried.

Bailey shook her head. "That's not why you're marrying me is it?" She asked, a pit forming in her stomach.

"No!" He said, tightening his grip on her hips. "I love you, that's why I'm marrying you." He quickly added. She tentatively leaned back into his touch. "I've waited my whole life for you, Bailey. I've never felt this way about any other woman in my entire life. You're my special one, my soul mate." He said, moving his hand up to gently fix her hair. Bailey blushed, turning her head to hide her embarrassed smile. She wasn't sure how to take any of this, no one had ever been so...intensely positive about her. She ate it up and leaned into him for another hug.

"We're still getting to know each other...what if you think I'm weird or lame after awhile?" She asked tentatively, tensing up as she waited for his answer.

"You're wonderful, god you're so wonderful. I have the rest of my life to get to know you and I look forward to every second. I cherish every single moment with you." He said, she averted her eyes from the intensity of his expression.

"I...I don't know what to say." She said, her voice a an octave higher as she hid her red face with her hands. Bill gently pulled them away and enveloped them with his own hands.

"Just say you're mine." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as he kept glancing at her parted lips.

"I'm yours, always." She whispered before pressing her lips to his. The kiss deepened into smoldering passion. Bill's hands slid lower.

He squeezed her ass and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his and mirrored his movements. Bill reached under her shirt and massaged her breast. She felt his erection pressed firmly into her thigh. Bailey broke this kiss. "You're such a horndog." She said in breathless amusement.

"I'm with you, why wouldn't I be?" He growled lustfully as he pulled down the sweatpants she was still wearing, they fell to her ankles.

"I want you so bad, but I'm so hungry." She said, pulling out of his reach, struggling to pull her pants back up.

"I'll make you something after..." He said, getting to his feet.

"I can't...I'm too hungry." Bailey said, catching her breath.

"I'll give you something to eat." He growled lustfully, pressing himself to her. She blushed and backed out of his hold.

"Help me get dressed please." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Bill pulled her into another smoldering kiss. "Let's get some breakfast in you then, so I can fill you soon after." He said with his forehead on hers, as he held her ass firmly.

"The longer you take here, the longer it'll be before...you know." She said shyly.

He gave a final squeeze before letting her go. Bill lifted her shirt off and bit his lip as he stared at her breasts. Bailey flushed even darker when she noticed his erection was twitching. Lord help her. She stepped out of the pants, now completely naked. She felt self conscious the longer he stared hungrily at her body.

Bill found it in himself to tear his eye away from his bride to be's naked form. It was harder when she told him how much she wanted him too. He grabbed the clothes that she abandoned at the foot of the bed. "We could always eat in the nude." He said playfully. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, feeling the heat in her face. "It'll make it easier to get back into things." He purred as he pawed at her.

"Damn it, I want you too bad now." She whispered as she closed the distance between them again. What was another thirtyish minutes? She thought as he laid her back down on the bed, standing between her legs. He slinked down lower, kissing her hips. Bailey balled the dirty sheet in her hand when she felt his hot breath on her nethers.

She pushed Bill away when he kept going after she had came. He gave her lusty toothy grin as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bailey laid there catching her breath when he dragged her lower half on the bed. He climbed on top of her and slicked up his tip with some saliva before pressing into her.

Bill moaned as he slid all the way in. He loved how aroused he made her. He rocked his hips as he leaned down and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. "I love you, Bailey." He moaned.

"Can you do the thing with my leg?" She asked breathlessly.

"This?" Bill asked when he put one of her legs over his shoulder, getting deeper in her.

"Yessss." She gasped.

Bill thrust deep when he climaxed. He let his sweaty head drop on hers. She turned her head so she could catch a breath. Bailey closed her eyes and held him as he laid on top of her panting hard. "I love you too." She whispered.

He made a happy noise and kissed her softly. Bill carefully pulled out and reached for the sweatpants on the floor. He cleaned both of them up.

"Is this how mornings will usually go?" She asked with a playfully smirk.

"I hope so." Bill said with a toothy grin.

She rolled onto her side and carefully laid an arm over his waist. "Me too...I really am hungry though." She said with a wince.

"I'll make us some eggs." Bill said dreamily as he sat up. "How do you like them? Fertilized?" He laughed suggestively. Bailey squeaked and hid her face behind one of the stale sweat soaked pillows.

"Scrambled!" Came her muffled reply.

Bill laughed and wiggled one of her toes playfully.

Bailey peeked from behind the pillow. "Will you help me get dressed now?"

"You don't clothes right now." He teased as he helped her sit up.

"You sound like you want to keep me naked all the time." She laughed awkwardly.

"Is that so wrong?" He said with a devious smirk as he picked up her bra. He turned it over in his hands, taking in the black and neon green spiderweb pattern. Bailey flushed scarlet and looked down at her lap. "Are you sure you should even try wearing this right now? Won't it hurt?" He asked in concern.

"Doesn't hurt to try." She said with a nervous shrug, wincing from her carelessness.

Bill nodded and helped put it on. "Uhh, how tight do you want it?" He asked.

"Middle." She said shyly.

Bill struggled with the hooks for a moment before finally getting it. She adjusted herself in the cups and fixed the straps. She winced, the strap was sitting right on top of her wound, of course. She moved the strap over some and found that to be more comfortable. Bill grabbed her panties next. "Are you sure you want to wear these right now?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, taking them from him. She put them on with a wince.

Bill stared at her for a moment before helping her put her dress on. She smoothed it down once on. He stared at her more, taking in the black dress with moths printed all over it. He noticed it showed a good amount of cleavage too. "God you're beautiful." He breathed.

"Thanks." She blushed. "You're handsome yourself." She added shyly. This made him blush, he couldn't remember the last time he was called handsome. Bill kissed her softly. He slid his hand into hers and led her to the kitchen.

He pulled a dusty chair out for her. Bailey sat down and flashed him a smile before checking her phone.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be married in two days." He said excitedly as he gathered everything he needed on the grimy counter.

Bailey blushed again and put her head down momentarily. "I can't wait." She said in a warm shyness. She waited another moment before unlocking her phone again. "Hey Bill, what's your Wi-Fi passcode?" She asked quietly.

Bill hesitated for a moment, "Here, I can just do it for you." He stepped closer, reaching to take her phone.

"I got it, what is it?" She asked innocently.

Bill squirmed, not wanting to give it to her. "It's Bill and Lenore nineteen ninety-seven." He said reluctantly.

Bailey snorted, "What was so hard about that?"

Bill fidgeted, too embarrassed to look her in the eye. "I...err...well"

"I thought it was going to be something like woundfucker69 or something." She laughed.

Bill made a disgusted face, which made her laugh harder. He stared at her in momentary shock.

"What?" She asked, crumbling under his gaze.

"I just wasn't expecting that from you, my sweet, Bailey." He said as he got back to cooking.

"It's not that shocking..." She muttered. At least Amy would have laughed. An awkward silence fell between them as she checked her socials. There were a few people concerned with her disappearance. Mostly it was people asking her to identify some insect they found and people saying they miss the memes she'd post and share. In a group she frequented she saw a post asking if bug girl was booted or something.

Bailey hesitated before checking Amy's profile. She steeled herself and went to it. There she found a gazillion posts about her missing and how it devastated Amy. There was one where she mentioned having a vigil. This made Bailey's blood run cold. She shook her head, she was over thinking that particular post. It bothered her how it was one of the most recent. There were a few photos of her and who she assumed was the detective she was seeing.

Bailey browsed through all the photos Amy posted of them together. A lot of them were screenshots of conversations they had with their catfish victims and selfies. She stared at one in particular from the most recent best friend's day. Bailey teared up. Where did everything go so wrong? She glanced up to see Bill plating up the food and quickly put her phone to sleep.

"Thank you!" She chirped when he set a plate down in front of her.

"My pleasure, love." He said with a warm grin, making the corner of his eye crinkle some. Bill watched her take the first bite and waited for her approval. He relaxed some when her face lit up.

" How did you make these so good?" She asked before shoveling another forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like my cooking." Bill said warmly.

"This is so good! Could you show me how to cook these sometime?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course...don't you know how to cook eggs though?" He asked gently.

"Uhh...no..."She said, staring down at her plate in embarrassment.

"Oh...its no problem, I'd love to teach you." He said, salvaging the situation.

Bailey gave him a half heart smile, more for his benefit. She felt so stupid that she couldn't even cook eggs. Who doesn't know how to cook eggs? Dumbass bug girl. She finished her meal with less gusto. Would he still like her if she didn't know how to cook a proper meal?

Bill kicked himself. Living with a monster like Amy..."I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Its fine." She said a little too quickly. Bailey decided she was finished and got up to take care of her plate. She sat back down at the table, unsure what to do with herself.

Bill put his hand out on the table, inviting her to put her hand in his. She did so, not meeting his gaze. "Bailey, what is it?" He asked softly, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I can't cook...I never learned... " She cried, resting her head in her hand.

"Bailey, its okay. Once things settle down some I'll teach you." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't think I'm a loser?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Heavens no!" Bill reassured her.

She sighed in relief. "Oh good."

Bill gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. "Why don't we unpack your things, love." He said, getting up.

" Okay." She said quietly, wondering where the hell anything would go. She followed him into the living room.

He had already hefted her clothing box into his arms. "This is so exciting! Just you and me...moving your stuff in with mine." He said dreamily. Bailey gave a small smile. He set the box on the bed and opened it.

Bill pulled out the neat folded stacks of clothes. He opened a drawer to his dress and and frowned at his wrinkled wadded up clothes. He opened another drawer, which happened to be full of Lenore's old things as well. Bill stared at them for a few moments. He finally got to make room for a woman that actually cared about him. Bill grabbed handfuls of the clothes and tossed them into the now empty box.

He went through the rest of the dresser and closet, discarding all of her old forgotten clothes.

"Why do you still have all this stuff?" Bailey asked as she watched him.

Bill tried to stammer out a response. "I kept hoping Lenore would come back to me...someday." He said pathetically.

" Oh." She said quietly.

Bill fidgeted nervously before getting back to removing any trace of Lenore. He left to get a garbage bag. Bailey couldn't shake the feeling that she was just a replacement for whoever this other woman was.

Bill returned, nearly choking on his own spit when he caught Bailey going through an old photo album.

"Is this you?" Bailey asked, pointing to an old photo from high school.

"Sure is!" Bill said, looking sadly at his past self.

"Wait...that's you?" Bailey laughed. "Oh my god! You're the Bill Dauterive my school wouldn't shut up about whenever someone came close to beating some record?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Bill said, reminiscing.

"That was like before I was even born..." She said wide eyed.

Bill grimaced awkwardly. "Yep..."

"Dang..." She said with an awkward laugh.

Bill was really feeling his age. It had been so long since he was in high school. Minus that time Hank helped him use that loop hole to keep his record. Wasn't even born...

"You were so cute in your gear." She said, easing the tension.

Bill blushed. "I'm just fat and old now..." He said sullenly.

"Aren't we all?" Bailey said as she turned the page. Bill gave her a confused look. "Oh was this your ex-wife?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"She's beautiful..." Bailey said, feeling self conscious.

"Not as beautiful as you." Bill said, pulling the album out of her hands. He closed it and set it aside. "I can toss it." He said.

" Why? Its part of your life." She asked,

" I thought you would want me to...you know...get rid of it." He said awkwardly.

"I mean if you don' t want it. Don't get rid of it on my behalf." She said gently, moving it further away from the trash bag.

Bill teared up some, "Thank you." Bailey shrugged.

He got back to work making room for Bailey's things. He held up a particularly barely there strappy lingerie piece, silently asking if she'd wear it for him.

"Bill...stop asking me to wear your ex-wife's fucking lingerie." Bailey said tiredly. Bill stuffed it into overflowing garbage bag, red faced.

Now that all of Lenore's old clothes were rounded up, Bill quickly put away Bailey's wardrobe. She felt strange now that her stuff shared the same storage as someone else's. It shouldn't be too hard to adjust.

"I think we earned a break." Bill said, flopping down on the bed.

"I'm going to unpack the rest of my stuff if you don't mind. Bailey said as she got to her feet. Bill frowned. "I wanted to cuddle." He pouted. Bailey obliged and crawled back into bed. He cradled her in his arms. "God, I love you." He said passionately. "I love you too." She whispered sweetly.


	32. Chapter 32

Bill squinted when he cracked his eye open. He felt around for Bailey. The other half of the bed was cold and long abandoned. He blinked a few times before his sight adjusted to the brightness. He glanced at the clock, it was a little later than when he would usually get up for work anyway, 3:15 am. Bill groaned as he sat up. He just wanted to flop back down and go back to sleep. The light blaring down killed any notion of that happening. He made his way into the bathroom and took care of business before finding Bailey.

Bill shuffled tiredly into the living room where he spotted her huddled up on the worn out couch. Did she turn on every light in the house? Her eyes were drooping as she stared at the tv. He wondered if she was watching My Ass is Haunted 2 again. She jumped when he got closer. Bill looked at the tv and froze. Why was she watching that? He gaped at the screen before his expression morphed into melancholy.

She returned her gaze to the screen and said nothing. Bill managed to tear his eye away from his old wedding tape. He picked up the remote off the dirty wooden spool table and took a seat beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders. Bailey leaned into his side. "You're so handsome there." Bailey whispered tiredly. Bill sighed in despair, "Yeah, I was." He put on a random show.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" He asked, his voice scratchy.

She shrugged. "Lenore is stunning there. You two looked so happy. What happened?" She asked.

Bill grunted, he didn't want to talk about this right now. "That was two weeks before she started cheated on me." He huffed bitterly.

"Oh...that's a shame. How awful." Bailey said, sliding her hand into his. "You don't have to ever worry about that with me, Mr. Bill." She said sincerely, looking up at him sweetly. He kissed her forehead tenderly and tightened his arm around her. Bill knew he could trust her with his whole heart. Is this what it felt like to feel secure? He looked down at her face that was illuminated in the tv light, she was looking back at him sleepily. How did she manage to be so sweet, so angelic?

He felt a pang of guilt. She deserved all the glitz and glam on their big day. She would only be married once, right? Bill kicked himself for being in such a rush without consulting her for any of it. He just wanted to make things official and get her all the benefits of marriage. He wanted to seal the deal more than anything. Bill knew his friends disapproved but they didn't know her like he did. He sighed, who could blame them? He really did make a fool of himself all these years. He shook his head, warmth returning to his heart. He had his sweet Bailey now and nothing else mattered. Every single person on this planet could be against him as long as he had her.

He looked back down and noticed she had fallen asleep. Bill found himself smiling, he stroked her shoulder and turned his attention back to the tv. As long as they had each other, they could weather anything. A warm security blanketed him.

Bill woke up, he looked around bleary eyed, the sun shone in from the open windows, illuminating the hazy dust motes. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Bailey moved her feet back under the blanket, resting them on his thigh. He looked over at her, she was watching the tv intently, a headset on. Bill looked at the screen and saw she was playing some kind of war game. He must have fallen asleep at some point.

He looked around and noticed the house looked a little less dusty. It actually smelled a little nicer too. He spotted a candle on the far side of the table. Bill watched her play the game and how she'd squeeze her controller in frustration when she would "die". It warmed him that she was making herself at home already. "Good Morning, sweet pea." He said. She jumped and started at him in surprise for a moment before calming.

"You scared me." She said, moving one of headphones off her ear so she could hear him.

"Sorry." Bill said with a grin. She gave him a playful glare before turning her attention back to her game. "You're so cute, just sitting there playing your game, next to me." He said, enjoying the blush that crept across her cheeks. He watched her for a few more minutes, taking in every detail, a sappy grin splayed on his face. He would get to spend the rest of his life with this sweet angel of a woman. "Do you think you'll be able to drive, love?" Bill asked, stroking the top of her foot.

"Uhhh? It's been quite awhile since Amy let me drive..." Bailey said, glued to the screen.

Bill's expression soured at the bitch's name. Of course she wouldn't let Bailey have any sort of independence. He clenched his fists tightly, if only he could get his hands on her; make her pay.

"Why?" Bailey asked again, taking off her headset.

"Huh?" Bill blinked, pulled out of his increasingly dark thoughts. "Oh, I can't really drive...like this." He trailed off and looked away. He hoped with time his depth perception would return to normal. Bill didn't want to rely on Hank any more than he had to. His left eye area itched like nothing else. He hoped the doctor could do something about it when he went for his appointment in a few days.

"It shouldn't be a problem." She said with a shrug. The only time Amy would really let her drive was when she was piss drunk and unable to herself. It would be nice to drive again. "Is there somewhere you want to go?" She asked.

"To get you a wedding dress." He chirped.

She stared at him in shock that turned to excitement. "Really?" Her mind raced.

"Mhmm! We should get a head start on the day, and maybe grab something to eat too." He said, patting his gut.

Bailey shut off her Xbox and got to her feet. Bill smiled at her eagerness. He hoped they could find something she liked on such short notice. Tomorrow he would be marrying his gorgeous bride.

Bill got up himself, it wouldn't take too long to get ready. He got changed into his usual attire and stopped by the bathroom, seeing Bailey stare sadly in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He asked, putting a burning hand on her bare shoulder.

"My hair looks so gross." She sighed, struggling to pass a brush through it.

"Oh, this is an easy fix. We can wash you up in the kitchen sink so your bandages don't get wet." He said as he grabbed up the things he would need.

"You're going to wash it in the sink?" She asked, trying to hide the look of mild horror.

"Mhmm, it won't be exactly like the salon but it'll do just fine." He said excitedly.

Bailey feigned a smile. She didn't want anything on her head to be in that nuclear waste dump of a sink. It didn't seem she had much of a choice. Maybe greasy wasn't too bad. She did have a hat she could throw on. "Its okay Bill, I can just throw on a hat." She said, flashing a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

He gave her a confused look. "Its no problem, dear."

"You shouldn't get your hand wet, its okay, really." She said, already in his bedroom. Bailey wanted her hair to be washed so bad, it was so itchy.

"Oh...you do have a point. I do have some dry shampoo, that would help with the oil some." He said as he set everything back in its grimy, hairy corner. He grabbed a can of dry shampoo, that had a sticky film on it.

Bailey eyed a dubious looking loofah on one of the shelves, she hadn't noticed it before. "That'd be great, thank you." She said, relieved she wouldn't have to put her face near that sink. Maybe he wouldn't be too hurt if they stopped in a salon later?

"Okay, take a seat, Mrs. Dauterive." He said with a giggle.

"Okay, Mr. Dauterive." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Bill kissed the top of her head before getting down to business. He carefully worked a wide toothed comb through her tangled hair. Bailey was waiting for him to tear through the rats nests, she could feel him working carefully. She winced in anticipation when she felt him bring the comb from her roots to the ends. She relaxed some, when he gently combed her hair out. "Are...are you done?" She asked in surprise.

"Not yet, I just de-tangled it." He said as he picked up the dry shampoo.

"How? It didn't hurt at all. I couldn't really even tell." She asked, raking her fingers through her hair.

"I just worked through it." He said with a shrug and sprayed up her roots with the dry shampoo. Once he was done with that he brushed it through.

"Can we maybe stop at a salon later?" She asked hesitantly.

Bill made a face. "Sure." He could take care of her ends later instead of paying someone else to do it.

"Thanks, my head itches so bad." She said as she got up. Bailey pulled a hat out of one of the drawers. She looked in the mirror as she adjusted the black beanie with cat ears.

"Aww, that looks so cute on you." He crooned.

She blushed and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for not tearing my hair out." She said softly.

"What kind of barber would I be hmm?" He laughed.

"You look nice." She said before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing compares to your radiant beauty." He breathed into her ear.

"Nah, am trash baby." She said as she slid out of his gentle embrace.

Bill stared after her for a moment before he quickly caught up. "You're not trash!"

"Chill, its not a bad thing." She said, patting his upper arm.

"I don't get it." He said, still trying to figure how exactly that wasn't an insult.

She shrugged and dug out her purse from one of the boxes, thankful Amy hadn't done anything weird with it to throw off the investigation. "Does your car have Bluetooth or an aux cord?" She asked, still hunched over the remainder of her things.

"I have a cd player." Bill said with a shrug.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Its okay, I got us covered though." Bailey said as she waved a Kidz Bop cd around.

"Ready?" He asked, jingling the car keys. Bailey took the keys from him, her hand lingering on his for a moment.

He led her out the door and even opened the car door for her. She got in and started the car. "Wow this thing is ancient." She muttered as Bill got in. Bailey took out the cd and sighed. She always put the cd in whatever case was empty. "Powerwolf it is then." She said, turning up the music real loud before backing out. She stopped, "Where are we going?" She asked.

Bill turned down the music. "David's bridal."

"Oh...I know where that is." She said, masking her jitteriness. She backed out of the driveway, dropping off the curb some. She laughed and put it in drive.

A few minutes passed as she navigated her way out of the neighborhood. Bill rested his hand on top of her thigh.

"I didn't think you listened to Uhh Christian music..." Bill said after a few songs played.

Bailey glanced at him in amusement. "I don't."

"They're singing about resurrection or something!" Bill said, trying to listen closer.

Bailey laughed, her face tinged red. "Resurrection by erection? I guess that could be out of the bible."

Bill stared at her in amusement, he wasn't too fond of the band though.

"What?" She asked as she felt him staring a hole in the side o d her head.

"You're full of surprises." He said, squeezing her thigh. When the song was finished, he turned on the radio. Classic rock poured over the speakers. Bailey grimaced, she never listened to anything on the radio.

A few songs later Bailey pulled into the parking lot. She turned the car off, relieved to be free from the radio for now. Her heart raced, she never thought she would have any need to go in there.

Bill took her hand in his and practically floated into the store.

"Hi, welcome to David's Bridal! Do you have an appointment?" The consultant greeted them.

Bailey squeezed his hand nervously. "Uh no?" She said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're booked up today." She said as she went to rifle through some dresses.

Bill went to protest when he felt Bailey tug him towards the exit. "Ok, thank you!" Bailey said as she turned to leave.

"Bailey, we could have waited in case someome cancelled or they worked us in." Bill said as she practically dragged him back to the car.

"No offense but that's just plain rude." She said as she slid back into the driver seat.

"The customer is always right." Bill hummed.

Flashbacks of her last job filled her head. "Ok, boomer." She sneered.

He stared at her in surprise and hurt. She had never raised her voice or snapped at him until now. "Did I do something to upset you?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yea, I really hate the whole the customer is always right bullshit. Its rude for one and two it makes their jobs harder than they need to be." Bailey said, remember a particularly irritating event at her old job.

"Consumers have rights though-"

"What rights? They were booked, we didn't have an appointment, its not a big deal." Bailey huffed, slamming on the breaks so she didn't run a red light. She turned the radio back on and switched it back to her CD. "I can't drive without music." She muttered.

Bill wanted to argue back but wasn't sure what he'd even say. "This is our first fight isn't it?" He said with hesitant amusement.

Bailey looked at him for a moment before looking back to the road. "No? We're arguing? Just don't be a dick to retail workers."

Bill sighed, "Lenore and I would fight all the time."

Tears threatened to fall. Bailey shook her head and sniffed. This was ridiculous. Did he just compare her to his ex-wife? "Is this fighting?" She asked, exacerbated.

"I'm sorry Bailey." Bill conceeded, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I don't feel like shopping for a dress anymore anyway." Bailey sighed and pulled into a Kurger Bing. She parked and turned to Bill.

"Bailey, we're getting you a dress." Bill said, a pleading look on his face.

"I'll just wear my prom dress." She said tiredly.

"No, we'll find a dress." Bill said, growing desperate.

"I don't want to anymore to be honest. My prom dress will get the job done." She sighed in resignation.

Bill looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

" Its fine." She said, fidgeting.

Bill pulled her into a kiss. It was long and almost sad. "I love you." He said in a panicked desperation.

" I love you too. Its fine." Bailey said. It still felt foreign on her tongue to utter those words to someone other than Amy.

Bill pecked her cheek," What do you want?"

"A heart attack with no ketchup." She said, bouncing her leg.

"Is that it?" He asked as he climbed out of the car.

" Yeah!" She said, already scrolling through memes. Bill went inside. Bailey sighed and found it in herself to text her mom back finally. She was scared about her reaction to her impending marriage. Bailey knew she'd disapprove. Her mom disapproved of anything she did.

Bill came back with a large greasy bag and extra large soda. He flopped down in the seat and slammed the door shut. He practically shoved fries in her face. She leaned away and took the fries with her hand.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

"Are you?" She asked, turning it back on him.

"Of course! I wish it was already tomorrow." He said, gazing at her longingly.

"The wait is killing me too." She said shyly.

Bill pulled her into a kiss. His greasy fingers slinked up her inner thigh. The kiss deepened into a passionate exchange.

Bailey broke the kiss, " We should continue this at home." She said breathlessly.

Bill squeezed her thigh and shook it some. He was glad the food bag was hiding his erection. "I told Hank you're pregnant. So I need to make good on that and put a little bun in your oven." Bill purred as he stroked her thigh as she sped down the street, her heart hammering in her chest.

"O-oh?" She stammered.

" Mhm."


	33. Chapter 33

Bailey swallowed nervously as she pulled into their driveway. Her lust replaced with anxiety. Bill squeezed her thigh lustfully, beckoning her to follow him. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. All the talk of 'buns in the oven' made her ill. She didn't even want to think of pregnancy after having that abortion.

"Bailey!" Bill said eagerly, getting her attention.

She jumped and plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah." She said as she got out of the car.

Bill practically dragged her into the house. As soon as the door was shut, he was attacking her neck with his lips. He put his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breasts. "Bill." She said barely above a whisper. "Bailey." He said breathlessly.

"Stop." She said nervously, her stomach in knots.

Bill stopped and pulled away some. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking over her in concern.

Bailey fidgeted around, she felt bad. "Uh, I...dunno, sorry." She said, looking at the filthy carpet.

"Is everything okay?" He pushed gently, carefully lifting her chin.

"I guess I'm just nervous." She said with an awkward laugh.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He reassured her.

She shrugged. "To be honest, all the getting you knocked up stuff is a turn off. I don't want to get pregnant again so soon." She said, cowering away, waiting for him to yell at her.

She watched several emotions flit across his face as he processed what she said. "Oh." He said, creating some space between them. "I didn't mean to uh... make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Bailey." He said, wringing his hands.

Bailey grit her teeth, the guilt she felt was immeasurable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered, wanting to just sink into the floor.

"I'm glad you said something...I...I love you." He said, standing there awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"I love you too." She said quickly. "Just forget I said anything." She said, giving him a hug.

"I can't." Bill said, giving her a concerned look.

"Why not?"

"You just told me you don't want to get pregnant and I'm not going to just ignore that." He said, pulling away some, his hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't that what you want?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yes, more than anything, but I'm not going to force you into that if you're not ready." He said, squeezing her shoulders.

Bailey stared at him in confused frustration, as tears threatened to fall. "I don't get it. It's what you want though, I'm just being dumb."

Bill raised his eyebrows in shock. "Bailey..." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Do you want to have kids with me?" He asked carefully.

"Yes! I'm just nervous and don't want to jump right in yet. Especially after..." She trailed off as tears streamed down her face.

Bill clenched his jaw and pulled her into a tight hug. He had a feeling it was because of what that monster Amy did to her. He hoped she was get the book thrown at her. He was pulled out of his murderous thoughts as Bailey sobbed into his chest.

They stayed that way for several minutes. Bailey dried her eyes and calmed some. "Did you still want to?" She asked awkwardly.

"Maybe later." He replied as awkwardly.

She nodded her head, her cheeks flushed in shame.

The day wore on, the awkwardness of earlier mostly evaporated. Tomorrow would be the big day. Bailey nervously fussed with her hair. She was going to meet his friends soon. Would they like her? Would it matter? Bailey didn't want to, she just wanted to stay holed up in the house for now.

"Aww you're so cute." Bill said as he came into the room.

"Oh?" She asked nervously.

"I can't wait to show you off." Bill said with a warm smile.

Bailey bit her cheek. Guess it was that time already. Bill was certainly much older than her so his friends probably would be too. What would they think of her? "Yea."

"You ready? They're waiting for us in the alley." Bill said excitedly.

"N-Now?" She stammered.

"Yeah!"

"Oh!" She said nervously.

"Let's go!" He said, practically dragging her to the door.

Bailey slipped on some flip flops and let him drag her across the street. "You're going to love them!" He told her excitedly.

Bailey saw three older men standing along a fence, a beer in hand. She swallowed thickly and held his hand tighter. She just wanted to run back into the house. All eyes landed on her. She had already met Hank, but it was still awkward nonetheless.

"Dale, Boomhauer, this is my bride, Bailey." Bill said with proud excitement.

Bailey felt her face heat up. She wanted nothing more than to just sink into the pavement. She gave an awkward wave. " Hello." She said nervously.

Dale adjusted his glasses and stared at Bailey with suspicion before his face lit up in recognition. "You're the missing woman! Oh my god!" Dale shouted, waving his arms frantically.

Bailey paled and shrank back into Bill's side. She looked away shyly. "Yeah." She said shyly.

"This is who you're marrying?" Dale asked in surprise, suspicion dripping off his voice.

"Yes!" Bill said, a warning on the edge of his voice, as he squeezed Bailey to his side.

"What are doing with Bill?" Dale sneered, jabbing an accusing finger in her direction.

Bailey wasn't expecting that of all of the reactions he could have had. "W-What?" She stammered, taking a step back.

"Dale!" Hank shouted, his fist raised in warning.

Dale ducked behind Boomhauer who looked on stoically.

"Seriously, he doesn't have looks or money! What could you really want with him?" Dale accused behind Boomhauer.

"I-I love him?" She said in a panic, wanting to just run back home.

"Are you asking me?" Dale sneered. Boomhauer shook his head.

"Oh! I uh left the blender on." Bailey muttered quickly before sprinting off to the safety of their house.

Before Bill could grab her arm, she was gone and already at the front door. He turned back to face his friends. A fury burning in his eye.

"Well that's just great." Hank snapped.

"Don't talk to my wife like that again!" Bill snarled a warning.

"She's not your wife yet!" Dale yelled. Boomhauer stepped to the side.

"What is your problem?" Hank asked angrily, standing over Dale.

"I'm not wrong!" Dale defended himself.

"I love her, we've been through some shit. She kept me alive." Bill muttered angrily before just going back home himself.

"Bailey, honey, I'm so sorry." Bill began to apologize as soon as he got inside the house.

" I don't think your friends like me very much." Bailey said tearfully, looking up from her phone.

"They will once they get to know you." Bill tried to reassure her, taking a seat beside her.

She leaned into his side and put her phone down. She just shrugged. Did it really matter? Why was it so hard to believe she just wanted to be with him?


	34. Chapter 34

A tapping on the window caught Bill's attention. He saw Dale in the window motioning for him to meet outside. He glared at him and looked away. Dale pounded harder on the window, yelling. Bill huffed and carefully got up, trying disturb Bailey as little as possible.

He threw open the front door and waited for Dale to speak, arms crossed over his chest.

"I think you're making a mistake going through with this." Dale said, arms behind his back.

Bill clenched his jaw. He didn't need this the night before he was getting married. "I think you don't know what you're talking about, Dale." Bill spat about to slam the door closed.

"Think about it! She's a young woman, what could she possibly want from you?" Dale pushed, trying to reason with his friend.

"Is it so hard to believe we want to be together with no ulterior motives?" Bill snapped.

"You went missing and then show up from the hospital with this woman that also happened to be missing. Something doesn't seem right about it. You're missing an eye for fucks sake." Dale said angrily, waving his hand around for emphasis.

Bill sighed heavily, leaning on the doorframe. "You don't know the half of it. If it weren't for Bailey then I'd probably be dead right now. We really bonded over that time we were held as prisoners."

Dale took this in for a moment. " What really happened?" He asked after a tense pause.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bill said tiredly.

"I didn't come here to argue, I wanted to talk some sense into you. I still think you're rushing into this too soon." Dale relented with a sigh.

"She's not like the other women I've been with. She actually cares. Give her a chance and you'll see." Bill said, brightening back up some.

Dale took a long drag on his cigarette and nodded. He pulled out the old plastic ball and chain they had used at their bachelor parties in the past. "Hank and Boomhauer are waiting on us." He said before walking back to Hank's house.

Bill mulled it over for a moment before sliding on his shoes. He gave Bailey's sleeping form one last look before he quietly left. This time tomorrow she would actually be his wife, this put a genuine smile on his face.

Bill tore his gaze away and quietly left. He excitedly shuffled over to Hank's. Bill entered through the sliding glass door, he made his way into the living room where his friends were waiting.

He stood there awkwardly for a second as they greeted him. Bill plopped down on the couch between Hank and Boomhauer. "Hey guys!" Bill said with a smile.

"Hank says you finally knocked up a woman." Dale blurted out suddenly.

Bill went beet red, an ache in his chest. "Yeah." He managed to say, the wind knocked out of him. She would be right now if it weren't for that murdering monster masquerading as a woman. Bill squashed down those dark feelings and kept an upbeat demeanor, coming back to the present.

His friends congratulated him and clapped him on the back. This was something he wanted for so long. They seemed to come around. Bill relaxed some and found himself genuinely smiling.

Bill grabbed one of the cold beers off the coffee table and cracked it open. The rest of the men followed suit and opened their respective cans, filling the room with pops and hisses.

Hank turned on the radio, putting on a classic rock station. Boomhauer was already dealing out the cards. Dale was already munching on the pretzels and other snacks Hank had laid out for them. Bill grabbed a few pretzels and washed them down with his beer. It was like old times. Only this time, this wife wouldn't be cheating on him two weeks after tying the knot.

He picked up his hand and arranged his cards. Bill noticed Dale's hand of cards reflecting in his mirrored aviators. He focused back on his own cards, not wanting to cheat. He made his bet and took another sip of his beer. This was nice.

"Bailey seems nice, though a tad shy." Hank said casually as he laid down his card.

" Yeah she's a total sweetheart." Bill said with a sappy grin.

"Well alright, Bill." Hank said with a friendly smile.

"We thought she was going to be like all the other women you've been with." Dale said as he adjusted his hat.

"Robbing the dang ol' cradle yo." Boomhauer mumbled playfully.

Bill took another sip of beer, sure it was playful but it still made him self-conscious.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"That must be the pizza, why don't you go get it Bill." Hank said as he handed him two crisp twenty's.

Bill took the money and got up, when he took his first the step there was the old plastic ball and chain latched onto his ankle. They all burst into laughter as Bill walked to the front door.

Bill answered the door and paid for the pizza. The delivery person gave him a strange look when he heard the plastic ball and chain rattle.

" I'm getting married." Bill said proudly.

"Congrats?" The man said.

"Keep the change." Bill said good naturedly.

"Thank you, sir!" The man turned and left.

Bill sat the pizza down on the end of the table and grabbed a slice for himself. Life was good.

Bailey slowly woke up, alone on the couch. "Bill?" She called out. There was no answer. "Bill!" She called louder. Still no answer. Where could he be? Was he even home?

The sun was going down, it was too late to be out. She went to call him but realized with a start that she didn't have his number. Bailey got up and looked around for a possible note but only found Ms. March taped to the fridge.

She peeked out the window and saw the alley was empty. She ventured to the back door and cracked the door open. "Bill?" She called. Still no answer.

Her heart was already pounding painfully in her chest. Bailey began to hyperventilate. She hadn't ever really been alone. Black tendrils poked out of the shadow in the kitchen, reaching for her. Bailey hurriedly slammed all the lights on in the house. It was too dark to go outside. She would have to just wait.

Bailey grabbed her phone and threw a musty throw over head, hugging her knees to her chest. She would be safe for now. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Didn't he understand that they were safer together? Even Amy understood this and slept in her room. Even the times she had a man over, which was awkward the first few times.

She wanted Bill to come back from where ever he was and hold her. Bailey felt safe with him by her side. She worked to slow down her breathing and make as little noise as possible. Maybe it wouldn't find her before Bill returned. Unless...it got to him somehow... Her breath died in her throat. Sheer panic made her sick to her stomach. She shook and sobbed uncontrollably, trying in vain to keep quiet.

She stayed like that for the next two hours.

Bill quietly opened the door, expecting Bailey to be asleep. Her heard quiet sobs coming from the couch. "Bailey?" He said as he rushed over to her.

She let out a blood curdling scream as soon as he uttered her name. Bill nearly jumped out of his skin. He yanked the throw off of her, causing her to scream more and flinch away.

"Bailey! Its just me!" He said as he caught her hands carefully. He winced when she accidentally put pressure on his healing wound. "Its okay! Its okay!" Bill pulled her into his lap.

Bailey finally looked at him. She cried in relief, burying her face into his chest.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bill demanded, concerned.

She shook her head. "You were just gone." She cried.

"I was next door." He said, still bewildered at her behavior.

"You left me alone and its dark now." She sobbed, clinging to him.

"The lights are on though." He said, even more confused now.

"That doesn't matter if you're alone! Your house is full of huge shadows! Its a breeding ground of darkness!" She yelled into his chest.

Bill wasn't sure what to make of this. He hadn't realized how bad her fear of the dark really was until now. "You're fine, love. You're safe here." He tried to soothe her.

"You didn't even leave a note! I thought you were just gone!" Bailey cried, shaking in his arms.

"I'm right here, nothing his going to hurt you." Bill said in a calming voice.

" Don't leave me alone again!" She cried, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

" I won't, I love you." He said, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Bill. I feel safe with you. Please don't leave me alone when it gets dark." She pleaded.

Bill pulled her into a soft kiss. Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck. She could finally relax now.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Corderbollie for writing this chapter. Check out their awesome fics, Nothing but Flowers (A Boomhauer centric fic) and This Must Be The Place( A bill centric fic).

Bailey’s soft cotton dress flowed gently behind her as she glided down the hallway of the courthouse. Her joy and excitement made her feel lighter than air. She was impossibly overjoyed, knowing that she was now living the best day of her entire life. Bill felt the same way; his radiant grin gleamed as brightly as the sunbeams streaming through the windows. He was absolutely delighted, never having been happier in his entire existence. This beautiful woman was going to be his wife… 

The two of them crossed into the room where Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer were already waiting. Bailey felt a little nervous seeing them, but she was still too elated for anything to bother her very much. She stood shyly at Bill's elbow, blushing yet smiling as they said hello. Bill was relieved that Dale didn't have anything rude or annoying to say for once. He must have understood what an important day this was.

When the officiator stepped into the room, Bailey’s stomach did a nervous flip. The time was drawing nearer, she was going to be married soon. She hardly noticed anything being said or anything going on in the room around her...all she could see was Bill. He smiled down at her so tenderly and so lovingly, and Bailey felt her heart flutter even faster. She was certain she had never loved him more than she did in this very moment.

“I do,” Bill said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts.

When it was Bailey’s turn to echo her vows she fumbled through a few words, but Bill’s smile never wavered. She felt so safe with him, so cherished, she knew this was exactly where she wanted to be...

Bailey might as well have been floating all the way home with how incredibly happy she was feeling. She was married now! She had a husband, and they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. She never thought her life would end up like this. Amy made it seem like she was destined to be alone forever, with no one to be with except for Amy. Bailey hardly dared to dream of anything different. But her life was so very different now and she knew it could only get better from here. 

However, once Bill turned the car down Rainey Street, a strange feeling began settling in. 

"Looks like Peggy went all out," Bill said cheerfully as they passed the Hill house. Bailey looked out the window and finally realized what her sinking feeling was coming from. Nearly all of the neighbors were there, all of them waiting for her and Bill to arrive. It made her anxious, and her stomach twisted with nerves. All those people to meet, people who were important to Bill… 

Bill parked in the driveway and bounded happily over to Bailey's side of the car. He opened the door for her, gentlemanly as always, grinning broadly from ear to ear. Bailey looked up at his unbounded enthusiasm and felt guilty for not matching it. 

She stepped tentatively out of the car and began to move towards the house. The idea of taking a quiet nap was an enticing one. "I think I'm gonna-" 

"Come on," Bill insisted, "Our guests are waiting for us!" And he tugged her gently by her elbow to lead her across the street. 

She walked slowly, her feet feeling heavy, her stomach sinking. Bill didn't seem to notice; he was still beaming with joy, standing tall, proud to be introducing his new wife to all of his neighbors. They stepped onto the grass of Hank's yard and immediately a burst of applause and cheering greeted them. Dale even whistled. 

Bailey hardly had time to take the busy environment in before she was swarmed by three strangers. The wives of Bill's friends, she assumed, but what she noticed most of all was that Bill was gone. Bailey suddenly felt small and vulnerable. 

"So you're Bill's new wife! I’m Peggy, three time winner of the Substitute Teacher of the Year award at Tom Landry Middle School."

"Cute dress, sug," a blonde woman said. "I'm Nancy, Dale's wife. You might recognize me from the channel 18 news." She tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder, looking haughty. 

The third woman downed the rest of her wine glass. Her expression was smug, but her tone seemed friendly. "I'm Minh. It's about time we got another woman around here." 

"I'm Bailey," she mumbled. She wanted to make a good impression on everyone, especially since they were neighbors she was likely to see every day. 

"So Bailey," Nancy began, "What do you do?" 

She hesitated. She wasn't sure how to answer that. 

"Do you work?" asked Minh. 

"School?" asked Peggy. 

"Hobbies?" asked Nancy. 

Bailey was beginning to feel more overwhelmed than she already had been. But then she felt a familiar hand in hers, warm and strong, and Bill led her away to another corner of the yard. 

"Sorry about them," he said, "They're just excited to meet you." 

Hank was at the grill while a few other guys stood around him with beers in hand. Bill presented Bailey to them proudly and introduced her. 

"Everyone, this is my wife, Bailey!" 

Despite Bailey having met Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer already, Bill was excited to be able to announce her as his wife now. 

Hank smiled kindly and tipped her a nod. “Nice to see you again, Mrs. Dauterive.”

Bailey blushed at her new title. Bailey Dauterive… She liked it. It sounded nice and dignified.

She noticed Hank beckoning to someone behind her, and turned around to see a woman about the same age as her approaching them. She looked friendly and sweet, which endeared her to Bailey immediately.

“Congratulations! Oh, getting married is so exciting,” she said brightly. “Hi, I’m Luanne. Uncle Hank is my, well, uncle.” 

Bailey was momentarily surprised to find herself in a hug. She mumbled, “I’m Bailey,” into Luanne’s shoulder.

“Bailey! It’s going to be so nice having a new neighbor. I live right next door to you, you know. Right next to Mr. Dauterive!”

“That’s great,” Bailey smiled. She didn’t mind Peggy, Nancy, and Minh, but Luanne seemed much easier to talk to. The idea of having someone so nice next door, especially her own age, made her feel a little more at home. 

Bill watched as Luanne threw her arm around Bailey’s shoulders and led her away across the yard, chattering happily while Bailey smiled. He was pleased that the two of them were hitting it off so well. And he was happier still when Bailey bent down to wave hello to Gracie. He knew she was going to be a great mother...


	36. Chapter 36

Bailey jolted awake clutching her chest. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It was only a nightmare. She sighed in relief and relaxed some. They must have fallen asleep at some point last night, but she didn't remember coming to bed. She rolled over to face Bill, who was still sound asleep. Monday he would get the bandages removed. She couldn't wait to get her own removed as well. It had been too long since she had a proper shower.

She carefully placed her palm on his cheek. A smile formed on her face. Bailey softly caressed his cheek with her thumb. She liked how he was soft and sweet with her. Sure things went at light speed but it should all work out...right?

She hadn't even known him for a year and now she was his wife. Bailey hoped it would all work out in the end and he would be a good husband to her. At least now he could take care of himself.

Bailey worried things would change now that they are married. She began to panic, there was so much they hadn't even. She took heart that he would be there for her. Things would get less awkward as they got to know each other better.

She kissed his forehead softly. He stirred and fell right back out. " Hey." She whispered softly.

Bill took a deep breath and yawned. He pulled her closer and rested his head on hers. "Just a few more minutes, Angel." He mumbled tiredly.

Bailey relished his warmth and melted in his embrace. It would all work out. She blushed remembering the night before as she sank further into his side, peppering his shoulder with soft kisses. "I love you, husband." She sighed dreamily.

"I love you too my beautiful bride." Bill mumbled sleepily.

"Could we...you know..." She asked shyly, hiding her flushed face.

"Could we what, Mrs. Dauterive?" Bill asked playfully, as he sat up, the sheet sliding down to his waist.

"You know!" Bailey squeaked as she buried her face in a pillow.

"I don't since you can't seem even to say it." Bill said with a devilish grin.

"C'mon Billy, don't make me say it." She whined, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Bill pulled the sheet off the both of them and laid flush against her skin. "Say it." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Please, will you have sex with me?" She begged, her face still in the pillow.

Bill pulled her into a passionate kiss, running his hands over every inch of flesh he could reach. He drank in her expression of lustful pleasure. Maybe it was a little selfish but he couldn't wait any longer. Bill rolled on top of her and slipped into her soaking entrance. She shivered and moaned his name, lifting her legs higher for him.

He grabbed onto the headboard and fucked her hard. Bailey grit her teeth in a mix of pain and pleasure as he jostled her around. He finished when she was about to say something. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and panted as he did. Bill rested his forehead on hers as he caught his breath.

Bill withdrew and flopped onto his back, still breathing heavily. "Did you forget about me, Billy?" She asked shyly, hiding her disappointment.

"No, just give me a minute, dear. I couldn't help myself." He said sheepishly.

Bailey felt self-conscious waiting for him. She draped her arm over her chest, she wasn't sure if she wanted to finish things or just get on with the day. Bill rolled onto his side and kissed her cheek. He put his hand between her legs and stroked her. She clung to his arm and closed her eyes.

She came as his hand was cramping up. Bailey pushed his hand away and laid there catching her breath. She kissed him softly and cuddled up to him. "I love you." She whispered sweetly.

"I love you." Bill said back, holding her to his chest.

They enjoyed each others presence and drifted back to sleep.

Later on in the afternoon they finally got out of bed. Bill helped Bailey into a sundress. He just put on a pair of boxers himself. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

"So what do you want to do?" Bailey asked quietly.

"I don't know, we could watch something." He suggested with a shrug.

"Okay...watching tv with my husband." She said with a small smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Bailey looked at the ring glinting in sun, it felt secure on her finger and heart. She was safe and loved now. She kicked at the grass, the court date weighed heavy on her mind. Would Amy twist everything around on her? Bailey wasn't ready to see her. Not after everything she went through the last month of her imprisonment.

Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the ground. She would have been about 3 months pregnant if Amy hadn't given her an abortion. Bailey wanted think it was because Amy had her best interest at heart, even if it was twisted. She balled her fists, she hated her, but still felt guilty about her being in jail now. She didn't want to deal with any of the legal shit. She just wanted it to all go away.

Bill was already talking about trying for another baby. It was too soon in her opinion, but didn't make him use a condom or pull out. She wondered if he even would since he wanted to try again. She looked around before pulling out a cigarette with shaking fingers. She fumbled with the lighter a few times before getting it right. She inhaled deeply before coughing violently, puffs of smoke coming out with each cough before she could get a fresh breath of air. It tasted like shit, wasn't menthol supposed to make this shit easier?

Bailey took a few breaths before trying again, taking a smaller drag this time. She bounced her leg anxiously. What the hell was she doing? This wasn't how she pictured married life being. Where was the honeymoon get away? She felt frustrated. Bill wanted to stay in Arlen and raise their kids there. Arlen was a dusty ass boring small town. Bailey was itching to leave Texas behind once and for all. She took another drag on the cigarette.

Wasn't marriage supposed to complete you? She loved being married but sometimes it was dull and it has only been a few months. She was dying to get away. It was boring when Bill was at work, what was she supposed to do now? Being trapped in that house had changed her. She couldn't just go sit down and play a game or read anything without putting it down a few minutes later. All she did lately was glare at the ground, smoke, and brood.

Bill was much older and wasn't cultured in the shit she was into. He didn't understand the memes she would show him or her humor half the time. She hated when he would play country pop. The classic rock was okay, but wasn't her favorite. She didn't say anything, afraid to hurt his feelings. She just let him play whatever on the radio instead of what she wanted to listen to.

The media was also a nuisance, once word got out out vans rolled up and reporters waved cameras in their windows and faces. It didn't help that Nancy tried to get the first scoop on things. Bailey never quite trusted her after that. Bailey just wanted to skip town until the trial.

It didn't help when she went in with Bill to have his bandages removed that the nurse said it was "brave of her to be there for her dad". What would people think when she was pregnant again? That was only a matter of time. It was an awkward ride home. All the doctors appointments were overwhelming. Her own wound was healing up, but things weren't quite the same.

She dug a hole with her toes as she lit another cigarette. What was life even? Before she would have loved to stay home for awhile but now she was itching to get work and get out of Arlen. Bill seemed set on staying with his friends and having her be a housewife. Bailey sighed heavily again.

A car door shutting made her almost choke on her cigarette. She checked her phone and cursed as she hurriedly put out her cigarette and buried it in the small hole she dug absentmindedly. She rushed to hide her lighter and cigarettes in a nearby flower pot.

Just in time, Bill slid open the back door and greeted her cheerfully. Bailey gave him a million dollar smile and quickly hugged him to hide her shame. Bill leaned in and smelled her, making a face. "Have you been smoking?" He asked with a funny look on his face.

"N-no, why?" She asked, digging her nails into her palm.

"You smell like you have." Bill said, looking at her sternly.

"Ah it must be from when Dale came over and sprayed the yard earlier." She lied, trying to act nonchalantly about it.

"Oh, I thought he wasn't going to do that until Wednesday." Bill said with a shrug. "I'll have to talk to him about smoking around you, it isn't healthy, what if you were pregnant?" Bill said with a glint in his eye.

"Y-Yeah." She said with a nervous laugh. That was close, too close. She hated lying to him but he would lecture her and make her stop. It was the one thing she could do that calmed her nerves.

"What's for dinner, love?" Bill asked as he steered her inside.

"I haven't thought of it..." She said sheepishly.

"We could just order pizza." He said with a shrug.

"Pizza is good." She perked up some, the guilt still eating her. Bailey kissed him suddenly and held him. "I missed you all day." She said quietly.

"I missed you too." Bill said with a grin, ruffling her hair.


End file.
